The Prodigy
by BatistaCenaGal312
Summary: A new diva is brought to the attention of the WWE, she truely is a prodigy....but what if she inspires to be more? Follow her life TripleH/OC, Matt Hardy/OC, slight Jericho/OC, Jeff Hardy/OC ***Not much right now, I rated it M, for later chapters***
1. Introducing Prodigea

"This is Frank" the man says into the phone, as he continues typing into his computer while sitting at his office in Stamford, CT.

"Frank, It's me….Kevin….Kevin Winscotte from College"

"Kevin, you old douchebag! We haven't talked in months, what's up?" Frank says now leaning back in his desk chair, propping his feet up on his cluttered desk.

"Not much man…not much…the wife has me on a short leash these days." Kevin says, laughing a little.

"Well, if your still the same guy from college, the shorter the leash, the better your marriage will be" Frank responds, laughing harder.

"Well, don't tell my wife that…Anyways, the reason I called…I need you to drag your sorry ass down here to Vegas sometime…I got the next superstar for you."

Frank sits up at his desk, and clears his throat " I don't know Kev, everyone thinks they have the next superstar in their sites…I can't just jump on a plane, no matter if we're buds or not."

"Frankiiiiieeee…come on…This is Kevin…Trust me, it will be worth your time…Have I ever given you any reason not to trust your ol pal Kevin?" Kevin said convincingly

"Last time I trusted you, we ended up in a jail cell wearing your mother's dress…remember?" Frank responded

"Ancient memories pal…plus you looked good in that blue dress…Come on…You have to trust me…I'm talking Superstar, bigger tha…" Frank interrupted knowing Kevin would continue until he gave in… "Alright, alright…it looks like we have some shows out there next month…I'll talk to Vince." Kevin smiled as he replied "Perfect! You won't be sorry Frankie." Frank spent the next hour getting information from Kevin about this "new, big superstar" he was promised.

The next day…

The doors opened to a huge, spacious office as Frank walked in.

"Frank, good to see you" Vince McMahon said as he shook Frank's hand and they both seated. He continued "So, what brings you to my part of the tower?"

"Now I know we get requests all the time about up and coming wrestlers, but a personal friend of mine is claiming to have the next superstar. He wants us to see her as soon as possible" Frank continued. "Her?" Vince responded, kind of surprised.

"I thought the same thing, but apparently this girl would be the next huge Diva, in his words of course" Frank said, trying to gauge Vince's reaction.

Vince leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "We can't go chasing after every "Next big star", you know that…We'd be bankrupt if we did that Frank"

"I know"

"And you know, we have a whole system to bring new wrestlers to the WWE, that seems to be working just fine" Vince continued

"I know"

Vince took a deep breath before continuing, "But, you've worked here a long time Frank"

Frank looked up "Yes I have"

" And your not only one of my most trusted employees but you're my friend, and I know you wouldn't of come to me if it wasn't something you believed in" Vince continued

Frank interrupted "Look Vince, I've known the guy since college. He's been a wrestling trainer for a while and he's never called me before like this. He really believes in this girl, he says she's got more heart than any wrestler we have today. He says she's a prodigy and when it comes down to it, I trust him Vince, plain and simple"

Vince leaned back once again in his chair, looking like he was contemplating the decision. " Alright Frank, check the girl out…we can't have a prodigy walking around without the WWE label on her" Vince said with a smile. Frank smiled, thanked Vince, then went to set up his trip.

A month later…

Frank walked around backstage at the arena, laughing with the wrestlers and catching up with old crew members. He used to be a member of the production team, before he transferred to talent development. It felt good, being around the production again, just like old times. The show wasn't till tomorrow night, but backstage was still buzzing. Frank walked into catering and saw Triple H and Shawn Michaels sitting at a table talking. Frank walked up and grabbed a seat next to Triple H.

"Frank? What are you doing here?" Triple H asked as he shook the man's hand.

"Yeah, Vegas is pretty far from your office in Stamford" Shawn added in

"I'm gonna go check out some new talent." Frank responded, sipping on a bottle of water he had got himself. " A buddy of mine is a wrestling trainer around here, he says he's got the next big diva" Frank continued.

Triple H and Shawn Michaels both started laughing

"The next big diva huh?" Shawn said, still laughing a little

"Apparently" Frank said " I told Vince all I knew about the girl and he gave me permission to check her out, and you know how he doesn't like looking outside of the Indy leagues, especially OVW" Frank glanced at his watch "Speaking of which, I gotta go" Frank stood and began heading down the hallway to the parking lot. Halfway, to the lot "Frank, wait up!". Frank stopped and turned to see Triple H jogging to catch up with him. "Paul, I really gotta get going" Frank said trying to hurry the man up. "I know, I'm coming with" Triple H said after catching up with Frank. Frank looked at him quizzically then Paul continued "I wanna see this new, big, superstar, plus it's the only place in town I'll be able to watch scantily clad women without paying an arm and leg" Frank smiled and walked Paul out to his car.

Paul and Frank pulled into a parking lot, of a local high school gymnasium. After getting out of the car, they could hear the cheering from inside the gym. Kevin was standing outside the door, and made his way towards the car. "Frankie boy??, is that you?" He called across the parking lot. Paul watched as the two older men hugged and shared a laugh together. Frank started "Kevin, this is…" pointing to the large man next to him. Kevin interrupted "Triple H" he finished as he extended his hand. Paul took the man's hand "Actually, out of the ring, it's Paul". Kevin smiled "Alright, ya'll didn't come to see me, so let's go" as he led the two men into the gymnasium. Kevin took the two men to the announcer's room up above the gymnasium floor. There was a huge glass window, that looked down over a typical high school gymnasium, that now had a wrestling ring in the middle and bleachers full of fans cheering. Paul looked out the window, all of this was taking him back to his indie days, as he grabbed a seat in front of the window.

"Make yourselves at home fellas." Kevin exclaimed. "Her match is the last match of the night, so we have some time" he continued as he grabbed himself a chair and pulled out his phone to check his messages. Frank grabbed a chair, and pulled it up to the window, watching the match below. "So what's going on Kevin?" Frank asked as he looked at the match happening down below. "Well this is the NWL, otherwise the Nevada Wrestling League. Not the best independent league out there, but it entertains the fans enough" Kevin sighed putting his phone back in his pocket "Honestly, it's probably one of the worst independent leagues, not a lot of real talent and dedication, but my girl…wait 'til you see her" he said smiling from ear to ear. Paul turned to face Kevin "So what's her story?" Paul asked curiously. Kevin smiled "She truly is a prodigy. She moved out to Vegas about a year ago, she was training with a friend of mine, he does personal training and kickboxing. He called me one night and was telling me that after only 3 months of training her, he couldn't train her anymore." "Why not? Girl got an attitude or something?" Paul asked. Kevin laughed out loud " Not even close. The girl had picked up every move my friend had and had mastered them all. He had nothing else to teach her." Kevin replied to the shocked faces of Frank and Paul, as he continued " This girl was meant for this industry, I'm not sure how, but its like she sees a move once and BAM! She can repeat the exact same move perfectly, or with very little practice. Her mind just comprehends the ring so clearly, it's actually pretty amazing. I trained her completely in wrestling, after that call. She was in the ring after only 4 months of training, but in the ring, you'd think she's been doing it for years." Frank spoke up "Anything else about her?" Kevin continued "Well, she works out every day, and is in the ring for hours a day practicing moves that she clearly has down. She's got an unique look to her also". Both Paul and Frank turned to Kevin on that remark. Kevin continued "Don't worry, she's cute and all, but she has a unique look, she's tall but is also built. You'll see when she comes out." Just as the words left Kevin's mouth, music filled the room. "That's my girl right there." Kevin said happily, as he got out of the chair and walked to the window and leaned against it, as Paul and Frank scooted their seats closer to the window.

The rock music filled the arena, as the announcer said "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Prodigea!" The fans rushed the ramp. A 5'10 woman appeared from behind the curtain, and made her way down the make shift ramp. She was built, and walked with a confident strut, but didn't come off as arrogant at all. She had long brown hair, and piercing dark blue eyes. A smile appeared on the woman's face, and it practically lit up the whole arena. The woman walked down the ramp, smiling and shaking hands with every fan who wanted one. She found a little girl in the crowd, who was sitting on her father's shoulders. Prodigea, reached for the little girl and gave her a high five, and placed her sunglasses on top the little girl's head, as the girl squealed with delight. Prodigea climbed into the ring and posed on the turnbuckles and the fans went crazy.

Paul's throat went dry, and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach, once he laid his eyes on her from far above. He couldn't believe how attracted he was to this girl, and he hadn't even met her yet. His mind raced, 'has it been this long I've been without a woman?' His last relationship, had ended badly over 3 months ago. But these feelings didn't feel like just lust, it was something more. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he liked it.

As Paul stayed quiet, Frank spoke up "Well, the fans definitely love her. That's the biggest reaction I've seen out of them yet" Admiring the crowd, Kevin spoke up "Yeah, and she hasn't even wrestled yet".

The match went quickly, the fans screaming at the top of their lungs. Finally, Prodigea got the submission and her opponent gave up. The fans erupted, as Prodigea's hand was lifted as the winner. Even Paul and Frank were both on their feet, cheering just as loud as the other fans.

They waited for the fans to leave, before going down and congratulating Prodigea. "So what do you think? Worth the trip?" Kevin asked with a cat who ate the canary smile, as they walked down the empty corridor leading to the gym floor. "She was amazing! Those moves! Considering she's only trained for 4 months, she has the ring ability as some of the legends. I definitely think Vince is interested" Frank exclaimed. Kevin smiled, as he patted Frank on the back, "What about you Trips?" Paul looked over to Kevin and smiled "Simply Amazing". Kevin led the two men down to the floor of the gymnasium, then down another set of stairs to what looked to be a high school locker room. Kevin knocked on the door once, when they heard a "Come in!" from the inside.


	2. Formal Introductions

The men walked in, and down a aisle of lockers till they came to a young girl sitting on a bench. She had a book open in front of her, and was reading. "Lily!" Kevin yelled, the young girl jumped off the bench and ran into the older man's arms for a big hug "Kevin!" As the hug broke the girl walked backed to her books, "Did you see the match? She nailed it!" Kevin sat on the bench next to the girl "She always does." Frank cleared his throat, him and Paul still standing in the hallway of lockers. "Oh yeah! Come on in guys!" Kevin called, the two men walked in and he saw Lily's eyes grow wide as Paul entered the room. "Lily, this is Frank he works with WWE, and this is…" "Triple H" Lily finished for him. A smile grew on Paul's face as he extended his hand to the young girl, as she took his hand he said "You can call me Paul, ok?" The girl nodded. Kevin broke the silence "Guys, this is Lily…This is Prodigea's little sister." Frank took a seat on the other side of the girl "So how old are you Lily?" "I just turned 18" she said and then turned her head back to her books. Frank picked up the book and read the title outloud "The wonderful world of Chemisty". "A classic" Paul added from across the room, as Lily giggled "Yeah, I guess".

"Your sister in the shower?" Kevin asked, Lily nodded without looking up from her books. "You look a little anxious over there Paul, you ok?" Kevin asked. Paul got up and walked around the locker area, "Yeah, I'm fine" he said looking in a mirror, fixing his hair. "Well I'm sure she'll be out soon" Kevin continued. "Ha! Please! My sister is the queen of long showers!" Lily added, without looking up from her books. "Well, do you think you could go in there and hurry her up a bit?" Kevin asked. Lily looked up from her books, "Alright, but I don't think it will do anything." Lily got up from her spot on the bench and walked around the corner into the shower area of the locker room. The guys could hear Lily yell " Hurry up CJ! Triple H and some guy from the WWE is waiting for you!" A few seconds pass and the guys heard a voice yell back "Real funny Lily! You can just bite my white ass!" Seconds later Lily walks back around the corner yelling "No thanks Jumbo!" as Lily sat she continued "Told you. I knew she wouldn't believe me." Lily said, sitting back on the bench. Paul looked at Kevin "You didn't tell her we were coming?" Kevin nodded "No, I didn't want to make her nervous." "And trust me if she knew you were coming she would have been." Lily added in, while putting her books into her backpack. "Well the WWE is enough to make any wrestler nervous" Frank spoke. "Yeah well that, and Mister heartthrob over there" Lily added pointing to Paul. Paul looked surprised "What?" Lily laughed "My sister has had a crush on you for awhile now…she thinks you are one yummy treat" Lily continued as Paul listened intently. Kevin interrupted "You know, I don't think CJ is going to appreciate you telling him all this?" Lily shrugged "Well serves her right for that "bite my ass" line. All 3 men turned to Lily, and laughed out loud.

10 minutes later, and the shower was still running. Lily was sitting on the bench, with cell phone out and texting away, Frank was reviewing footage on his cell phone that he had taken during the match, Kevin was laying on the other bench trying to take a quick nap, as Paul was leaning against the wall. All that could be heard was the sound of the shower running, finally Paul spoke breaking the silence "Lily, does your sister have a good sense of humor?". All of them looked at Paul as Lily answered "Yeah, she's got a good sense of humor. Why?" Paul pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the doorway, "Good, she won't kill me then" he mumbled as he took off his shirt and walked around the corner into the shower area. Lily, Frank and Kevin all turned to each other, with wide eyes waiting for a response.

Paul walked around the corner and saw the naked backside of Prodigea, rinsing under a steaming faucet. She seemed to be simply relaxing, letting the water wash over her head, and down her back. Paul could feel that feeling again deep in his stomach, and not to mention the feeling beginning in his pants. He shook himself out of it, and walked over to the naked woman, he stood behind her and spoke "So do I call you Prodigea or CJ?"

CJ's eyes opened wide and spun around to come face to face with Triple H. She screamed a blood curling scream, and tried to cover herself. "What the hell are you doing in here?" She yelled at the shirtless man. "Well, I didn't think you were ever coming out, so I came in here" He replied with a smirk on his face "And I'm glad I did" He wagged his eyebrows up and down at her. "Oh my god, could you get out of here?" CJ yelled back at him, still trying to cover her body with her hands. "Not without you" he replied smugly, "Ok OK I get it, Please! I promise I'll be out there in 5 minutes" She tried to convince him. "5 minutes?" he asked slowly backing towards the doorway. "5 minutes. I promise" She said watching him back out. As he backed out she turned to face the faucet once again, she heard the familiar voice "5 minutes right?" She spun around quickly and saw Paul's head peeked around the corner smiling at her, "Get out!" she yelled as he disappeared back around the corner. Paul walked back to the locker area, to see Lily, Frank and Kevin still staring at him. He leaned back against the wall and put his shirt back on, and said "She'll be out in 5 minutes" with a wide smile across his face.

A few minutes later, a freshly cleaned and dressed CJ walked around the corner carrying her shower bag with her. As she appeared around the corner her eyes first hit Paul's eyes and she could feel the color on her cheeks turn a deep red. She swallowed her embarrassment and walked over to her locker and pulled out her gym bag. There was an uneasy silence while she was in the room, until Lily broke the silence "Enjoy your shower?" CJ turned and faced her younger sister who was fighting to keep a straight face. "Yes I did" CJ replied, and without missing a beat Paul added "I enjoyed her shower too" CJ spun around and looked at Paul, who was leaning against the wall grinning back at her. CJ couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, as she smiled back at him…he was just too cute. A male voice broke the silence once again as Kevin spoke " CJ, this is Frank, he's an old friend of mine and now he works at the WWE" he explained as CJ shook hands with the older man. "You were amazing out there, CJ" Frank continued "You have tremendous skills, amazing ability, and a presence I've never seen without years of training. You truly are a prodigy." Frank gushed. CJ blushed at the compliments, "Thank you sir, I appreciate your compliments, I'm glad you enjoyed my match." Frank continued " I took some footage of you tonight and if you don't mind I'd like to bring you in tomorrow for a meeting with Vince." CJ's eyes grew wide as Lily jumped up from her spot on the bench and engulfed her sister in a huge hug. CJ stammered "Are you sure?" Kevin got up and walked over to the two girls and patted CJ on the back "CJ, your one of the best, why wouldn't he want to see you?" he asked. "I'm not that good, plus I've only been training for a few months" CJ continued going on, until Paul interrupted "CJ, you ARE that damn good, and if I know Vince, he'll probably sign you on the spot." CJ appeared nervous, as she listened to Frank tell her about what to expect tomorrow, and got her set up with tickets, passes and a meeting.

As CJ sat on the bench with Frank, signing papers and getting everything set for the next day, Paul watched her leaning against the wall. He couldn't help it, it was just something about this woman that attracted him so much. The way she smiled, the way she blushed, the way she was with her little sister. He could feel that feeling deep in his stomach. Till he was awaken from his feelings by a nudge on his arm. He shook himself out of it and turned to see Lily leaning against the wall right next to him. "Yes?" he responded. Lily smiled back at him "I was asking you something, before you checked out of the conversation, big guy." Paul tried to remember what she had asked him but couldn't so he asked "I'm sorry, I was thinking. What did you ask me?" Lily laughed a little before responding "Watch those head bumps, they're catching up on you" she said smiling at him and then continued "I asked what you were doing for the rest of the night?" Paul smiled down at the teenager "Why? Are you asking me out?" Lily laughed out loud at that response "Um NO! Puh-leeze! Don't take this the wrong way, but your not my type. I was gonna ask if you wanna come with CJ and I?" Paul thought about it for a moment "She'll kill you if she finds out you invited me." he stated. "Nah, she'll get over it. Plus, she'd never have the guts to ask you on her own, so I did it for her" Lily responded. Paul leaned his head back on the wall, contemplating the decision, Lily spoke up "Come on, it will be fun! We're gonna grab some dinner, then she's taking me to get a tattoo" Paul's head snapped back to Lily "A tattoo?" Lily smiled proudly "Yeah she promised me, and after months of waiting and a good report card, I'm getting it tonight." Paul leaned his head back against the wall, then slowly turned to face Lily, who had her bottom lip sticking out, trying to play the puppy dog look on the large man. Paul let out a sigh, "I guess I could tag along". Lily smiled up at the large man, and went back to the bench she was sitting at before the talk.

"OK, it looks like you are all set CJ, and we will see you tomorrow" Frank concluded while straightening the papers. "Now just remember pick up your passes at will call tomorrow afternoon, and then give me a call" CJ nodded while reading the papers she was just given by Frank. CJ shook Frank's hand as Frank continued "Alright, well we're gonna get out of here and let you get some well needed rest. Come on Paul." Paul spoke "Actually, I've been invited to go out with CJ and Lily tonight" CJ's eyes grew wide and immediately looked at Lily, who simply shrugged her shoulders back at her. "So I'll catch a ride back later." Frank nodded and said his goodbyes and left the locker room.

Kevin watched the scene unfold and smiled to himself before speaking "Yeah, I better get going myself." He gave CJ a big hug and congratulated her once again, then walked over and shook Paul's hand and then enveloped Lily in a big hug before whispering quietly to the girl "Don't let her chicken out of this ok?" Lily nodded and then released the man, who then grabbed his bag and left the room.


	3. Dinner and a Tattoo

CJ was stuffing things back into her gym bag as she spoke "So you're gonna hang with us girls tonight?" Paul smiled and walked over to the end of the row of lockers and leaned against that as he continued watching CJ try to get her gym bag to close. "Yep, just consider me one of the girls I guess" Paul said with a big smile. CJ's head snapped up and looked at this large man leaning against the lockers, close enough to touch. CJ smiled and burst out laughing "I'd rather not, if you don't mind" Paul faked shock " Are you saying I would not make a pretty girl?" Which caused CJ to laugh harder, when Lily appeared on the side of Paul and draped her arm around Paul's shoulders "No, of course not. You'd be the prettiest girl in the locker room I'm sure" Lily protested, barely able to keep a straight face, as CJ continued "Yeah, and your moustache would be the envy of women world wide" and without missing a beat, and with a straight face Paul retorted "Damn straight". Lily and CJ looked at each other and just laughed harder. Finally recomposing herself, CJ was able to get the damn gym bag to close and threw it on the floor, while she finished tying her shoes. CJ looked over at Lily, who had her backpack already on and ready to go, "You ready?" CJ asked to her younger sister who looked up and nodded "Yep, and I'm starving". CJ grabbed the straps of her gym bag, and lifted up only to have Paul grab the straps from her and take the bag from her hands "What are you doing?" CJ asked. "Being a gentleman, I think it's called" Paul said with a smirk on his face and gave CJ a wink. CJ just nodded her head and looked to her sister "Alright, let's go" and began walking out of the locker room. As Paul followed CJ, Lily spoke "Hey big guy, wanna be a gentleman and help me too?" she said motioning to her backpack. Paul smiled and replied "Don't take this the wrong way, but that's not my type of thing". Lily stuck her tongue out at him, then slipped her backpack back on and huffed out of the locker room, with Paul nodding his head walking behind her.

They got to the car, got things settled then piled into the car. CJ buckled her seatbelt and turned to Paul "So you hungry?" she asked. Paul looked over at CJ with a big smile and replied "Always". CJ looked in her rear view mirror to Lily, "What sounds good, kid?" she asked. Lily thought about it as CJ began to pull out of the parking lot, Lily spoke "Let's go to Blazers", CJ nodded, and spoke "You wanna try Blazers?" Paul looked back to CJ from his passenger side window, "What's Blazers?" he asked. CJ glanced over to Paul with a smile "It's a small little family restaurant. It's not much, but the food is kick ass! We eat there anytime we can." She explained. Paul smiled as he listened to her talk, then nodded "Sounds good, I like small places" he said with a smile. The whole ride to Blazers, CJ and Paul talked shop, as Lily put on her ipod earbuds and turned it on full blast.

CJ pulled into Blazers, and they all got out of the car and into the restaurant. The restaurant was small only a few booths, there was only a couple customers sitting at the bar eating, other than that the restaurant was bare. Paul looked around, it was a quaint little place. He was kind of glad they chose a small place, so he could get to know CJ better, instead of a large place where he would be bombarded for sure. The waitress, who looked to be at least 60 sat them at a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Paul looked through the menu "So what's good?" CJ and Lily looked at each other and both at the same time repeated "Everything" and began laughing. Paul looked a little sheepish and mumbled "That narrows it down". CJ watched Paul, and felt bad for responding to his question like that. She knew she found him attractive, but she really liked his personality so far, he was definitely growing on her.

CJ spoke "OK OK, I'm sorry. What I meant was, the steak and eggs platter here is probably the best in the state" as she reached across the table and put her hand on his. He looked down at her hand covering his, and before she could remove it, he lifted her hand to his mouth and laid a gentle kiss on it, and laid it back on the table. Paul looked up at CJ, who was a bright shade of red and gave her a huge smile, while massaging the back of her hand with the tips of his fingertips. Paul and CJ's eyes locked and they gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever to them. Suddenly, they were awoken from their world by Lily, CJ shook out of it, and grabbed her hand back from Paul's and spoke "What did you say Lily?". Lily sat her menu down and repeated "I said I hope the waitress comes and takes my order before you two make me lose my appetite" CJ and Paul looked over at Lily, and then looked back at each other, released each other's hands and smiled, before looking back at their menus.

The waitress came and took their orders, and soon enough the three of them were happily eating their meals. Paul had his steak and eggs, while CJ had ordered a Turkey sandwich, and Lily was munching on a hamburger. CJ looked up from her meal, watching Paul, slowly and precisely cut his steak, when he lifted his head and their eyes met, and he gave her a small smile. "How's your steak" CJ asked, waiting for Paul's response. Paul swallowed the food he was chewing and spoke "Delicious. What'd you get?" CJ looked down at her plate, and lifted half of her turkey sandwich "A terrific turkey sandwich…wanna bite?" she offered the sandwich to Paul. Paul's gaze never left her eyes, as he slowly descended on the sandwich half, she was holding, once he got mere centimeters from the sandwich, he dove in and took a bite that was blatantly sexual. CJ could feel the temperature in her cheeks rise, as he slowly raised back up to his sitting position, letting a small smirk slowly appear cross his face, as CJ's cheeks began turning redder.

CJ and Paul were awaken again from their thoughts by a gagging sound, they both turned to look at Lily. Lily looked at both of them, and spoke "Seriously, ya'll could make me lose my lunch." CJ turned away from Lily, and back to her plate " You sure know how to ruin a moment" she grumbled. Paul just chuckled and continued his meal.

The three of them finished their meals, and paid for their meal. Paul wouldn't take "No" for an answer as he offered to take the check. CJ tried to bargain with him, to which Paul simply replied with a smile "You can pay me back later", to which Lily quickly responded "Hey CJ, ask him if he takes sexual favors." Which caused a deep laugh from Paul, as CJ turned dark red and elbowed her sister in the ribs.

All three climbed into the car, and they drove to a tattoo parlor. All three got out of the car at the tattoo parlor, as Paul looked around, looking a little uneasy. CJ looked over at Paul on the other side of the car, and noticed his uneasiness, she smiled to herself, thinking how cute he looked. "You ok Paul?" CJ asked smiling. Paul looked around again, and spoke "No, I'm fine, but are you sure this place is legit?" he asked looking at the bar across the street. CJ walked around the car, and stood next to him "I promise, I know a guy who works here, it's a good place." Lily got out of the car excitedly, and walked ahead of CJ and Paul, "Can we go in now?" she said as she opened the door and entered the shop. CJ looked over at Paul, who was looking at the shop, but slowly turned back to CJ. "It really is a nice shop Paul, but if you want, you can hold my hand" CJ said smiling, liking the fact that she could joke with him like this. Paul looked down at the hand CJ had jokingly held out, and suddenly grabbed it with his larger hand and interlaced his fingers with his. CJ seemed a bit surprised at this turn of events, and stared up into Paul's eyes, when suddenly they heard "Hey! Come on! I've waited too long for this!" Lily yelled, from sticking her head back outside the shop. CJ and Paul walked up to the shop, and inside holding onto hands the whole time.

The shop was pretty empty, and as soon as CJ walked in, a very tattooed man walked up to her and enveloped her in a huge hug. Paul looked on, almost jealously, as he saw this strange man put his arms around CJ. The tattooed man and CJ released each other, and CJ looked to Paul. "Paul, this is Scott." She introduced the men. Paul shook Scott's hand as CJ continued "I went to school with Scott's sister. Scott's one of the best tattoo artists around. He even tattooed me" Paul looked back at CJ surprised "You have a tattoo?", CJ nodded, and lifted her right leg onto a nearby chair and rolled down her sock to reveal a small tattoo on her ankle. Paul stepped closer and leaned down to get a closer look at the tattoo, he ran his fingers over the small tattoo, and the feeling of his skin on CJ's sent shivers down her spine. Paul stood back up, and interlaced his fingers with CJ's once again and smiled as he said "cute!". Scott just then came back to them from setting up the tattoo equipment from behind the counter, "OK CJ, all we need you to do is sign here, and we can get this show on the road" Scott handed the papers to CJ. CJ walked over to the counter and began to read the papers, as Paul let go of CJ's hand and walked over to Lily, who was staring at the tattoo designs on the wall. "What ya gonna get?" Paul asked, standing next to Lily. Lily looked over and smiled, and then showed Paul a piece of a paper with a small tribal design on it. Paul looked at the design on the paper, before Lily continued " I designed it myself. It describes me the best I think." Paul nodded and handed the paper back to Lily, before he spoke "You sure you wanna get one? They're permanent you know" Lily smiled back at the big man "I'm sure. I won't regret this" she said as she turned back around and headed towards Scott, who was standing next to CJ at the counter.

Paul watched as Scott, got the design ready, and watched as Lily climbed in the chair and Scott transferred the design to her skin, and began to get the needle ready. Paul walked closer and pulled up a chair, as he had never seen a tattoo done in person before. Lily sat in the chair calmly, until she saw the needle ready. CJ looked down at her sister in the chair, and before Scott started, she offered her hand to Lily, who quickly grasped CJ's hand and hung onto it tight. CJ looked over at Paul, as Scott began to tattoo on Lily, CJ watched as he was enthralled with the process, she smiled at him, he looked so concentrated. Soon after Scott began, Lily let go of CJ's hand and began to relax on the chair, while Scott finished up the tattoo. CJ walked over to where Paul was, and put her hand on his shoulder, which shook him out of his thoughts. Paul looked up at CJ "She ok?", CJ nodded looking back at Lily "She realized it doesn't hurt as bad as everyone thinks", she explained. CJ looked around the shop, looking for another chair, not seeing one not being used, so she leaned against Paul. Paul looked up and than stood "Here, have mine" as he was about to stand, CJ put her hand out and stopped him "I'm fine" and Paul sat back down. Suddenly Lily spoke "Here's an idea, you two could actually share the chair", both Paul and CJ look to Lily, suddenly Paul opened his arms wide and patted his leg "Here, have a seat". CJ looked down at Paul quizzically "Please, I'll break your leg If I sit on it" which caused Lily and Scott both to burst out laughing. Paul chuckled a little, until he looked up and saw CJ turning red and talked in his most convincing voice " Honey please, you can't hurt me" wrapping an arm around CJ's waist guiding her to his lap.

CJ began to descend to sit on his lap, just mere inches from his lap, CJ stopped and stood back up, her face deep red "I can't do this, I'm too heavy." She went to walk away from Paul who quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him back to him, she looked down at the man as he rested his chin on the waistband of her pants and looked back up at her smiling. Suddenly while she was distracted Paul swooped under her legs with one hand causing her to fall into his arms, as he caught her in a carry position. CJ yelped as she felt herself fall, but then being caught. She looked down and realized Paul was holding her as if she was a little child, in his lap. Lily, who had just seen this whole scenario started clapping and said sarcastically "Aww". CJ looked over at her sister with a death glare, popped her the middle finger, and removed her legs from Paul's arms, and placed them on the ground. Just as she was about to get up from his lap, Paul wrapped his arms tight around CJ's waist, as Paul whispered in her ear "Now that I got you here, I'm gonna keep you here for a while", CJ turned red, as she giggled a little and whispered back to him "What till I cut off your circulation?" sarcastically. Paul squeezed her tighter to him and whispered, huskily in her ear "Girl, just being near you makes my blood pump faster". CJ couldn't believe it, was this real? Was Triple H actually hitting on her?

Lily suddenly appeared from behind the counter, showing off the part of her skin that was covered with Saran Wrap. CJ and Paul both turned their attention to Lily as CJ spoke "Was it worth it?". Lily smiled widely and said "Yup, every penny." CJ tried to raise from Paul's lap, when Paul suddenly tightened his grip on her, she turned to the man, who had a big smile on his face. "I have to get up" she pleaded, Paul nodded "No you don't." CJ rolled her eyes, and laughed at Paul, and then said "Seriously, I have to get up or else we'll be here all night" Paul pouted a bit as he responded "If I let you go, I might never get you back in this position again", CJ looked at Paul with a small smirk before retorting "I'm surprised you'd want me back in this position", and without missing a beat Paul responded "There's a lot of positions I want you in", as he looked deep into CJ's eyes. "Oh God!" Lily yelled, which caused Paul and CJ to wake out of there deep stare, they turned to look at Lily, who had a disgusted look on her face, "What's wrong with you?" Paul asked the girl. Lily, still with a fake traumatized look said bluntly "I just got visual images". CJ and Paul busted out laughing, as he released CJ and they walked to the counter.

After paying Scott, and saying goodbye, the three of them got back into CJ's car. As CJ drove away from the parlor, she turned to Paul, who was resting his hand on CJ's knee. "So can I drop you off somewhere Paul?", Paul looked over at CJ, with a sly smile "What? Trying to get rid of me so soon?", CJ rolled her eyes and responded "No, of course not, but we're heading back to our house, and I wasn't sure if you would want to go with". Paul smiled and responded "So your taking me home?", CJ smiled and winked at Paul before saying "Yeah, and I didn't even have to get you drunk." Paul laughed out loud at that response as they finished the drive to a nice neighborhood, and pulled into the driveway, of what looked to be a nice house.


	4. Taking Him Home

Paul opened his door, got out of the car and stretched wide, as CJ and Lily got out of the car and grabbed their bags from the trunk. They walked to Paul's side of the car, when Lily said "I'm gonna go show Riley, ok?". CJ glanced at her watch, then told her sister "Just don't be gone all night, you got school tomorrow". Lily took off her backpack, and handed it to CJ, and took of walking across the street. Paul looked at CJ with a small smile, then reached over and took Lily's backpack from CJ's hands. "Thanks" CJ said blushing as they walked up the sidewalk to the door. They were standing outside of the door while CJ was getting her keys out while Paul spoke "So who's Riley?" CJ turned the keys in the lock and opened the door to the house, and walked in with Paul behind her while she began to explain "She's Lily's friend. She's a good kid, just made some bad decisions in her past." Paul set the backpack down next to the couch, and took a seat, while CJ was rummaging around in the dining room area. Paul looked over the couch to CJ "Bad Decisions?", CJ not looking up from the papers on the desk continued "Yeah, she had a kid when she was 16. But she's a great mom, has a beautiful little boy, and is very responsible. She works full time, and goes to school the same day and time Lily does, that's how they met" Paul released a deep breath "That's tough" CJ nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Paul "Yeah, but she's got really great parents, and a good family. They help her a lot, they're good people, I'm glad Lily is friends with her. They look at Lily like another daughter, which is good." Paul nodded "That's good" he spoke, CJ nodded her head in return "Yeah, definitely." Paul and CJ sat on the couch speechless for a few minutes, staring deep into each other's eyes before CJ broke the awkward silence. "Um…well…you want the 10 cent tour of the place?", Paul nodded and followed as CJ got up from the couch, and followed her through the house. CJ showed him every room of the house, the kitchen, the bedrooms, and then led him down the hallway to the entrance to the garage. Before opening the door, she turned to face Paul and said with a sly smile "You ready for this?", Paul looked on, kind of confused. CJ opened the door to the garage and walked in as Paul followed her into the garage.

The inside of the garage had been made into a personal gym, there was a professional size punching bag in one corner of the room, numerous weight machines were spread around the room, including 3 full sets of dumbbells, and a treadmill in another corner. There was a large sized TV in the room, and a full size stereo, and around the room, on the walls were numerous posters of WWE wrestlers. Paul stood in amazement for a few minutes, just gazing around the room, taking it all in when CJ spoke "This is MY sanctuary." Paul walked in and took a seat on one of the weight machine benches, and looked up to CJ who was still standing in the middle of the garage. CJ looked down at Paul, as she walked over to the same weight machine and leaned against it "So, what do you think?", Paul released a deep breath "It's awesome, how'd you afford all this?" CJ looked around the room while she explained "Well, most of the equipment I got from old gyms, either going out of business or something. The treadmill I got from Riley's family, they were making room for the baby and wanted to get rid of it. I offered to take it from them, and promised them they could use it anytime they wanted" CJ continued. CJ pushed her self off the machine and walked over to the punching bag and threw a couple punches at it, she stopped turned around and continued "And this, I had too…It's helped me a lot with my anger issues." Paul looked surprised "Anger issues?" he asked, CJ gave him a sheepish look "Sometimes it's just too much you know? It just builds up and sometimes I have to just let it out and this is a lot softer than a wall." Paul watched as CJ's face begun to blush, he got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, while she still faced the punching bag. CJ took a deep breath, feeling Paul's hands on her waist, holding her close, she released her breath "I'm not a violent person, I'm really not…" CJ began to explain. Paul spun her around by the waist, bringing her to face him as she continued, as he closed the gap between her body and his. CJ appeared a bit uncomfortable, as he moved closer and closer to her, she could feel her cheeks turn a deep red "What are you doing?" she asked him. Paul let smirk grow across his lips, as he cupped her face with his hands and nuzzled her nose with his "Admiring you" Paul spoke gently, CJ scoffed, rolling her eyes, trying to stay comfortable, as Paul let his lips close on hers. As soon as his lips met hers, his hands left her face and wrapped around her waist tightly, as her arms snaked around his neck, as he begged for entrance into her mouth. On the third whisper soft kiss, she gave him entrance into her mouth, as the kiss deepened. CJ's body was on fire, as her mind ran wild, she could feel her body melt under his touch, she let him dominate the kiss, as she enjoyed the feelings he was stirring deep within her. She let out a slight moan, as the kiss broke and Paul began leading feather soft kisses across her cheek, and down her neck, still holding her body close to his with his large hands.

Paul's breath was ragged as he continued laying kisses down CJ's neck. He had wanted to kiss her the first time he'd seen her face to face in that shower, and all night his desire grew with every word she spoke. He didn't want to scare her by moving so fast, but he's never been the one to think first, as soon as his lips touched hers, he could feel her returning the kiss with just as much as desire. He could feel his pants tightening while the kiss continued, just being near her set his blood straight to his groin, and his skin on fire. Now, here he was still kissing every part of CJ's neck, not to miss a single part of that sensitive skin that he loved tasting, he just couldn't get enough of her…What was happening to him?

Paul's lips were just returning to CJ's eagerly awaiting lips, when the garage door flung open and Lily yelled into the garage "CJ, I'm heading to bed". Paul and CJ quickly split apart as Lily's head poked around the doorway and took in the sight of the two flush adults, both breathing raggedly, and the fact that her sister was now all shades of red, and was not making any eye contact at all. A knowing smile grew across Lily's face as she asked with a smirk "What's going on guys?", when CJ responded with a quick "Nothing." Lily's eyes darted to Paul and back to CJ, noticing both of their uncomfortable stances, as CJ continued "Go ahead to bed, we'll be in later" Lily nodded, still darting her eyes between the two, with a sly smirk on her face. Lily, figured to just let it go, it would come to light soon enough, as Lily said "Good night" and gave each Paul and CJ a hug as she exited the garage and headed towards her room.

As the door closed, Paul was quickly back to CJ with his arms wrapped around her waist tighter than before "Where were we" he said with a smirk as he leaned in for another kiss. CJ raised her hands between them and placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away just before his lips met hers. She spoke "I think it's time for bed", seeming very uneasy all of a sudden, Paul's eyebrows raised hearing that response, and retorted "Well, if you insist" he ended with a huge smile, and wagged his eyebrows up and down. CJ laughed out loud at that reaction and nodded her head "I didn't mean like that…" as she started to explain. Paul reached up to her lips with his hand and laid a finger lazily across her lips silencing her, bringing his face just mere inched from hers "I know CJ…You have a big day tomorrow, you need to rest" as he removed his finger from her lips, and still keeping his face only inches from hers he spoke again "But can I have a goodnight kiss?", before CJ could answer, his lips were pressed against hers, once again begging entry into her mouth. This time, it took only mere seconds, for CJ to give in and allow him access, this time both of them for fighting for dominance of the kiss with unbridled passion. Paul wrapping his arms around her waist once more, this time walking her backwards, until her back was up against the wall of the garage. CJ feeling the wall behind her, and feeling his huge body pinning her to the wall, only led to more wild thoughts running through her mind, and more passion being thrown into the kiss. Finally the kiss broke, and Paul leaned forward, letting his forehead lean against CJ's as they both tried to catch their breath. Paul whispered, "One hell of a good night kiss", as CJ smiled at him, then grabbed him by the hand and walked him out front of the house. Paul made a call and within minutes a car appeared to take him back to his hotel. The driver opened the back door for Paul, as he turned to CJ before getting in the car "I'll see you tomorrow?" CJ nodded yes, as Paul once more lifted her hand to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on the knuckles, then got into the back of the car and the driver drove away.


	5. The Meeting

CJ saw the car pull away with Paul in it, and released a deep breath and walked back inside. She took a quick peek into Lily's room to find her sister sleeping peacefully, then closed the door, went to her bedroom, and finally after hours of restless insomnia fell asleep. CJ's eyes opened, to hear rock music blaring through the house, she knew her sister was up, as she glanced at the clock on her nightstand, it read 7:30. CJ rubbed her face, then groggily got out of bed. She stumbled out to the dining room, and took a seat at the table, as she watched Lily move around the kitchen. Lily appeared around the corner, and sat at the table holding a bowl full of Apple Jacks and a glass of Sunny Delight, as she began to eat. Lily looked to her sister "Wanna talk about it?", CJ ran her hands over her face and through her hair, as she took a deep breath "I don't know. What if I'm not good enough?" She looked to her younger sister, who had just put her glass back down on the table "You'll never know if you don't try", CJ smiled and laughed quietly too her self, before looking back to Lily "That sounds awfully familiar", Lily took the last bite of cereal and took her bowl and cup to the kitchen as she yelled back to CJ "It should, you told me the same thing when I tried out for cheerleading". CJ leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath as the doorbell rang. CJ got up and answered the door to find Riley on the other side, CJ engulfed Riley in a hug and let her into the house. "Riley, how are you?" CJ asked as she retook her seat at the table, Riley smiled and responded "I'm good", CJ smiled and continued on "How's the little one?", Riley smiled as she talked about her son, "He's getting over a cold right now, but he's doing good." Suddenly, Lily appeared around the corner, put on her backpack and came over to the chair and gave CJ a hug. CJ hugged Lily and then after releasing her younger sister "Be careful and…" before CJ continued Lily finished the saying for her "I know, text when I get there, and text when I'm on my way back". CJ smiled as she watched her sister leave the house, and Riley and Lily got in the car and took off.

CJ re-locked the front door and returned back to her bedroom to finish her sleep from earlier. Hours later, she was awaken by Lily who was in CJ's room sitting on the edge of the bed shaking CJ awake. CJ's eyes opened, "What?", Lily sighed "You gotta get your fat ass up, your meeting is in a couple hours", CJ glanced at the clock, then groaned and laid her head back on the pillows. Lily took that opportunity and laid down on the pillows next to her sister, as CJ released a deep breath "How was school", Lily took a deep breath "It was alright, same-o, same-o", CJ rolled over and faced her sister "I'm sorry you couldn't go to regular school", Lily still looking straight ahead "Don't worry about it, We do what we gotta do, right?", Lily said raising her hand up, CJ took Lily's hand and said "We always do". Lily then turned to CJ "Well you need to get ready cause, you gotta go to that meeting". Lily then sat up and left the bedroom, as CJ still laid in bed. CJ was worried, she never thought she was good enough for anything, much less the WWE, and now after all this stuff with Paul, she just didn't know what to do. The scared side of her wanted to skip the meeting altogether and just continue the life she had, but the other side knew getting signed could do so much more stuff for her and her sister's life. CJ laid there in thought for a few moments, before rolling out of bed and climbing into the shower.

45 minutes later, CJ walked out of her bedroom, freshly showered and dressed. She plopped down on the couch in the living room, next to her sister who was playing with her laptop on the couch. Lily looked over to CJ "Kevin called, he wanted to wish you luck", CJ nodded, not saying a word. They sat in silence for a few moments before Lily spoke again "You ok?", CJ nodded, "I'm nervous, I don't want to mess this up" CJ spoke releasing a deep breath at the same time. Lily took a deep breath, as she looked over to her sister "It'll be ok" she said confidently with a smile, CJ looked to her sister's smiling face "Well I'm glad you think so". After a few more minutes of passing, CJ got up and paced the living room a couple times, then grabbed her keys and her purse and looked to her sister "You ready?" Lily looked up with a smile, and put her lap top away and within 5 minutes, both of them were on the way to the stadium.

The trip to the stadium seem like it took forever in CJ's mind. They arrived and both girls walked to the box office and collected the passes that they knew would be waiting for them, and then CJ did as she was told and called Frank.

"Hello?"

"Hi Frank, It's CJ."

"CJ! Are you at the stadium?"

"Yeah, Lily and I are by Gate 3"

"Perfect, walk around to Gate 5, show the guard your passes and tell him to point you to the offices. I'll meet you along the way."

CJ took a deep breath "OK"

"Great, I'll see you soon."

They said their goodbyes, and hung up, as CJ and Lily began walking to Gate 5. CJ was trying her best to stay calm the whole way, as Lily talked about numerous other things, pretty much anything she could think of, to keep CJ's mind off of the upcoming meeting. They got to gate 5, and as expected there was a guard sitting on a stool, next to the entrance. CJ and Lily approached the guard and were soon enough let into the entrance and given directions to the offices. CJ and Lily opened the doors to the entrance, and looked down a long hallway full of people moving in different directions. Immediately, after only a few steps, both CJ and Lily were feeling very intimidated as they walked closely together down the hallway. They continued down the hallway, slowly taking everything in, as everyone they passed seemed like they were looking at them. Suddenly, the walked right into a room full of tables, that was nearly full of people, and tons of food was laid out on the tables in the room. The whole room seemed to stop as the two girls walked into the room, the girls suddenly getting slightly embarrassed as the whole room of people eyed the two strange girls.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around CJ's waist and held her tightly to the body behind her. CJ began to fight, when she felt lips outside of her ear and she heard a deep gruff voice speak "There's my girl", which calmed CJ quickly as she recognized the voice as Paul's and a smile spread across her lips. She turned in his arms, and wrapped her arms around the large man, as he returned the hug to her. The hug broke and Paul snuck a quick kiss, before CJ turned back around to face Lily. Paul looked over to Lily, as he let CJ go just for a minute and opened his arms wide "Get over here, kid" as he enveloped Lily in a big hug, after the hug broke Paul returned to his original position, behind CJ with his arms, wrapped tightly around her waist. Paul spoke, "Have you had your meeting yet?" CJ strained her neck to look back at Paul "No not yet, we were looking for Frank." Paul smiled, pulling CJ tighter to his body, as he spoke "Well let me show you the way" as he moved CJ down the hallway, with Lily following. As the rounded the final corner, Frank was leaning against the wall looking into his cell phone, as he looked up and smiled when he saw the three coming down the hallway. "I was just about to call you" Frank said with a smile, Paul moved CJ closer to Frank "They stumbled into catering during feeding time" Paul said with a smile, as CJ strained her neck back to look up to Paul, as Paul looked down to CJ and gave her a big smile and a wink. Frank walked over and shook CJ's and Lily's hand, and then spoke "Well CJ if your ready, let's get this on the road", CJ nodded and turned around to face Paul who gave her another huge hug, as CJ released a deep breath, they pulled apart and Paul gave her another quick kiss before looking deep into her eyes and spoke "Your gonna be fine, Vince is gonna love you". CJ nodded her head and then turned to Lily, who gave CJ a huge hug and reassured CJ again "You're gonna rock!" CJ looked at her sister "You're gonna be ok here by yourself?" Paul smiled and walked over to Lily, and draped his arm over her shoulders, "I'll keep an eye on her, I'll make sure none of the guys mess with her or anything. You have my word." CJ let a faint smile cross her face, and she took a deep breath and followed Frank down the hallway.

Lily and Paul stood there not moving a muscle, as they watched CJ uneasily follow Frank down the hallway and into the office. Paul looked down to Lily "You think she's gonna be alright?" Lily smiled and responded "She'll be fine as long as she doesn't toss her cookies". Paul laughed out loud at that response, then responded "How about I show you around?", Lily nodded and walked with Paul down the hallway, Paul's arm still draped around her shoulders.

The door opened and CJ followed Frank in, trying her best to keep every inch of her self calm. She took deep breaths, and sometimes remembered to release them, she walked into the huge make-shift office and found Vince sitting in front of a monitor behind the desk. He was watching footage from the show last night, as Frank cleared his throat "Vince, this is CJ Williams". Vince paused the footage, looked over to CJ, smiled then came from behind his desk and shook CJ's hand. CJ reached for his hand and shakily accepted his handshake. Vince spoke "Are you alright?" genuinely concerned, Frank interjected "Vince, CJ's a little nervous. Her trainer didn't exactly let her know we were coming." Vince smiled understanding and then spoke "So this must all be like a whirlwind to you right now huh?" he asked with a slight smile. CJ nodded her head and amazingly spoke "Yeah, you can say that", Vince's smile grew as he continued "Well, how about we just talk like friends for now? No business mumbo jumbo, straight to the point?" CJ let a deep breath go "I'd really appreciate that, sir", Vince smiled wide, and looked to Frank "She's definitely well mannered", and then turned back to CJ "It's refreshing to find someone well mannered these days, but please call me Vince" CJ nodded, as Vince walked back behind his desk, as CJ sat in a chair in front of it, with Frank in the other.

Paul and Lily made their way back to catering, this time the tables weren't half as full as they were earlier. Paul pulled out a chair for Lily, then went to the tables, filling his plate full of different fruits, and grabbed a couple waters and brought them back for Lily and him, as he handed Lily the water and sat across the table from Lily. Lily looked at the fruit quizzically before speaking "Look, I like fruit and all, but I'm a fat ass and fat asses don't eat fruit when there's chocolate cake available" as Lily looked towards the table full of different desserts. Paul laughed before responding "Help yourself", Lily smiled, got up and went and grabbed her a slice of chocolate cake and returned to her seat across from Paul. They both ate quietly for a few moments before Paul spoke, "So your sister said you had school today?", Lily nodded putting another fork full of chocolate cake in her mouth, Paul continued "So why don't you go everyday?" Lily swallowed some of her water, and then put the cap back on before responding "It's a special type of school, same classes and stuff, but I only go once a week." Paul nodded as he popped another grape in his mouth. Paul was desperately trying to think of questions, before he asked "So do you like the fact that your sister wrestles? I know it's hard on a lot of families" Paul spoke honestly, Lily smiled at Paul "Why? If I say no are you gonna tell me about how you've all been trained, and that my sister is safer wrestling than she is riding in a car?" she responded sarcastically, Paul scoffed slightly "So I'm guessing you've heard that lecture before?" he asked slightly amused. Lily smiled and nodded slowly "Yep, sure have." She said taking a deep breath before continuing "Honestly, I like watching wrestling and all, but when It's my sister in that ring it's different. We're all each other's got, so yeah, I worry. I've gotten used to it, and we've come up with ways to make me worry less, but just because I'm used to it, doesn't mean I like it." Lily stated sternly. Paul nodded, taking a bite of a strawberry he responded "Fair enough."

Vince leaned forward onto his desk "CJ here's the bottom line, I want you to come work for me in WWE. We can get you on the road as soon as possible, and get you working dark matches. With your abilities, you'll be on TV within a couple months at the most." Vince spoke excitedly. CJ seemed a bit uncomfortable as she spoke "That sounds great and all. I mean I would love to work for WWE, I grew up watching WWF, so this would be surreal but I can't just leave my life here." Vince seemed a bit confused "What do you mean, CJ?", CJ took a deep breath "Well, I've raised my sister since she was little, and even though she's 18 now, I can't just go running around the country and leave her here." Vince smiled at CJ "I commend you on the responsibilities you've taken upon you at such a young age. That's a great show of character. CJ, but I don't think you know just how many wrestler's I take on the road with this show, and many of them have similar responsibilities to their families. That's why we've implemented a one person travel luxury within the company, it basically means every contracted wrestler can bring one person to travel with them on the company's tab." Vince explained. CJ's eyebrows raised as she heard this news. Vince continued "Some bring their wives or husbands, some bring a parent, some even bring a friend with them. It's up to the wrestler if they choose to use this luxury or not, but I assure you it's not unheard of. And because your sister is of age, I'm sure we could find some work she could do backstage, and even make her some extra money." Vince completed smiling.


	6. Introducing the Hardys

Paul had finished his plate of fruit before standing up from the table "Hey, I'm gonna be right back alright?" he asked looking at Lily. Lily smiled "You ditching me?" she asked with a smile. Paul nodded his head "No…I …Uh…Gotta use the little boy's room" He said sheepishly, then continued "So just hang out here, if anyone gives you any crap you let me know" He finished sternly. Lily couldn't help but smile at Paul trying to be brotherly, she looked up at Paul with a smile "I'll be fine", as Paul nodded and walked away. Lily sat at the table alone, as she looked around the catering area. The tables were empty, Lily pulled out her cell phone and leaned back in her chair as she began playing games on her cell phone when she heard two voices approaching.

Lily sat at the table quietly, pretending not to watch the two men enter the area. Both were tall, one had multicolored hair, and the other had long black hair. Lily watched them carefully over her cellphone as she listened to their conversation.

Jeff walked over to the tables of food, followed by his brother Matt as they continued to argue. "I swear you have got to have the biggest mouth, man!" Jeff exclaimed as he started putting food on his plate. Matt looked to his brother shocked "Well excuse me for talking, bro" Matt defended him self. Jeff returned the spoon to the dish on the table, then turned to his brother "Talking? Matt you just told the whole dang locker room about me tossing my cookies on stage in the third grade play!" Matt laughed again at the mention of it, until he realized Jeff wasn't laughing "They challenged me! They all had great stories so I told a better one!" Matt explained innocently. "But that story wasn't about you!" Jeff exclaimed almost angrily, and without missing a beat Matt responded "I didn't realize there were rules to storytelling". Jeff laughed at that response and nodding his head he turned back to the table and began filling his plate once more, repeating once more "You have the biggest mouth…"

Lily watched as the two men continued to argue down the tables, as she quietly laughed to herself. They reminded her of herself and CJ, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the meeting.

CJ had spent the last half hour listening to Vince's plans for her and her character, and relying every worry and concern she had to Vince, and hearing Vince's solutions to each one. Vince reached into the drawer of the desk and handed CJ some papers. "This is the contract I have in mind for you, CJ. Please give it a look over and let me know of any concerns" Vince spoke confidently. CJ glanced down, and as she skimmed over the contract, her eyes moved over the new amount she'd be getting paid, and CJ nearly choked. CJ started coughing roughly, Vince and Frank broke their conversation and turned to CJ who was now turning red from the coughing. Frank got up from his chair and brought back a glass of water, and as CJ started to calm and sip her water. CJ finally composed spoke "Is this right?" she motioned to Vince, pointing to the amount on the contract. Vince smiled and responded "Why yes, It's quite standard for wrestlers of your ability." CJ's eyes grew wide, as Vince continued "Is that amount satisfactory for you?". CJ laughed "I've never seen that much money in my life, I wouldn't know what to do with it" she smiled, Frank added in "With that much money, you could get whatever you or Lily desired", CJ nodded than responded "Yeah, I could definitely spend that money, after I roll around naked on it!" causing both Vince and Frank to laugh out loud.

A few minutes had passed and Paul hadn't returned yet from the bathroom, but Lily didn't mind as she was still entertained by the two men who were still arguing in the catering area. Both men had finished filling their plates, and were now sitting a few tables across from Lily, but still within earshot.

"I really don't see how me sharing a simple story from our past, all of a sudden means I have a big mouth" Matt pleaded, as Jeff took a bite of his pork chop. Jeff swallowed the bite of food and spoke " Matt, you've always had a big mouth! You just can't keep it shut!" Jeff responded. Matt smiled as he placed his water bottle back on the table "Oh yeah?" Matt then opened his mouth wide, being sarcastic to Jeff. Jeff picked up a grape and tossed it across the table, aiming to get it into Matt's mouth but missed it by a long shot. Matt laughed out loud "Come on, if my mouth's so big this should be easy, bro!" Matt said encouraging and teasing his younger brother. Jeff picked up grape after grape and aimed for Matt's mouth, missing each time causing Matt to laugh and tease harder with each miss.

Lily sat watching the two men, and their childish antics as she giggled to herself at them. Lily didn't know these guys, but she liked them, she couldn't help but smile. Paul walked back into the catering area and re-took his seat across from Lily, as he noticed Lily's stare to the men across the room. Paul glanced across the room, and saw the Hardyz continuing their antics and rolled his eyes, as he turned his attention back to Lily. "They didn't bother you did they?" Paul asked Lily, who simply nodded her head "No". Paul leaned back in his chair and pulled out his cell phone and began checking his text messages, as Lily continued watching the brothers.

Jeff was getting frustrated at this point, he hadn't made a single grape go into Matt's mouth, and Matt was teasing him nonstop. Matt stood from his chair laughing hysterically, and backed away from the table a bit and spoke "Here I'll make it easy for you, it's a straight shot" Matt said teasingly as he opened his mouth wide and closed his eyes. Jeff had enough of his brother teasing, and quickly as Matt's eyes were closed sprinted to the table and grabbed and orange and beamed the orange at Matt's face. Matt's eyes opened just as the orange was buzzing towards his face, "Oh shit!" Matt yelped as he quickly ducked out of the way of the flying fruit, only to turn to see the orange buzz through the air and hit dead center in the back of Triple H's head.

"What the hell?" Paul exclaimed grabbing the back of his head, and turning to face the brothers as Lily put her hand over her mouth trying her best to not let the laughs escape, but losing that battle badly. Paul raised from his chair and stalked over to the brothers as Jeff pleaded "Look man, I'm sorry!" as Matt stood there silently smiling. Paul glared at Jeff, then let a deep breath go "We'll settle this in the ring" he said gruffly to Jeff, before looking to Matt who could barely keep his laughter in. Paul turned to face Matt, and asked roughly "What?" Matt smiled large and let out a huge laugh "That was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time" he said in between his laughs. Paul's face blushed a slight red, as he mumbled "It wasn't that funny", Matt looked over as he heard slight giggling then responded "See, the girl thinks it's funny" as he pointed to Lily, who was still trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.

Paul walked back over to his seat across from Lily, and just as he sat Lily spoke up "It was pretty funny, Paul", as soon as the words left her mouth both Matt and Jeff laughed a little more, which earned them another dirty look from Paul. Paul turned back to Lily, and rolled his eyes as he returned his attention to his cell phone. Matt and Jeff both finished their food, and after trashing their plates, Matt walked over to the table where Paul and Lily were and took a seat next to Lily. Lily turned her attention to him, as he spoke "Don't worry about Paul, he just doesn't have a sense of humor" he said with a smile. Paul looked up from his phone to Matt, then spoke "No, I just laugh at things that are truly funny" Matt retorted "Like what?", Paul seemed to be contemplating then responded "Like your brother's rainbow hair colors" as both Matt and Paul turned to Jeff who was now sitting on the edge of the table. Jeff looked back into the three faces and spoke with fake pain "That hurts…That really hurts". Paul rolled his eyes as he snapped his cell phone shut and turned to Lily, "Lily, let me introduce to the two biggest pains on the roster. Otherwise known as the Hardy brothers" Paul motioned to Matt and Jeff. Jeff let out a deep breath "Thanks for the great introduction" he mumbled under his breath, as Matt added "Yeah, we wouldn't want you wasting any compliments on anyone other than your self" Matt rolled his eyes, as Paul smiled large. Matt then turned to Lily and extended his hand "I'm Matt" as Lily took his hand and then he motioned to Jeff "and that's Jeff" Lily nodded to Jeff , who returned the nod. Lily then spoke "I'm Lily" Matt smiled and then spoke "So you friends with Paul?" he asked curiously. Lily laughed a little "Well, he's alright" Lily teased, as Paul smiled at Lily as she continued to explain "Actually, my sister is in a meeting with Vince, so Paul's keeping an eye on me…" Jeff teased Lily a bit "You need a babysitter?", Lily looking a little offended responded "No!", as Paul joined in "I'm just making sure assholes, like you guys don't give her any shit!"

Matt responded by placing his hand over his heart and spoke "Paul, you really are flattering me with your compliments" as Paul smiled at Matt's overacting antics.

Jeff nudged his brother "We need to get some ring time in", as Matt nodded in agreement, before turning back to Lily "Well Lily, it was nice meeting you…" shaking her hand once more, and standing from the table. Lily watched as Matt left the table and headed for the door, as Jeff stood he turned back to Lily "You wanna come with?" Lily's eyes grew wide "Go where?" she asked curiously. Jeff turned back and placed his hands on the table and leaned in "Matt and I have to do some moves in the ring, you can come and watch if you want" he said with his trademark smile. Lily's cheeks turned deep red, as she turned to Paul, pleading with him with her eyes. Paul released a deep breath, "Go on…" he said, giving in. Lily jumped up and ran to the other side of the table and gave Paul a hug before leaving with Jeff. Paul called to the boys once they got to the door "You two be careful with her, don't let anyone mess with her!". Matt turned back to Paul "Yes Daddy!" he yelled back, as Paul rolled his eyes once more, as he watched Lily walk down the hallway with Jeff and Matt.


	7. New Friends & Cupcakes

Two Hours Later…

The door to the make-shift Mr. Mcmahon's office opened and CJ exited carrying a large stack of papers with her, as she walked eerily almost shaking. Her eyes couldn't leave the papers that now contained her signature, her mind was running wild. This was going to change her whole life, and not only hers but her sister's life too, this was what she always dreamed of, and now it was coming true. CJ walked through the busy hallways aimlessly, looking for Paul and her sister, as CJ turned the corner she ran smack into another body, as she fell backwards and all the papers scattered around the floor. CJ laid on the floor for a moment, before getting up and apologizing profusely as she was on her knees, collecting her papers hurriedly "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention…Totally…Totally my fault…I'm so sor" she continued, when she looked up into the deep blue eyes of the man she ran into, as he was now knelt next to her, helping her collect the scattered papers. She recognized him immediately, the blue eyes, the killer smile that was on his face, the spiky blonde hair, when finally Chris Jericho spoke "It's ok, darling" he finished with a big smile across his face. CJ let out a deep breath and rubbed her face with her empty hand, as Chris picked up the rest of the papers and glanced at them before speaking again "So you're our new diva?" he asked standing to his feet and reaching his hand out for CJ's. CJ took his hand, and smiled as she got back to her feet and collected the rest of the papers from his hand "Yeah, I guess so" she said, feeling the blush come to her cheeks. Jericho leaned against the wall, continuing the conversation "Well I always did enjoy the company of the divas" he finished with a wink. CJ smiled at the charming man and retorted "Oh really now?" Jericho pushed himself off the wall and leant close to CJ, as she froze up when his mouth was directly outside her ear "Well…only the special ones" he responded as he returned to his position on the wall, as CJ rolled her eyes and blushed even more. CJ glanced at her cell phone as she just received a new text message from Paul, as she looked back to Chris "Well I better get going, it was nice meeting you Chris" CJ stated extending her hand to Chris, as he grasped her hand and shook it gently, letting a big smile form across his face "My pleasure…definitely" he said in a seductive tone. CJ got her hand back and turned to walk back down the hallway, when she heard Chris yell down the hallway to her "When do you join the tour?", CJ turned to face him now walking backwards down the hall in the same direction "In a week or so." CJ responded with a smile, Chris smiled as he yelled back to her "I will definitely see you then" as CJ smiled and turned back to walk frontwards as she continued around the corner and down another long hallway.

CJ finally walked around the corner and found herself in catering, where Paul was sitting in one chair, his back facing her. CJ snuck up behind him slowly, and quickly wrapped her arms around him, feeling him jump as her arms wrapped around him, causing her to giggle a bit, as Paul suddenly grabbed her arms and flung her around the chair, landing in his lap with his arms now tightly around her waist. CJ still giggling a bit "I didn't startle you…did I?" she asked, knowing the answer. Paul putting on a mock tough exterior "No way.." as CJ nodded her head in fake agreement with him. Paul smiled as he sneakily caught CJ's lips in a kiss, that was intended to be a quick one, which turned deeper as CJ gave him access to her mouth, and Paul hungrily accepted, deepening the kiss. Unbeknownst to CJ, suddenly Paul snatched the papers out of her hands, as the kiss broke and brought the papers into his eyesight. CJ watched as he scanned the papers with his honey brown eyes, CJ's cheeks turned red as she spoke sheepishly "I guess I'll give this thing a try" as Paul removed the papers out of his face and a smile grew across as he suddenly stood and lifted CJ up in his arms in a big bear hug. "This is great! My girl and my job together!" he exclaimed. CJ's eyes grew big "Your girl huh?" she asked him, now face to face with him. Paul seemed to think this over a bit, then responded "If you want to be?" Moments of silence passed, then as a smile grew across CJ's face she spoke "I say we go for it!" as she pressed her lips to his in a quick, deep kiss as he sat her back on the ground. CJ turned to Paul "Look, I'm gonna go find Lily" she stated as she began to walk away from Paul only to have Paul reach out and grab her hand and quickly pull her back to him, capturing her lips in a quick kiss once more. The kiss broke as Paul spoke "She went to the ring with the Hardys" As CJ once again turned to leave Paul, he once again grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, capturing her lips in another deep kiss, the kiss broke and Paul spoke again "You're staying for the show right?" he asked, as CJ reached into her back pocket pulling two tickets out showing Paul, her and Lily's seats for the show, as she once again began to walk away from Paul, when once again Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, capturing her lips in another kiss, this time with the kiss broke Paul spoke "That one was just for the hell of it" as CJ burst out laughing and began walking away from Paul once again.

CJ rounded the corner and walked down the curtain and down the ramp towards the ring. Her mind couldn't help but wander as she looked over the empty seats, that would be filled in only a few hours. She could hear the screams of the fans in her ears, as she imagined what it would be like to walk down the ramp during a real show. She reached the ring and pulled herself into the ring, walking around the ring looking at all the empty seats, imagining them all full in her mind. CJ climbed up high on to one of the turnbuckles looking out in the make believe audience, she closed her eyes as the screams of the make believe fans rang in her ears, as she could see them all in her mind. They were all cheering, all cheering for her. She could see the young kids in the audience, the little girls screaming in the audience, looking at her as if she was cooler than Barbie. She kept her eyes closed, as the yells in her mind rang loud, when a voice in reality overshadowed the fans in her mind "You can imagine it all you want, but it ain't nothing like the real thing" a deep voice spoke with a slight drawl. CJ's eyes shot open as she turned to see a man walking down the ramp, his long, black hair tied back as he walked up the stairs and into the ring. CJ knew exactly who it was, her cheeks turned a deep red, knowing Matt Hardy had just seen her fantasizing, as she climbed down from the turnbuckle and met him halfway in the ring and extended her hand. "I'm.." she was cut off as Matt shook CJ's hand and a smile grew across his face "CJ". CJ nodded her head, a little surprised he knew her name, as Matt explained "I've heard a lot about you…your sister has told Jeff and I all about you" he finished with a smile, as CJ's eyebrows rose curiously "Please tell me she didn't tell you any embarrassing stories" Matt's smile grew wider "Nah, she told us only good things" as CJ's face seemed relieved, as Matt continued "But I do have a question?" CJ looked up from the ground into his brown eyes as he continued "What possessed you to stick a marble in your ear?". CJ's face turned to a shock of horror "Oh my god! I can't believe she told you that story!" CJ started pacing in the ring, muttering things under her breath "I can't believe her, I'm gonna kill her" as the color grew on CJ's cheeks. Matt smiled and laughed to himself at this reaction she was having, there was no doubt that Matt definitely thought she was cute. Matt walked over to CJ, stopping her from pacing, placing his hands on her shoulders, making her face him as he spoke "I thought it was cute…" he said with a smile. CJ blushed even more, if it was possible as she looked him in the eye "I'm so embarrassed" she said smiling. Matt draped his arm around her shoulder, standing next to her now "Don't be…I thought the story was adorable" as he led her out of the ring and they began walking up the ramp. Halfway up the ramp, her color was returning to CJ's cheeks when Matt spoke again " And I will say you look darn cute in your tank top, with your mouth open when your sleeping", as CJ's head snapped to Matt "She didn't show you the pics" CJ asked nearly shocked. Matt's eyes darted to CJ as he simply responded "maybe" with a quick smirk as they continued up the ramp.

The two walked up the ramp and through the curtain as they continued down the hallway. There was something about Matt, CJ just couldn't put her finger on. She felt extremely comfortable with him, like she could tell him anything in the world. Little did CJ know, that Matt felt the same way when he talked to CJ, the two definitely had a connection there was no doubt about that, they only knew each other for less than an hour and already felt like they knew each other for years. CJ and Matt spoke as they continued down a long hallway, as CJ asked "Lily, hasn't been any trouble or anything has she?" CJ asked as Matt turned his head towards her and responded "Ok number one she's not a little kid, she's a grown woman, and number two, Jeff's enjoyed having someone around who thinks his hair is cool", as CJ laughed out loud "Yeah, she's been wanting to get her hair dyed for awhile, I've been telling her no. I promised her she could get it done after she found a job" as Matt nodded his head, and spoke "What color does she want hers?" CJ faced Matt "Purple, if you can imagine that?" Matt shook his head and rolled his eyes "What are we gonna do with them?" he asked sarcastically bringing a smile to CJ's face, CJ released a deep breath "nothing, like you said they're grown adults" as Matt nodded his head in agreement, as CJ continued "So you don't think your brother's hair is cool?", Matt looked puzzled for a moment "Personally, it's not my thing…but it could be worse" CJ had to ask "How?" as Matt smiled huge "Well he could be wearing dresses to complete the whole Rainbow Bright ensemble" as CJ busted out laughing at that image, as she responded "What? Don't think Jeff would make a good Rainbow Bright?", Matt turned to CJ "No, it's not that, it's just we all know who would end up being his sidekick StarBright and I don't have the legs for that outfit."

Matt led CJ to a door, as it opened there stood Jeff and Lily over near the sink, both sporting freshly colored, purple hair. "Oh My God" CJ spoke as she looked at her sister who now had her once blonde hair, a light purple color that matched Jeff's. Matt spoke "Well, no need to imagine it now" as CJ gave him a dirty look and continued her glare back at her sister. "What did you do?" CJ asked calmly, Jeff answered "I dyed it for her". CJ turned her death glare to Jeff "Why?", as Jeff simply responded "She asked me to." CJ was in shock, she couldn't believe her sister had went through with it, she walked towards Jeff, as she got just inches from him she spoke seriously "You have 10 seconds to run, hair boy!" as Jeff bolted out the door, CJ quick on his tail, with Matt behind her and Lily running behind Matt screaming how this running was messing up her new hair.

The four raced through the halls backstage loudly, as the many people jumped out of the way as they barreled through the narrow walkways. Jeff raced around one corner, and with CJ close to snatching him, Jeff grabbed the first person he saw, who just happened to be Chris Jericho and snapped a hold on him (The hold later became known as the masterlock) and turned Chris around in between an approaching CJ and himself. "What the hell?" Chris yelled feeling his arms being held behind his neck as he strained his neck to see who had grabbed him, as CJ ran full force, quickly coming to a stop before she ran directly into Jericho. Matt running up behind CJ, wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her back from attacking anyone at that moment, and Lily running quite a few feet behind them, finally appeared around the corner now holding a cupcake. Jeff held Jericho tight to him, peeking over his shoulder to the face of CJ, Jeff exclaimed with a smile "You wouldn't hurt another woman would you?", Jericho's head quickly snapped back as far as it could "Hey, watch it hardy!", as CJ responded "You are not a woman Jeff!", Jeff stopping to think for a moment, just now noticed Lily "How'd you get a cupcake?" as Matt and CJ turned to face Lily who was standing calmly behind Matt munching on her cupcake. Lily looked shocked as she swallowed the food in her mouth and spoke "What? Ya'll never seen a girl eat before?" as all four continued to stare at Lily, as she spoke again "Nothing to see here, continue with the bloodfest" as Matt and CJ refocused their attention to Jeff, who still had a confused Jericho held tight. Jeff snapping out of the distraction, spoke to CJ "Well you wouldn't hurt someone prettier than a woman would you?" this causing Jericho to fight against the hold Hardy on him, threatening the whole time "That's it Hardy, I'm gonna kick your ass", as Jeff struggled to keep the hold on Jericho. Jeff finally released the hold on Jericho, as Matt wrapped his arms around CJ tighter while Jeff explained his actions, as he raised his arms in mock defeat "Ok Ok, I'm sorry…It's just not everyday someone wants their hair like mine, maybe I did jump the gun a bit and I'm sorry" he seemed genuinely sorry as he walked closer to CJ. CJ calming down as Matt held her tighter, Jeff now standing directly in front of her, she extended her hand "Alright, I guess I had no right to chase you…I'm sorry" with her hand extended waiting for Jeff's acceptance, as suddenly Jeff wrapped his arms around CJ and pulled her into a big hug as he exclaimed "Us Carolina boys don't shake hands, we hug". Only to hear Jericho say "and he called me a woman" as the hug broke and Jeff shot Jericho a dirty look.

Jeff walked over to Lily, who was now finished with her cupcake, and leaned against the wall "I believe you owe me something", Lily looking perplexed looked back into Jeff's eyes as she spoke honestly "I do?", a big smile growing across Jeff's face he spoke "You owe me a cupcake". Lily quickly yelled "I'll be in catering" as Jeff draped his arm around Lily and the two of them walked to catering together. Matt, Jericho and CJ all watching as the two of them walked off, as Matt turning to Jericho and CJ, and suddenly feeling uncomfortable maybe even a bit jealous spoke up "I..uh…gotta check on some things" as he turned to walk away, as CJ stopped him. CJ enveloped him in a huge hug as she spoke "Thanks for not letting me kill your brother", letting the hug break. Matt sheepishly admitted "You have no idea how many times I've heard that", causing CJ to giggle, as he walked down the hallway. CJ watching Matt walk away, was awoken out of her thoughts, by someone clearing their throat as she turned and saw Chris leaning against the wall with a sly smile on his face. CJ blushed slightly "What?" she asked, as he pushed himself off the wall and explained "Oh I'm just thinking how good the hug I'm gonna get is gonna feel". CJ smiled as she asked "How do you know you're gonna get a hug ?" as Chris faked pouting and exclaimed "But Jeff got one and so did Matt, and plus I was gonna help you kill hardy so that should count for something" as CJ laughed even harder and walked and enveloped Chris in a huge hug, as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

As the two hugged, suddenly a deep cough flew through the room as the hug broke and Chris and CJ turned to see Paul standing in the hallway, eyeing them suspiciously. CJ smiled as she saw him and walked over to him as he draped his arm around her possessively. Chris walked over to the pair, his eyes never leaving CJ, as he got closer and finally turned his attention to the much larger man in front of him, a hint of anger in his voice as he simply spoke "Paul", which received a slight nod and a equal response of "Chris", as Paul pulled CJ closer to his large body. Chris's eyes turning back to CJ, the smile reappeared on his face as he grabbed CJ's hand and laid a gentle kiss on the back of it, before saying "I'll see you in a couple weeks" as he let her hand go and made his away around Paul and down the hallway, never looking back. Chris disappeared around the corner, as Paul turned to CJ "Now that that's taken care of, I wanted to make sure you and Lily made it to your seats in time" he said with a smile. CJ rolled her eyes, at his assumption about Chris, as she retorted and defended her actions "We're just friends Paul. I'm gonna make some friends if I work here now", Paul released a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter pulling her to him, silently giving in "I know…It's just…Well with these guys you have to let them know the way it is…or" CJ smiled as she realized how cute he was worrying about her, and cutting him off she pressed her lips to his. The quick kiss broke, as Paul spoke "So that's how you shut me up?" he said with a smile a slight wink, CJ smiled large and spoke "I do what I have to do" as Paul turned and let one arm drop from her shoulders as the walked down the hallway together,

The two walked towards catering as Paul's phone with off. Paul pulled the phone out of his pocket and quickly read the text message, closed his phone and turned to CJ "Hey, I have to go", CJ faking pouting, as he continued "it's the job babe". He gave CJ a quick kiss as he headed off down the hallway in the other direction, yelling that he would see her out in the arena during the show, after her. CJ continued down to catering with a smile on her face, the closer she got to catering she noticed more and more people leaving the area, most of them laughing. CJ rounded the corner only to hear screaming, and as she entered the area she was welcomed by the site of her sister, Jeff and Matt all three of them had their faces covered with frosting. At the time Jeff was holding Matt while Lily was rubbing frosting on his face as he was wrestling to get free. CJ watched as Matt got free and made his way to the table grabbed a cupcake and beamed it across the room hitting Lily in the face as she laughed even harder when it hit her, and watching Matt turn to Jeff and toss a cupcake after him hitting him in the back. CJ was brought out of her thoughts when Lily called to her "CJ! Watch out", CJ turned just in time to see Jeff Hardy stalking up to her, his hands covered in frosting like his face, and him holding a fresh cupcake in one hand, and an evil smile on his face. CJ backed away from him as he followed her, CJ warned "Jeffrey Nero don't you dare…" as Jeff laughed evilly and suddenly lunged at CJ, as CJ turned and ran, only to run directly into a frosting covered Matt. CJ took a quick sigh of relief and spoke "Matt, stop your brother", as Matt didn't respond he only smiled evilly, and grabbed CJ's hands and held her as Jeff attacked, smearing frosting and cupcake all over CJ's once clean face, as both Hardys and Lily laughed out loud. CJ broke free only to glare at Matt and then at Jeff, as she turned to her sister, she yelled "Lily, load me up" as Lily nodded and ran to the table to toss a fresh cupcake to her sister. Lily grabbing a couple of her own, Lily yelled "Attack!" as both sisters went on a cupcake attack on the Hardys, chasing them around the catering area. CJ chasing Matt with a cupcake, only to see Matt trip and fall to the ground, as CJ quickly jumped on him, straddling him and rubbing the cupcake on his face, as Matt laughed out loud. Suddenly, as CJ was torturing Matt, she felt two frosting covered hands come from behind and begin to rub frosting all over her face as she squirmed to get free. Jeff kept her in his hands, as he rubbed more and more frosting on her face, as Matt, CJ, and Jeff were laughing. What Jeff didn't realize was that Lily was sneakily planning her attack as she snuck up behind him and jumped on his back, and hit him in directly in the face with the cupcake she was holding, and wrapping her legs around him to keep her balance. All four of them now laughing, only to be brought to a sudden stop, when a deep gruff voice loudly spoke "What in the good lord's name?". The foursome froze as they were and turned to see Shawn Michaels standing in the doorway, his mouth gaped open, and holding on to the little hand of his son Cameron. Cameron's eyes wide, as he looked up to his dad "Daddy? Can I play with my food too?" he asked innocently, as Shawn smiled slightly at his son, before looking back to the cupcake covered foursome, who were now shyly looking everywhere but in Shawn's eyes. Shawn let out a husky laugh and ruffled his son's hair as he answered "You know the rule Cameron, no food fights until you're an adult", as Shawn shook his head and walked Cameron past catering and down the long hallway, leaving the four still in catering, and still covered with frosting.

The frosted foursome walked down the hallway, laughing the whole way as they made their way to the Hardys locker room. Matt tossing everyone towels as Matt and CJ made their way to the sink first throwing water on their faces. CJ let the water wash over her face only to feel the water hit her again, as her head snapped to Matt, as he tried to look innocent. "Did you just splash me hardy?" CJ asked tauntingly, as Matt splashed CJ again. CJ reached into the sink and splashed Matt, only to be splashed once more, as CJ spoke "Hardy, don't start with me…"as CJ once more reached back into the sink to splash Matt once more. CJ put the towel over her face to dry it , as Lily began to wash her face, only to feel Matt throw a big splash of water on both of them. Lily and CJ looked to each other and then to Matt as he smiled innocently and then ran around the corner into the shower area. Now this whole time both CJ and Lily were paying attention to Matt and not even considering Jeff, as they both grabbed a paper cup that were in holders nearby and filled them with water. Then both of them at the same time exclaimed "Let's get him" as the sneakily snuck around the corner, looking to surprise Matt with two cups full of water. It wasn't until they both got around the wall, and came face to face with both Hardy boys smiling, as they held super soakers and began to pummel the sisters with water, soaking the girls in a matter of minutes as CJ and Lily squealed as they were hit with the cold water, both Hardy boys laughing evilly.

Minutes later CJ and Lily sat at their seats in the arena, as people started to enter the arena. Both girls were slightly dried by now, as they sat in the best seats they had ever had, which was front row, right on the corner of the ramp. CJ ran her hands through her hair, still feeling a bit of frosting still in their as she slightly laughed and shook her head "Those boys are crazy". Lily laughed out loud, before turning in her seat to face CJ "I say we owe them one", CJ turned to look into the determined face of her younger sister, as she spoke "What do you have in mind?" as Lily just shrugged her shoulders, as the pyrotechnics went off signaling the start of the show.


	8. After show karaoke

The show was great, CJ and Lily were on the feet for the whole show and having a blast. The hardy boyz came out, as they were doing a tag team event that night, throwing smiles at both CJ and Lily when they saw them from the ramp and ring. CJ and Lily cheering loudly when they captured the win over Miz and Morrison, Jeff climbed to the turnbuckle across from Lily and tossed his armbands down to her, who quickly slipped them on smiling. Watching as both Hardy boys climbed out of the ring and made it over to them, Matt capturing CJ first in a wide hug, whispering into her ear "Like I said…Nothing like it", as he let her go with a big smile, then moved to hug Lily, as Jeff made his way to CJ. Jeff approached CJ carefully at first "Hate me?", a smile grew across her face, as she reached out and pulled the slim man into a big hug "Nah, just expect payback", as she released him, Jeff with a big smile on his face as he quickly responded "A war it is then" as Matt wrapped his arm over his younger brother's shoulders and they made their way back up the ramp. Jericho was the next new friend that came out as he faced Cena in a Steel Cage match. CJ and Lily both squealing loudly as Cena entered the ring, and as soon as Jericho's entrance hit, CJ leaned against the railing watching the blonde haired man saunter down the ramp, to the boos of the crowd. He reached the end of the ramp and looked to both sides, once he noticed CJ on the edge of the railing he smiled a quick smile and gave her a quick wink, before continuing with his 'asshole' gimmick. The two watched as the two men pummeled each other inside the ring, when finally watching Jericho drop to the floor right in front of them winning the match. CJ and Lily both looking down to him from their spots, Chris stood and brushed himself off, before walking to CJ and giving her a hug. He held her tight as he whispered in her ear "Your boy friend can't stop us now" he said with a big smile, then continued up the ramp, as CJ rolled her eyes, watching him saunter up the ramp.

Batista came out to the ring, as Lily and CJ both yelled for the muscular man, as "It's all about the Game" blared through the speakers. CJ watched as her new boyfriend walked down the ramp, wearing a t-shirt, and his cute wrestling trunks. He walked from the ramp, directly to CJ and Lily, he stood in front of them as he took off his shirt and gave it to CJ with a smile and a wink "This will look much better on you", as CJ hugged him, and the couple shared a quick kiss. The hug broke and Paul turned to Lily as she spoke "You know Batista's gonna kick your ass right?", as Paul with looked at her a serious face "Hey! Who you cheering for?", to which Lily replied "The hot man in the ring" as Paul smiled and gave CJ a quick look and then made his way into the ring.

The match went quickly when Paul hit Batista with the Pedigree and got the pin. Paul made his way to CJ and Lily, CJ wrapping her arms around the sweaty man and capturing his lips in a post match kiss, that broke when CJ giggled, Paul looking confused asked "What?", CJ spoke "You're all sweaty". Paul smiled and spoke confidently "looks good on me don't it?" as CJ rolled her eyes, giving Paul another quick kiss. Paul turned to Lily as she reached out and gave him a hug, when the hug broke she spoke "You know he let you win right?" Paul laughed out loud and spoke "Oh, trust me…he'll be saying the same thing in the back!", as he gave CJ another quick hug and made his way up the ramp.

The show had ended, and the girls waited for the crowd to disperse before making their way backstage. The crowd had finally emptied, as both CJ and Lily stood and slowly made their way to the back hallways. Walking through the hallways, CJ walked a few steps in front of Lily, only to round a corner when suddenly CJ let out a blood curling scream, as a person jumped out from a doorway directly in front of her yelling loudly. "AAHHHH" CJ screamed like a child, her feet actually leaving the ground, as she leapt into the air. Lily coming behind CJ, who was laughing hysterically at this, placed her arm on her sister's shoulder "Are you ok?" CJ finally calming placed her hand on her chest, while she looked at the figure who had just removed his mask, and it turned out to be none other than Jeff Hardy. CJ quickly went after him, gently swatting his arm "You're such an asshole!" she said while a smile crept across her face as he tried to protect himself from the gentle swats laughing hysterically. "Watch it bro…I'm gonna let her kill you this time", as CJ stopped and moved to Matt, giving him a big hug, as she stood next to him. CJ looked at Matt "How'd you get to be a nice guy? And not an asshole?" CJ asked with a smile, looking to a still laughing Jeff, who now had his arms around Lily. Matt simply shrugged and spoke "It's a gift.", when Jeff spoke "It's all an act, watch it missy, or he'll get you screaming" as both CJ and Matt's eyes grew wide and glared at Jeff, when he continued "or maybe you want that" he said with a smile, as CJ took off after him once again, this time with Matt behind her.

CJ caught Jeff only a few feet from her, as he turned with a smile on his face and began apologizing "I was joking, I was joking". As Matt caught up to them, and they had Jeff pinned up against a wall, CJ turned to Matt, "Where's he ticklish at?", when suddenly Lily spoke from behind them "His stomach" as both CJ and Matt turned to look at her, as she looked at them confused and explained "He told me when I poked him there earlier, God, how easy do you think I am?" she asked as she rolled her eyes…CJ and Matt turning back to Jeff, as CJ began to mercilessly tickle Jeff, as he giggled uncontrollably. Jeff fell to the ground, laughing as CJ straddled him and continued tickling him, when Jeff screamed to Matt "Dude, help me bro!" as Matt rolled his eyes and was laughing at CJ and Jeff 'playing nice'. Matt looked to Lily, who was taking pictures of the two with her phone when he spoke "Lily?" and gave her a telling look, Lily simply responded "All over man, she's extremely ticklish" as Matt wagged his eyebrows and went after CJ. Within only a few moments, both Hardy boys now had CJ pinned to the floor, both of them tickling her, while Lily continued to take pictures of the scene taking place.

A deep cough stopped everything in their tracks as Paul stood in front of them, with his arms crossed across his chest. "What are you doing to my girlfriend?" he asked calmly as Matt and Jeff let CJ up as Lily spoke "Jesus Paul, way to kill a mood", as CJ got up and moved to Paul and gave him a kiss as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. CJ spoke "Paul relax, we were just playing around." As Jeff continued her speech "Yeah Paul, we were just having some fun", Paul spoke with a smile "Well that's my girlfriend you were having fun with", Lily speaking up again "God Paul, it's not like they were having an orgy or something" as everyone looked to Lily, as she spoke once again "What?" Jeff smiled and spoke "I like the way you think" he spoke with a smile and wagged his eyebrows, Lily giggled and spoke "You're a perv", Jeff rolled his eyes and responded "You'll learn to love it", returning his attention back to Paul. Paul turned to CJ, "Hey I know we said we'd catch dinner but I gotta cancel, something came up, Vince's thing" Paul explained to CJ, everyone else looking on. CJ responded "Oh…ok, no problem…so I'll talk to you later?" she asked hopefully, as Paul smiled and moved closer to her "Count on it" he said pulling her closer to him and capturing her lips in a deep kiss, before breaking it off. He gave both Hardy boys a quick stern look, before walking down the hallway. Once out of earshot, Jeff spoke up "God, you'd think he was your father or something", as CJ scoffed "Ewww…Jeff" she said with a disgusted look on her face. Matt sliding up next to CJ, "So since your free for dinner, how about you girls show us around town?" CJ turning to Matt standing next to her, then to Jeff who had his arm around Lily, before she answered "Alright."

Three hours later, the four of them sat in a dingy karaoke bar on the suburban side of Vegas, listening to a drunk biker trying his best to sing the theme to "Gilligan's Island", as the four of them cringed hearing the biker try to hit the high notes. "Dude, I'm all for freedom of speech and stuff, but this guy singing is not entertainment" Jeff groaned, leaning back in his chair with his free arm draped across the back of Lily's chair. "It's more like cruel and unusual punishment" CJ spoke, her head resting in her palms, as Matt's arm was draped along the back of her chair. Finally, the song ended, and all four began cheering wildly, simply for the fact of the song ending. A smile grew across Matt's face as he looked across the table to his brother, "Let's show this place real entertainment" Matt said, as Jeff's eyebrows raised and both men took off up to the stage in a hurry. CJ looked to Lily, who simply shrugged and turned her chair to face the stage, when CJ spoke "If they're worse than the other guy, you realize we'll have to kill them right?", Lily turned to her sister "If they're worse than the other guy, I'll help you hide their bodies" she spoke as both girls started laughing when the music started. As moments passed, CJ recognized the song, as both Hardy boys began their rendition of Whitesnake's "Here I go", CJ and Lily both singing along in their chairs. The song ended and the place broke into applause, as both men walked back to the table, both plopping in their chairs, Jeff was the first to speak after setting his beer back on the table "So I think it's time the girls did a song, what do you think bro?". Matt smiled and nodded as he nudged CJ with his elbow, trying to encourage it. Lily spoke "Hey, I'm all for it, but I don't know about CJ over there" as all three turned their attention to CJ, who simply leaned back in her seat and seemed to be contemplating the thought. She looked to Matt, who simply had a goofy smile plastered on his face as he brought the beer to his lips, she turned to Lily who had a intrigued look on her face, almost encouraging her to sing with her, when suddenly CJ leaned forward and said "Let's rock this place" as CJ and Lily made their way to the stage. The music started and minutes later, the girls had just belted the best version of Def Leppard's  
"Pour Some Sugar on Me" that the boys had ever seen, as they made their way back to the table. Jeff stood and gave CJ a high five as she walked by, and enveloped Lily in a huge hug as he simply spoke "That was hot!" with a smile on his face. CJ retook her seat and took a swig of her beer, as Matt looked over to her. CJ smiled "What?", Matt just shook his head before he spoke "Just never thought you'd pick that song", CJ leaned forward "I love that song" she said shyly, playing with the beer bottle with her fingers when Matt spoke again, this time him leaning forward "I like it too" when he leaned forward even more, just outside of CJ's ear and whispered huskily into it "Especially when you sing it", CJ suddenly feeling Matt's hand on her thigh. CJ jumped from the table and spoke "OK, everyone at this table has been cut off from alcohol, and I'm going to the bathroom" she quickly spurted out and rushed to the bathroom, leaving both Matt and Jeff to turn to Lily, who simply spoke "Don't look at me, I'm not even old enough to drink."

CJ leaned over the sink in the bathroom, splashing water on her face as she looked into the mirror. Why were things getting so complicated? Why now? CJ had never been the girl to chase a guy, and even though she had crushes, she just wasn't the type to pursue them. The fact was simple, CJ didn't have much confidence in her looks, she didn't see a beautiful woman when she looked in the mirror, she saw a hideous woman with way too many muscles. Now, in only 24 hours, she has a brand new boyfriend who isn't just gorgeous, but sweet, she's made friends with Jericho, who she was pretty sure was hitting on her, and now Matt was making a move? CJ just couldn't comprehend this, see the fact is that CJ has always been too busy for relationships, she's been raising her sister from such a young age, then the training, the jobs, the career, CJ never had time for a boyfriend, crushes and cheap porn was all she ever had when it came to relationships, and quite honestly she was afraid of the intimacy that was sure to come with these guys. She nearly freaked last night during her make out session with Paul, and now all this? God, what's too happen if it ever goes to the bedroom, one thing she had never experienced in her 25 years of life.

CJ took a deep breath and wiped the remaining water off her face, released the deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, as soon as she made it out the door she was met with a deep voice with a drawl. "I'm sorry" the voice spoke, when CJ turned to see Matt leaning against the wall looking deep into her eyes. CJ put on a smile, "Sorry? For what?" she played coyly, as Matt continued "I thought I might of upset you or something." CJ turned to Matt and faced him directly and flat out lied "Oh no, nothing like that…I've just never really had affectionate people in my life, so the whole friend touching thing is new" she finished with a smile. Matt, hiding his hurt from her only thinking of him as a friend, but then heard his own mind shut him off…"she has a boyfriend" his mind repeated, when Matt let a smile cross his face "Well get used to it missy, cause I'm a friendly guy" he said as he grabbed her into a hug, and walked her back out to the table.

As CJ and Matt returned to the table, where Lily was seated to see Jeff just now taking the stage, Lily glanced back to CJ as she sat and mouthed "You ok?" to which CJ smiled at her sister and nodded her head, when Jeff took the mic. The music started and the only responses that could be heard was CJ exclaiming "Oh god" when Lily glanced back and spoke "That's not…" before she could finish Jeff began, he started singing word for word Vanilla Ice's "Ice Ice Baby". The three sat at the table, laughing hysterically, when Jeff took the mic and left the stage still rapping when coming back to the table, Jeff danced his way over to his brother and shoved the mic in Matt's face, urging him to continue with the lyrics, when Matt just gave his brother a disgusted look and pushed the microphone out of his face roughly. Jeff, not to be discouraged, continued rapping then dancing his way over to Lily and pushed the mic in Lily's face, Lily opened her mouth and blatantly responded "No way Jeff!" as she covered her face with her hands. Jeff let out a deep sigh and then danced his way to the back of the table and soon enough, as the crowd looked on pushed the mic into CJ's face, CJ quickly glanced up at Jeff who was smiling wide and caught a quick glimpse of the crowd, before she took the mic from Jeff, stood from her seat and began rapping word for word, the next verse of the song to everyone's amazement. Jeff's eyes opened wide, as he looked into the wide eyes of Matt and Lily, then turned back to CJ who was continuing to beat Vanilla Ice at his own song, before handing Jeff back the mic and returning back to her seat calmly. Jeff, only to be shocked for a minute, made his way back to the stage, as CJ took another swig of her beer as Matt and Lily stared at her wide eyed. Matt finally spoke "What was that?" he said, in an amused voice, CJ simply smiled and shrugged, as Lily continued "Very Nice CJ" as she reached across and gave her sister a high five across the table. Jeff returned to the table and simply sat in the chair and leaned across the table and repeated his brother's words "What the hell was that CJ?", CJ laughed at his shocked face and simply shrugged again, finishing her beer.

Hours later, the club had closed down and after dropping Matt and Jeff off at their hotel, CJ and Lily returned to their house. They opened the door and Lily plopped on the couch, as CJ went and looked over the mail of the day, before taking a seat on the other side of the couch. Lily looked down to CJ "So where do we go from here?" Lily took a deep breath and took a swig of her bottled water, she had grabbed before taking a seat and spoke as she ran her hands through her hair, "Well, we have 2 weeks to get everything here settled, then we join the tour". Lily nodded slowly, before CJ spoke again "Are you gonna be ok with this? Cause I'm sure I can work something out so you can stay here…" Lily nodded "No, I wanna go…I want to go with you" CJ smiled and went to the kitchen to put her bottle back in the fridge before speaking again "Well, I'll see you in the morning kid" as she gave her sister a hug and walked to her bedroom. After answering a few text messages from Paul, CJ fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Lily laid sleeping in her bed peacefully, when she heard banging on the front door. "What the hell?" she grumbled as she rolled over and glanced at the clock. "Who the hell is at the door this early?" she spoke angrily as she got up from the bed and stumbled to the front door to peek out the peep hole. She opened the door and saw Paul standing on the other side, "What the hell? I thought you left with the others?" she spoke shockingly, when Paul's smile faded from his face "Nice to see you too, kid" he spoke before engulfing her in a hug. Lily let him in to the house, as he took a seat at the dining room table, and Lily went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, Paul explained "well I figured I could be some help around here for a couple weeks, so I took a couple weeks off, and will go back to the tour with you guys" he said smiling. Lily turned to him "You can do that?", she asked innocently, Paul stretched back in the chair "Yep, I'm supposed to be injured anyways, so it makes sense." He said with a smile, before glancing down the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, Lily watched him look around the house before she spoke "She's still asleep", she said with a smile, watching Paul turn a bit red from being caught. Lily took a deep breath before continuing "You want me to go get her up?", Paul nodded his head before smiling big, and responding "How about I wake her up?", Lily's face turned concerned "I don't know Paul, she's not exactly the nicest morning person", Paul simply ignored the comment as he made his way down the hallway, and opened the door that he remembered she said was her room during his tour. Lily watched as he entered CJ's room, and simply laughed to herself, before whispering under her breath "He has no idea what he's in for", as she went to fix herself some pancakes.

Paul closed the door behind him as he looked at CJ sleeping peacefully in her bed. The blankets spread across her bed as it splayed across the bed, Paul laughed to himself as he thought "Well she said she was a bed hog", he remembered during the tour she had given him. He noticed her bare foot stick out from the one end of the blanket and followed the naked limb with his eyes, as he led his eyes up her bare calf and past the knee, til the blanket covered the rest of it from his sight. He stood there for moments, just watching her, when a smile crossed his face and he slowly made his way to the bed. He quietly slid his shoes off and slowly and carefully climbed into an empty spot on the bed, as he lay on his side, looking at her face to face, watching her sleeping expression. He couldn't control his fingers as they started at her hand and traced a faint line up her fingers, over her wrist, up her forearm to her shoulder, to the strap of the tanktop she was wearing. CJ's sleepily figure rolled over a bit, not once waking up but now the sleeping figure lay on her back, sprawled out even more. Paul simply watched the sleeping figure, when he noticed the blanket was mostly covering her bottom half, and noticed her tank top had rolled up exposing her naval and stomach to his eyes. Paul sighed as he could feel his pants tighten, just looking at CJ's body, he lightly ran his fingers over the exposed skin, and couldn't help himself, he had to taste it, as he carefully positioned himself to straddle CJ and gently and carefully laid his lips on CJ's naval, enjoying the taste of her skin. CJ's eyes shot open feeling the kiss bestowed upon her stomach, and since she wasn't expecting a man in her room, she immediately attacked not looking first. She took a swing and nailed the "attacker" in the face, as he yelped "Oh shit!" and fell of off her onto the other side of the bed, as CJ jumped out of the bed and reached for a baseball bat she keeps near her bed at all times. Lifting the bat high, she watched the 'attacker' only to hear a familiar deep, gruff voice speak "What the hell woman?" as her facial expression changed and her heartbeat began to slow, she lowered the bat as she spoke "Paul?", to see him push his golden locks out of his face and glare at her, him still holding his eye. CJ replaced the bat behind her bed and ran to Paul on the bed as she apologized "Oh god Paul! I didn't know it was you!" she explained as she helped him up and walked him out to the kitchen, him still holding his eye, as she sat him in the dining room, and went to the freezer for some ice. CJ returned to the table and placed the ice on his eye, that was now turning a nice shade of purple, when Lily spoke up from her spot at the table, eating her pancakes "Told you she wasn't a nice morning person" as CJ gave her sister a death glare.

An hour later CJ walked out of her room freshly showered and clean, as Paul still sat in the chair at the table now holding a nice T Bone steak to his eyes, that Lily had gotten from Riley's family. CJ walked out and pulled up a chair across from him as she spoke "How's it feeling?", Paul removed the steak and showed CJ his nice shiner, as CJ reached over to him and pushed his hair out of his face she spoke again, "God, I really am sorry…I didn't know it was you". Paul nodded before speaking "I guess I kind of deserved it, I should of thought it through more" as he reached across and took CJ's hand in his, again massaging the back of her hand with his fingertips, sending shivers through her body as he continued "I just couldn't help it, seeing you laying there all beautiful" he raised her hand to his lips and laid a kiss on the back of her hand as he continued "your skin just begs for me to taste it" then letting his tongue gently run from the back of her hand up her index finger. CJ watched his actions, each action making her skin even hotter when they both were brought out of their thoughts as they heard "Ew" as CJ and Paul turned to see Lily standing in the hallway. CJ pulled her hand back and rolled her eyes, as Paul glared at Lily as she walked into the room and took a seat on the other side of the table.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

A few days went by, Paul did as he said he would helping CJ and Lily any way he could to help them get their affairs settled to get them on tour sooner. Having Paul around was actually very helpful, as he gave them hints on how to handle their bills and other affairs while they were away from home. CJ insisted on Paul staying at the house with them, as they had an extra room and since he was helping them there was no need for him to waste his money on a hotel room. CJ and Paul were both out in the gym working out as Lily came out the door with Riley right behind her "Ok, we're gonna head out" as CJ stopped running on the treadmill and grabbed her sweat towel and stepped towards the girls. "You got the list right?" CJ asked as Lily rolled her eyes and responded "Yep, I know what we have to get", CJ nodded as she wiped the sweat off her face she heard Lily ask "Anything you want us to pick up for you, Paul?" as Paul set the dumbbell back on the floor, he stood from the bench and wiped his face with the towel as he thought before responding "Nah, I think I'm good", only to hear Lily respond "How about steroids? Are you low?", CJ's eyes grew wide as Paul faking shock responded "Hey, these are all natural!" as he flexed his muscles, only to hear the young girl reply "Yeah, Pamela Anderson says the same thing" as a smile grew across his face Paul could only respond "Ouch" as Lily started laughing and her and Riley walked out of the room.

CJ walked over to the machine Paul was now sitting at and leaned against it as she spoke "I really should apologize for her, she's got a lot of wit", Paul simply laughed before responding "Nah, it's fine…She reminds me a lot of my sister." CJ smiled hearing Paul talk about Lily like that, warmed her heart, a man accepting her sister as part of his family as well as her was always a good thing in her mind while Paul continued "Lily's fine, she makes me laugh…there's only one problem though" CJ's heart dropped hearing those words as she asked "What?", Paul let the weights drop back to the machine as he continued "Any man she dates is gonna have to go through me now, I gotta make sure they're good enough for her…it's my duty" he said proudly sticking his chest out. CJ rolled her eyes and playfully swatted him, as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap, his face only inches from hers as he spoke again "You know what my other duty is?", CJ's face was purely confused as she looked into his honey colored eyes he spoke gently above a whisper "To show you how beautiful I think you are every time I can", and without warning he pressed his lips to hers, claiming them in a deep kiss. His tongue snaking out and running across her lower lip, her finally granting him access to the deep cavern of her mouth as the kiss deepened, her arms found their way around his neck, running through his golden hair, burying her fingers deep within it, hearing Paul groan as she gave his hair a slight tug. The kiss broke, as Paul began kissing his way down CJ's neck, holding her body tight to his, as he licked down her neck back up again, making mental note in his mind of the squirms and redness that flushed her face, the moment his mouth hit her ear. Paul moved his lips back, hoping to capture CJ's lips in another kiss only to have CJ push him back stopping him. Paul looked to CJ with confused eyes as CJ spoke "Sorry, I …um…I…have to go check on something" as she hurriedly got up from his lap and went inside, leaving a very confused Paul out in the gym.

CJ walked into her bedroom into the connecting bathroom and splashed water on her face, she mentally talked to herself "You need to quit freaking out about this stuff, you have to expect they want this intimacy" as she splashed more water on her face and released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, as she opened the bathroom door, only to see Paul sitting on her bed with a smile on his face. She smiled sweetly at him before speaking "Sorry" she said shyly, as Paul stood from the bed and grabbed her hand in his and led her back to her bed as he spoke "No problem, its more comfy in here anyways" as CJ nervously spoke sitting next to him on her bed. Paul slowly leaned towards her, continuing his descent on her neck once again, as CJ struggled to keep her mind coherent as she spoke "Paul, we're together right?" she spoke shakily, as Paul simply responded with a "uh huh" as he continued his kissing trail up her neck, CJ struggled to continue as she spoke again "Then I should probably tell you something" she was cut off as Paul's mouth found her ear. She knew her ears were a weakspot as she squirmed, and could feel the tingles build in her skin, each time his mouth got close to her ear, and she knew Paul knew it. Paul let his mouth find her earlobe as CJ squirmed and spoke loudly "and now would be a good time" as she jumped out of his arms and stood before him in the room. Paul looked more confused then ever, as she continued "Ok look, I'm gonna tell you something and I don't want you to laugh or anything ok?" Paul's smile grew on his face, as he watched the red faced girl in front of him, trying to act calm as he was acting, as he nodded his head yes. CJ took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair as she spoke "Alright, I'm just gonna be blunt…" as she took a deep breath and released it "I've never done any of this before" she said letting her eyes look at the ground. Paul's face turned to a face of shock as he tried to register what he had just heard "What do you mean you never?" he asked, as CJ laughed slightly she took another deep breath and looked at the ceiling " I mean I never…you know" she explained only now returning her eyes to his. His expression was unreadable, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, as she stood there waiting for it, certain that the break up was coming. CJ didn't wait for him to continue as she spoke "Look, I'll understand right now if you want to get out of this relationship because of this.." as she was cut off by him "What? Why?" CJ could only shrug as she retook her seat next to him on her bed. They sat in silence for a few moments before Paul spoke "Is it a religious choice?" as he turned to face CJ, CJ laughed a little before speaking " It's not a choice Paul, I just have been so preoccupied with other things in my life, I didn't have time for relationships or any of that…I didn't choose this, it's just what happened" Paul looked into CJ's eyes intently as she continued "I mean trust me Paul I've thought about it, what it would be like, and I've seen enough porn" Paul's eyes grew wide at that statement, and she continued "I mean, I'm ready, I'm just a bit nervous when it comes to these things especially since…" she stopped not continuing until Paul spoke "Since what?", CJ's face blushing a deep red as she spoke once more "Since now I'm thinking about it more than ever" Paul could feel a deep feeling of pride, just knowing she felt the same thing he did, but he now knew he had to move slow with her, he didn't want to scare her away. The silence once more consumed them as neither of them spoke for a few moments until Paul spoke "Well, if you think I'm gonna end this thing just because of this, just how shallow do you think I am?", CJ turned her head to him with a shocked look on her face, this is definitely not what she had expected, as Paul continued "I mean, I really like you and yeah this is a little bit of a speed bump, but trust me we'll get past it" he said with a wide smile as he captured a surprised CJ in a quick kiss, as the kiss broke he still remained only inches from her face as he spoke again "We're not gonna do anything you're not comfortable with…I promise" as he quickly and suddenly pushed CJ down on the bed, and his body covered hers as he laid on top of her. Her nervous face spoke words to him as he continued "but I know you're comfortable kissing me" as a smile grew across CJ's face as Paul once again leaned down and captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss as she immediately gave him access and both of their tongues pushed forward learning the taste of each other. The kiss got heated fast, as CJ found her hands on Paul's hips, and she couldn't help but slowly inch her hands down, to his denim covered ass…God did he fill out those jeans well, as she let her fingers just run across the denim, feeling the muscled area underneath them, when finally the courage built and she gave his ass a slight squeeze, she was pleased when she heard a deep growl come from Paul, as he was now kissing down her neck, as he was working on the skin at the crook of her neck. CJ could feel his teeth scrape against her skin, as she once again gave his ass another slight squeeze, this time feeling Paul bit gently on her skin, then lick it quickly to relieve the sting. CJ's skin was on fire, and she fought her mind to relax, she had never felt like this before and was calming her mind and doing whatever she could not to give into the sensations, when suddenly she felt Paul's hands that had been on her hips the whole time, suddenly move between them and cup her covered breasts. CJ's body jumped off the bed as she felt it, only to hear Paul speak, his mouth directly outside her ear, a spot he knew would drive her wild, as he whispered huskily into her ear "Easy baby, I'm not going any farther I promise", as he left his hands on her breasts, as his mouth worked magic on her ear, and within moments she was squirming, feeling the new feelings inside, the tingles she got as not only was he nibbling her earlobe as he now was kneading her breasts through her clothes. CJ couldn't help but let a moan escape as she felt his fingers give her nipple a pinch through the clothes, and she could feel her nipples harden under her clothes. Paul moved his lips back up to hers, capturing hers once more in a deep passionate kiss, as she let his tongue explore her mouth, as she could feel her body melt to his, with every passing moment. The kiss broke again, and this time Paul simply smiled as he laid above her looking down into her face, as he quickly swooped down and captured her clothed nipple in his mouth, as he covered her shirt with saliva, and sucked her clothed nipple into his mouth. CJ practically flew off the bed feeling this, as her hands went to his hair, he let her nipple out of his mouth and moved back to her lips, as he laid another deep kiss on her, this time as the kiss broke, he noticed CJ's face flush as he spoke "You alright baby?", CJ smiled and shyly admitted "That felt really good", Paul's smile spread wider as he spoke with a tinge of pride "Oh it did huh?", as CJ shyly nodded yes, her face turning redder than before, Paul smiled at how red he was turning her when he spoke "You should feel it without the clothes" when he suddenly swooped his head once more and captured the other clothing covered nipple in his mouth, and repeated the action on that one, as CJ moaned loudly and grasped her fingers deep in his hair. Paul couldn't help but smile as he sucked on the clothed nipple, knowing what kind of reaction it was having on her, as he opened his honey colored eyes and looked into CJ's blue ones, seeing her watching him intently. Paul made sure that CJ watched as he stuck his tongue out and lapped at the clothed nipple through the clothes, knowing he was affecting her by her moans and squirms, when he returned back to her mouth, and captured her lips in a another deep kiss, when they were broken out of their world when they heard "CJ? Paul?" as the both came to a quick halt. CJ let her head fall back on the pillows as she knew who it was, as she looked up into the eyes of Paul, who simply was smiling. CJ could only ask the obvious question "Bad Timing huh?", Paul simply shrugged and rolled off CJ, and only responded simply " We have plenty of time and many more things to do" he said with a wink and a quick kiss before leaving CJ in her room as he walked out to help Lily with the groceries. CJ took a deep breath and could only think, 'this is gonna be the death of me' as she shook her head and followed Paul out to the living room.

The next morning CJ awoke in Paul's arms, although he had slept in the same bed as her, he had been very understanding over the whole sex situation and was taking it very slow with CJ, and she knew it. She rather preferred it this way, she had always been cautious, so with him not pressuring it made her more relaxed around him and she could definitely tell she was liking the man who laid next to her in bed. CJ rubbed her eyes, when she heard the noise that had woken her up in the first place, she reached for her phone and glanced at the number blinking on the screen, she quickly slid out of Paul's large arms and walked out to the living room as she picked up the call. "Hello" she answered still groggy from sleeping, "Did I wake you?" the deep voice on the other end said, CJ immediately recognized the voice of Matt Hardy on the other end of the phone. "No, don't worry about…I needed to get up anyways" CJ said stifling a yawn, as Matt responded "I got your number from Lily, I hope you don't mind" he said innocently, as CJ smiled and answered sarcastically "You could of just asked me" and she could hear Matt chuckle a little when he spoke "But that would of ruined the surprise", CJ rolled her eyes as she answered "Surprise?", she could hear Matt smiling as he spoke back "Yeah the surprise of me calling you…you telling me you weren't happy when you heard my manly voice?" CJ laughed out loud, as she responded "Alright Hardy, I guess you got me there…It was funny though, I just had a dream about you", bringing Matt's laughing to a halt as he answered with a hint of intrigue in his voice "Really? What kind of dream?" CJ smiled as she began to tell Matt about her dream, when she heard the door open and Lily walked out to the living room. CJ finished her dream to Matt, when the line got silent for just a bit then he responded "I'm a little disappointed", CJ's brows furrowed, when she responded "Why?", she could tell he was laughing when he said "I really was hoping for a sex dream", causing CJ to laugh out loud, only to hear Matt add on to his response "Of course, it would be nothing but friendly sex" hinting back to the night at the karaoke bar. CJ calmed her laughing to answer back "Really now?", Matt answering seductively "Yep, just friends sex…but enjoyable nonetheless". CJ rolled her eyes as she saw Paul walk out of the hallway, in his boxers rubbing his face. Paul shot CJ a smile, as he sat at the table across from CJ and turned his attention to the small kitchen TV Lily was watching, as the both of them quickly became engrossed in an episode of Spongebob. CJ cleared her throat as she spoke "Well let me let you go, I'll call you later ok?" Matt quickly getting silent, responded "you promise?", CJ smiled and answered "I promise" when Matt agreed to let her go, as she hung up the phone, laughing silently to herself.

CJ slid her phone on to the table, as Lily turned to her "Was that Matt?" Paul's attention turning to CJ also. CJ smiled and nodded and quickly turned to Paul "We're just friends" Paul sleepily nodded, as CJ leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the large man's shoulders, turning to face Lily who was now texting on her phone, Lily's head quickly shooting up in shock "You had a sex dream about Matt?" she exclaimed shockingly, CJ's eyes growing wide, as Paul's head cranked around to look at CJ, CJ exclaimed "No I did not!", CJ now leaning back against her chair, as Paul had now turned his whole body around to face both girls. Lily looking down at her phone, looking back up "That's not what Jeff said!", CJ now turning a deep red spoke again in her defense "I so did not have a sex dream about Matt! Jeff doesn't know what he's talking about!" Lily watched intently on the expression on CJ's face, before turning her attention back to her phone, as Paul looked at CJ suspiciously, CJ still dark red. CJ muttered under her breath "He is so gonna get it", unknowingly to her Paul had heard her remark, when he leaned forward and whispered back to CJ "Be careful, Hardy might like that!" he said with a trademark smirk, as CJ turned a darker shade of red and playfully swatted Paul on his arm, "Don't tease me!" she playfully whined, as Paul quickly grasped CJ's chair and pulled her closer to him as he remarked back "You like being teased" as he let out a slight growl and captured CJ's lips in a quick, deep kiss. The kiss breaking as Lily got up from the table and spoke to the couple "You two really need to get a room" as she walked back to her room, still texting on her phone.

Hours later, the three of them were dressed and walking across the street, as Riley's parents had invited them all to a barbeque before the girls left on tour. They walked across the street, Paul's arm draped across CJ's shoulders as he spoke "Maybe I should of stayed at your house" CJ looked to him with a discouraged face, "Why?", Paul simply shrugged as Lily spoke "Dude, Riley's met you…don't worry about it", Lily ringing the doorbell. Within moments the door opened and all three were welcomed into the house, and introductions were done. They all sat in the backyard waiting for the barbeque, as CJ walked back out to the yard, she went to the playpen and lifted Riley's son Bailey into her arms as he cooed and smiled. She took Bailey back to her seat, and sat him on her lap as she sat next to Paul. Bailey sat up on CJ's lap smiling as his attention was immediately drawn to the large man on her side. CJ turned and looked at Paul, "You got a fan there Paul", as Paul looked back at the smiling baby sitting on CJ's lap, reaching over and tickling the little boy on the stomach as Bailey squealed out in delight. Lily looked over from her seat on the patio, "What are ya doin to that kid Paul?", Paul shooting a look back to Lily, as he returned his attention back to the little boy. Paul reached and took Bailey out of CJ's arms, placing the little boy on his lap, as he made faces at him while Bailey's hands were fascinated with Paul's nose and face. Bailey grabbed onto Paul's nose, as Paul released a deep sigh "They always go for the nose first" he muttered under his breath, while smiling at the little boy, as Bailey giggled uncontrollably.

CJ's heart melted watching Paul with the little boy in his lap, Bailey never left Paul's hands the whole time, they were inseperable. Riley's parents had even made remarks, on how they should hire Paul as Bailey's new babysitter, causing the room to laugh. Hours later, everyone sat in a circle in the backyard, with little Bailey sitting in the grass in the middle, playing with a toy happily, as the adults talked, Paul suddenly saying "Riley, I'm telling you, you're kid's a champion! I'm telling you he's gonna be world champ one day" as Riley and her mother quickly responded "No!" after hearing Paul's suggestion. Bailey had made it up to his hands and knees, and began to rock, as the adults watched him everyone hoping this would be the first day Bailey crawled, when Bailey fell and plopped back down on his stomach. Lily finally broke the silence "I swear that boy is never gonna learn how to crawl", when Paul suddenly stood up and got on his hands and knees next to the young boy "He just needs a little help…he's a champ I tell ya" as he looked at the little boy, as Bailey shakily got back to his hands and knees. Paul slowly moved his left arm forward and his right knee, moving ahead of the boy just slightly. To everyone's surprise, Bailey mimicked Paul's moves to the T and within moments Bailey was crawling behind Paul, as Riley pulled out her camera and began to take pictures of her little boy crawling. The twosome crawled a few feet before, Paul stopped and scooped Bailey up in his arms, smiling as he held Bailey high for a picture, Paul in his best announcer voice "The champion!" as Bailey smiled wide.


	10. The First Match and a Proposition

The cook out continued till the night hours, most of the adults still sitting in the backyard chatting, sipping on beers, while a sleeping Bailey laid in Paul's arms, resting peacefully against his massive chest. CJ took a sip of her beer and placed it on the ground, as she stood "Here, I'll take him" as she reached for the sleeping tot and lifted him from Paul's arms and walked him inside with Riley and Lily. Paul leaned back in his chair, releasing a deep breath while he watched the three walk into the house with a smile on his face, as he spoke "Your grandson is beautiful" as he looked to Riley's parents. The older couple beamed back to him, when the father spoke "He is. But let's get to the point" he said , suddenly his voice getting stern, throwing Paul off just a bit, Paul looked to the man, with a serious expression crossing his broad features. The older man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he spoke " Those two girls are like family to us, and well I like you Paul, but if you hurt them, I will kick your ass" he finished still with a serious expression plastered to his face. Paul smiled with relief, this was territory he was used to as he answered "You have nothing to worry about sir, but you might want to talk to Lily." Paul said sneakily with a smile, he knew Lily was gonna kill him but it served her right for the steroid remark earlier that day. The older man's eyes widened as he urged Paul to continue "What about Lily?". Paul shrugged and spoke in a half whisper "I really shouldn't say anything, but she's been getting close to a guy by the name of Jeff. He could use a friendly fatherly warning, he's a wild type. Tattoos, wild hair… a real rebel." Paul said with a smile, just in time as CJ, Lily and Riley walked back out to the yard, CJ plopping down on her chair next to Paul. As soon as Lily sat, she was ambushed with questions by Riley's parents, all about this new tattooed, wild man in her life. Lily turned her evil look to Paul and spoke "Paul! You have the biggest mouth!" as Paul simply shrugged, while Lily answered all the questions about Jeff. CJ swatted Paul on the leg as he turned to look at her as she spoke "You're mean!" as she jumped into the conversation between Lily and Riley's parents "Jeff really is a nice guy." Only to hear Paul scoff next to her as he added into the conversation "Yeah, he's a nice pain in my ass", CJ turned her attention to Paul. "Well, if you were nicer to him and his brother, maybe he wouldn't bug you so much" CJ responded to Paul, as Paul faked shock " I am a total nice guy! Can I help it if him and his brother can't realize just how good I am?", as CJ rolled her eyes "and what about the way you treat Jericho?" CJ inquired. Paul said with straight seriousness "Well I plain out just don't like him." Causing CJ to roll her eyes, and turn her attention back to Lily who was now explaining Jeff's unique roots tattoo.

Hours later CJ and Paul laid in bed together, Paul slept peacefully with his arm wrapped around CJ's midsection possessively as CJ's eyes were wide open. She couldn't sleep, and she knew why. CJ slowly inched her way out from underneath Paul's arm, grabbed her phone and walked out to the empty hallway, CJ took a peek into Lily's room, smiling as her sister was sleeping peacefully, CJ re closed the door, and made her way out to the empty living room. CJ sat on the couch for only a minute, glancing through her phone. She wanted to talk, but didn't know who to talk to, it wasn't like she had a bunch of friends. The number that illuminated on her phone, she thought for a moment, then pushed the button on her phone, and walked out to her patio while the phone connected. She sat on the patio furniture, listening to the rings, finally on the 4th ring a deep voice picked up "yello?" the happy male voice said. She knew this wasn't the person she intended to call, as CJ responded "Is Matt there?", only to hear the voice on the other end laugh whole heartedly and respond "What you can't even say hello to me?". CJ smiled, she knew who this was, as she spoke "Why should I? You're the one spreadin rumors about me having sex dreams about your brother!", she could hear Jeff laugh through the phone as he retorted "Hey! I was just repeating what I heard from Matt." CJ smiled as she could know hear Matt in the background screaming to Jeff to give him his phone. CJ could hear what sounded like a tussle going on, when suddenly Matt's voice got on the line "You still there sweetie?" CJ smiled at his little terms of endearment he calls every woman, it really was a cute little thing of his.

CJ didn't know why, but she felt close to Matt. It was like she was always relaxed around him, she never worried about what he would think of her, she just felt nothing but trust and friendship and perhaps another feeling that best go unnamed at this point. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, only a month ago her life was simple, and now not only did she have a boyfriend, but she had a guy that was slowly becoming her best friend and she couldn't be sure but she knew she had some other feelings for him, and Jericho…well…He's just another story. CJ released a deep breath " Yeah I'm here, can you talk?", she swore she could hear Matt smiling on the other end of the phone as he answered "For you…anytime". CJ 's thoughts were running through her mind, as she started "This is all new to me, I really don't know what I'm doing" she blurted into the phone. Matt chuckled a bit, before he spoke "Well, WWE isn't that hard…you'll catch on." CJ sighed, before she could stop it she blurted out "Yeah, well what about the boyfriend thing." CJ immediately wanted to take it back, but before she could Matt responded "Well, I wouldn't know about that, I've never had a boyfriend myself." He said with a chuckle, causing CJ to smile. Matt continued "Well you like Paul don't you?", CJ sighed once more "Yeah, it's not that….I just don't get it." Matt's interests definitely getting perked as he asked "Get what?", CJ released a deep breath as she continued "I don't know…" the line getting quiet for only a moment before CJ quickly turned the subject, telling Matt about the cookout. Before CJ knew it she had been on the phone with Matt for over 4 hours, finally hanging up the phone with Matt after hearing Jeff whine in the background for Matt to shut up so he could sleep, Matt and CJ finally said their goodbyes. CJ leaned back against the lawn chair, thinking of her new relationship with Paul and the new feelings that were brewing inside of her.

A month has passed and CJ and Lily were now on tour with WWE and blending in just fine. CJ had gotten used to the schedule and was realizing that she enjoyed spending the more time with Lily and Paul. CJ was making friends quickly, even Mr. McMahon seemed to have a soft spot for his new diva. CJ was loving her new life, she was already working dark matches and tonight was her first televised match. CJ stood in the woman's locker room lacing up her boots, while Lily sat on the bench texting on her phone. CJ took a deep breath, she could not help but be nervous as she thought through the plan she and Candice had come up with earlier today. CJ stood and looked at herself in the mirror, as she could hear the faint sounds of the crowd coming through the walls. She bounced on the balls of her feet, shifting her weight from side to side, taking deep breaths as Lily walked up behind her. CJ turned to face her sister, as Lily looked at her "You look good sis" Lily said with a slight punch to the stomach, only causing CJ to attack, and within moments the sisters were on the floor laughing as they wrestled each other, like old times. They were stopped momentarily by a knock on the door, CJ yelled "Come In" as she was still trying to pin Lily to the ground beneath her. The door opened and Jeff Hardy pounced into the room while Matt walked in slowly behind him. As soon as Jeff caught sight of what was going on, he jumped in and tackled CJ off of Lily, as Lily and Jeff began to wrestle CJ to the ground, all of them laughing. Lily had CJ's top half pinned to the floor, as Jeff pinned her bottom half, while Matt jumped on the ground doing the 3 count. The three got back up to a sitting position laughing, as CJ stood and brushed herself off, as she looked to Matt with a slight smile on her face. "Thanks for the help buddy" she said to Matt, as he simply shrugged his shoulders and walked and enveloped CJ in a big hug as he explained himself "You had it under control." Matt held CJ close as he could feel her breathing deep as he spoke "You nervous?" CJ smiled into Matt's brown eyes, as she tried to calm the butterflies rising in her stomach "Like you wouldn't believe" she said releasing a breath. Matt reached forward and brushed CJ's bangs out of her face as he spoke "But once you get out there, there's nothing like it in the world" he finished with a wide smile. Everyone jumped as a knock came on the door, a production assistant opened the door and poked his head in "Prodigea, you're needed at the gorilla position", CJ nodded, as she walked out into the hallway with Matt's arm still draped around her shoulders, with Lily and Jeff following behind her. They got to Gorilla position, just in time for CJ to give Candice Michelle a quick hug, as she made her entrance into the ring, CJ turned to Matt who quickly enveloped her into a hug and whispered slightly into her ear "You're gonna be great", The hug broke and she turned to find herself being enveloped in the arms of Jeff who pulled her into a tight hug as he released her, he gave her only a few words of advice "Don't blow it." CJ turned to Lily, and enveloped her sister in a hug, as Lily placed her forehead against CJ's and Lily stated "You and Me", only to have CJ finish "Against the world kid" as the two hugged once more, as that hug broke Lily simply stated "I love you" as CJ returned the affection and was moving closer to the position. Just as she was about to move into the actual Gorilla position, they heard a deep voice call out, CJ turned to see Paul running wearing only a t-shirt and his trunks. He ran directly into CJ's arms and enveloped her lips in a hot, searing kiss. The kiss broke as CJ gasped for air, and Paul cradled her face in his large hands as he spoke "Good Luck out there baby, I'll be waiting for you." CJ's face blushed as she took one more look at Paul, then glanced to where Matt, Jeff and Lily were still watching as she took a deep breath and heard her music cue, as she walked through the curtain.

The moment she stepped through the curtain, CJ was frozen at her spot on the top of the ramp. She looked at the fans in the arena, many of them cheering for her, CJ took a deep breath and ran down the ramp slapping hands with any fan that wanted one. She couldn't get the smile off her face as she happily slapped hands, then as she made her way to the ring and stood high on the turnbuckle, looking out to the sea of fans. CJ connected eyes with a young girl in the front row, who waved wildly. CJ got back to the ring, swallowed hard, and took a deep breath as the bell sounded.

Backstage, Lily sat in front of a monitor watching her sister's every move on the small screen. Lily was content, as she was watching the monitor that was placed in the Hardy Boyz locker room for the night, while Jeff was sitting next to Lily watching the match intently with her, while Matt was stretching on the floor. Occasionally, Jeff would reach over to tickle Lily, only to be shot down with "Hardy, I'll chop it off". Matt chuckled as he sat on the floor, stretching his hamstrings, Jeff looked to his older brother "What are you laughing about?", Matt sat up and grabbed his water bottle, he smiled as he opened it and responded "I'm laughing at how cruelly she shot you down.". Jeff gave his brother an evil glare, before turning his attention back to Lily, who never once took her eyes off the screen, while she responded "I'm not cruel, I just don't like being interrupted." The bell rang, and Lily jumped to her feet, screaming like a banshee as CJ's hand was raised as the winner. Lily jumped up and down, before grabbing Jeff by his tanktop and kissing him forcefully on the lips, leaving him all but breathless when the kiss broke, and Lily bolted out of the room to greet her sister in the Gorilla position. Jeff looked to his brother with a smug look on his face, as he brought his fingers to his lips, Matt sat there in silence while Jeff simply spoke "Damn, we gotta let her watch all the matches in here!", as Matt simply nodded his head, while Jeff walked by him into the shower part of the locker room. An idea suddenly hit Matt "Yeah, but imagine what she'd do to you if CJ lost!", Jeff's eyes widened in the mirror, as he thought about what Matt just said.

CJ walked back up the ramp happily, but to her it felt like she was walking on clouds and she couldn't be happier. She just got back inside the curtain, when she was ambushed by Lily who enveloped her sister in a huge hug. The sisters jumped up and down, squealing for what seemed moments, until they separated, as they walked back into the hallways, CJ's arm slung over her sister's shoulders. They were brought to a stop by the lone sound of clapping, as they turned around to see Chris Jericho leaning against the wall in his new trunks, clapping appreciatively. CJ unhooked her arm from Lily's shoulders, and ran to Jericho "Chris!" as she enveloped him in a huge hug, as Chris wrapped his arms around CJ's midsection. The hug broke, and CJ pulled back to face him "I haven't seen you since I joined the tour!", Jericho smiled widely "It's called making an entrance baby" he said with a smirk, as CJ swatted him in the shoulder, as Chris faked injury by grabbing the same shoulder "Hey if you injure it, you have to kiss it and make it better" he said smiling. CJ rolled her eyes and laid a soft kiss to his shoulder, as Chris watched intently, she looked back up at him "Better?", Jericho smiled wide "For now sweetie…for now". Suddenly the clearing of a throat woke them out of their thoughts, to turn to Lily who was still waiting for CJ. CJ blushed slightly, "Oh yeah, Chris this is my sister Lily", as Lily walked forward and extended her hand to the blonde man, as the blonde man pulled her into a hug and let her go with a smile "Well Lily, I can see the family resemblance" as Lily turned to CJ and said blatantly "Watch him CJ, he's a smooth talker." CJ nudged Lily, as Chris laughed out loud at that remark. Lily started walking down the hallway, pulling CJ behind her, as CJ waved goodbye to Chris, and Jericho blew her a kiss.

Lily pulled CJ farther down the hallway, and honestly nothing could of ruined CJ's night that night, Lily pulled CJ into an unknown locker room, and the moment she walked in, she was bombarded with silly string. CJ laughed as both Hardys and now Lily, were covering her with silly string, after the cans were emptied, CJ pulled the string off of her she smiled as Matt wrapped his arms around her and swung her around. "I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed as he sat her back down on the floor, only to have Jeff come and wrap his arms around CJ in a huge hug, congratulating her on her win. As the hug broke, Jeff spoke "We need to celebrate tonight!", he said excitedly looking to CJ.

Hours later, CJ and Lily had left the arena and now were sitting in their hotel room, at the local hotel. CJ was laying on her bed typing on her laptop, while Lily was fast asleep in her bed. CJ stretched wide and looked at the clock, it was around 1AM, and CJ just couldn't stop thinking about Paul. She never got to see him after the match, he was busy doing promos for his match, and usually before a match he didn't like to be bothered, cause he focused on getting in the zone. CJ respected that and didn't want to get in the way, so at the arena she kept her distance from him, letting him find her. CJ glanced to her phone, and finally gave in and texted Paul, which was soon rewarded with a text message telling her the room number he was in. CJ wrote a quick note to Lily, in case she would awake before she returned and CJ made her way to Paul's room. She knew Paul always roomed alone, so she was getting just a tad bit anxious knowing that she would be alone with him for the first time in weeks.

Soon enough she found herself standing outside the door, and just knowing on the other side of the door Paul was waiting for her, excited CJ and at the same time terrified her. CJ wasn't sure what Paul expected of her, although Paul has been nothing but understanding when it came to intimacy and CJ, but she knew that her own body was betraying her, cause she felt the stronger urges, stronger than they have ever been, and CJ knew it was only a matter of time before her body would fully betray her and give in to the urges. She released a deep breath and knocked on the door, awaiting the response, which came quicker than CJ expected as the door opened and behind it stood one of the sexiest sites she had ever seen. Paul stood on the other side of the door, in nothing but boxers that looked 2 sizes two small on him, compared to his massive legs and his massive upper body. CJ's eyes started with his calves as she let her eyes follow his body up, her eyes taking in every part of bare skin she could as she traced over his massive thighs, across the boxers, over his navel, past his hard pectorals, to his strong features on his face. A smile on his face, as his blonde locks hung loose and framed his face, CJ's eyes reaching Paul's as Paul stepped to the side and granted her access to his room.

CJ smiled as she walked into his room, her eyes suddenly becoming distracted from Paul as she walked into his luxury room. CJ glanced around, but was immediately drawn to the full size window that was on the opposite side of the room, as she looked down on the traffic below and looked over the lights of the city. She was brought out of her thoughts by hearing Paul's deep voice "I saw your match…You impressed everyone" CJ smiled as she looked at Paul through his reflection in the window, "Thanks, I was so afraid I was gonna mess it up" CJ confessed, still glancing out the window, as silence encompassed the room for a moment. CJ could hear the slight noises that told her Paul was moving around the room, until she could feel his huge body against her back, as his large arms wrapped around her waist pulling her tight against his body, as his mouth found her ear. In nothing higher than a husky whisper, Paul spoke "You need to be more confident" he finished by running his tongue behind her ear down to her neck, then continued his trail with light kisses. CJ felt the tingles begin under her skin, as she could feel goosebumps appearing on the skin, Paul had just kissed. CJ, leaned her head to the side granting Paul more access to her neck, as she heard a deep moan escape from him as the new flesh was exposed to him. CJ could feel the nerves and excitement both building deep in her body, as she tried to start conversation with Paul, CJ released a deep breath "So what do you have planned for tonight?" CJ spoke shakily as Paul was now working a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, as she could feel his breath tingling against the bottom of her ear lobe, it sent chills up her spine. She could feel Paul's lips contort into a smile against her skin as she heard him mumble something against her skin, she couldn't make out exactly what he had said, so with a complexed look on her face CJ responded "What was that baby?", as CJ could feel him walking them backwards, Paul's lips never leaving her neck. Suddenly in one swift movement, Paul had her laying on her back on the giant bed as his body covered hers, his honey colored eyes looking into her nervous blue orbs. A smile crossed Paul's face as he spoke with a sultry tone "I said, My only plan tonight is to ravish this body" Paul said as his hands began to unbutton the blouse CJ was wearing. Paul stared into her eyes as his fingers swiftly undid two buttons, he stopped his hands at the third button, as he ran his hands over her stomach, that was still covered by her blouse. Paul smiled as he could feel CJ's breathing getting deeper, "If you'll let me?" Paul spoke confidently, as his fingers grazed over CJ's stomach in a light pattern. CJ couldn't help the redness pool in her face, as she could feel his honey colored orbs watching her intently, waiting for an answer.


	11. The First Time

CJ's mind felt like it had a million thoughts in it, as she thought of the proposition Paul had just made her, it seemed like minutes had past, when in reality it was only a few moments. Paul's fingertips sending little shocks of pleasure through her skin as his hands still roamed over her stomach. By this time, Paul's mouth had latched onto the base of her neck and chest, causing CJ to writhe under him in pleasure, the silence in the room being broken when CJ spoke "Paul?", feeling Paul murmur against her skin "mmmm?", CJ smiled once more as she simply said "Ravish Me?" bringing Paul's actions to a stop, as he brought his face to hers, his eyes looking deep into her eyes once more. A smile grew across Paul's lips, as he suddenly swooped down and his lips met CJ's in a kiss that was nothing but sexual. His tongue pushing for access into CJ's mouth, which she happily obliged, letting him dominate the kiss, as her arms wrapped around his neck, and she could feel his shoulder muscles under her fingertips, as her hands moved across his broad back and shoulders. The kiss broke as Paul once again returned his mouth to the spot at the base of her neck and chest, this time his hands continuing to undo the buttons on her blouse. CJ's nerves were growing with every passing moment, but her urges and the feelings Paul was creating deep within her were quickly overpowering her nerves. CJ felt the sides of the blouse being opened as the cold air hit her skin, Paul stopping the trail as his eyes slowly moved down her now exposed upper body, his finger tips now running faint trails around her navel and up her ribs, slowly around her nipples that were still encased in her bra. Paul could feel the shivers he was causing in CJ, as he could feel her body tremble beneath him, Paul's eyes connected with CJ's once again as he spoke reassuringly "Nervous?", Only to see CJ smile and slowly nod her head yes, as Paul returned his lips to her skin, as he responded speaking against her skin "Don't be, I'll take good care of you", as his lips were now laying light kisses down her chest. His mouth reached her breasts, as his mouth opened and sucked one of her clothed nipples into his warm mouth, causing CJ to arch off the bed forcing herself into his mouth more. CJ's hands digging deep into his blonde locks, massaging his scalp, while his mouth worked on her nipple.

Paul continued to work on her breast with his mouth, while his hand slowly grazed across her ribs and soon was faintly tracing lines over the flesh of her breast that was exposed by the bra. Slowly he moved his fingers into the cup of the bra, hearing her gasp, he stilled his fingers, while continuing his merciless torture on the other breast, by lapping at the clothed nipple. Paul could feel her body relax, as soon as he felt that he let his fingers began to slowly roll the other nipple between his forefinger and thumb. A moan escaped CJ's lips as she suddenly was feeling skin on skin, as his fingers were working on breast while his mouth worked on the other through her bra. CJ's body was caught up in the feelings Paul was creating, when suddenly she felt cold air hit her one breast full on, causing the nipple to get harder than CJ ever thought was possible. CJ glanced down to see that Paul had scooped her breast out of the cup of her bra and was kneading the bare breast with his hand, while his mouth still continued its work on the sole breast still captured in the bra. CJ's eyes caught Paul's honey colored orbs, as he gave her a wink, and slowly released the clothed nipple and laid feather kisses across her chest, getting closer and closer to the now exposed breast. CJ's breath getting more ragged with every inch he got closer, she watched with wide and nervous eyes, as he nuzzled her exposed breast with his facial hair, trailing it around the nipple, Paul's eyes still connected with CJ's. CJ watched as Paul lightly blew warm air across the hard nub, before every so gently lapping at the nipple with his tongue, feeling CJ jump beneath him. Paul smiled at the reaction he was causing within her, as his tongue continued to lap at the peak, causing moans coming from CJ at every pass of his tongue, as he now had scooped the other breast out of it's cup and was now kneading it was his free hand.

CJ was writhing in ecstasy underneath him, feeling his tongue on her nipple over and over again, when suddenly he enclosed the whole nipple into his mouth and latched on, sucking it as if he just couldn't get enough. CJ's mind was running wild, her skin on fire as Paul was working her arousal high, and all CJ could do was give into him, allowing him access to her whole body. CJ was caught by surprise when in one smooth motion, Paul had rolled both of them over, CJ now lay astride Paul, as he laid back resting his head on his hands. CJ seemed a bit confused and not sure what to do with this new turn of events, and as if Paul was a mind reader, he smiled gently and sat upwards bringing his body to hers, latching his lips to a spot on her shoulder, he spoke against her skin "Take that bra off, pretty lady". CJ blushing at his compliment, she nervously reached behind her back and unlatched her bra. CJ was nervous, she had always been self conscious when it came to her body, as her now unfastened bra, still lay across her breasts, CJ looked into Paul's eyes, showing her insecurities, when Paul ever so gently reached forward and led the straps of the garment down her shoulders and tossed it to the pile on the floor. CJ's head fell downwards, as her skin turned crimson, as she couldn't look into Paul's eyes, with her chest now exposed, CJ was brought out of her embarrassment, as she felt Paul's hand lift her chin up and looking into his eyes, as he spoke "You're breathtaking", his hand leaving her chin as both his hands cupped her breasts and he ran the skin of his palms across her hard nipples. CJ's breath hitched in her throat as his hands worked her nipples into harder nubs, as Paul's eyes never left hers, watching the pleasure he was bringing her etch across her face.

Suddenly Paul wrapped his large arms around CJ's body, pushing her closer to him, as his mouth once again attacked the nipples. He took one nipple into his mouth, hearing CJ moan in pleasure, as he swirled his tongue around the peak, then suddenly running his tongue across her chest, he enclosed the other nipple into his mouth and repeated the same torturous action to the twin. CJ's breathing was ragged, as her body was held tight against Paul, leaving her whole upper body open for his tasting and teasing. CJ slowly gaining the courage within, slowly leaned forward pushing Paul back on the bed, as she laid over him, his mouth never leaving her nipple, as he still happily sucked on the peak. CJ rested her weight on her forearms, as Paul still happily tortured her nipples that dangled above his face, Paul releasing her nipple looked up into her eyes with a smile, as CJ whispered "Let me touch you?" she whispered with a hint of uncertainty, as if she was afraid he would deny her. Paul smiled at her innocence as he reached forward and brought her lips down for a crashing kiss, their lips entangling in passion for a brief moment, when Paul broke the kiss "You never have to ask me to do that "he said with a mischievous grin. CJ smiled as she took a deep breath and pushed her self up, as Paul got comfortable once again, resting his head on his hands folded behind his head. CJ straddled Paul's waist, resting her weight on her knees, as she looked at the large man beneath her, she quite obviously could feel Paul's erection beneath her weight, and was quite honestly surprised she could have such an effect on him.

CJ reached forward and gently and ghostly ran her fingertips down Paul's pectoral muscles, letting her forefingers trace circles around his taut nipples, before letting her whole hands splay out onto his broad chest. CJ smiled, feeling the skin under her fingertips, as she massaged the muscles underneath her hands. CJ looked up to Paul's face, as his eyes were closed and his lips lightly parted as his breath became more ragged. CJ ran her hands down over his abs, letting her fingers trace the outlines of each muscle with her fingers, finally moving her hands down to his flat stomach. Letting her hands roam freely over his body, she was startled as he let out a deep moan when she reached his naval, she looked up to his face, with his eyes now open wide and held a hunger she had never seen within his eyes before. CJ hoisted herself off of Paul's waist, hearing Paul moan almost in discontent, as CJ moved herself lower holding herself above his thighs now, bringing his boxers and his obvious erection into her sight.

CJ's fingers still tracing circles around his naval she slowly ran her fingers down the faint trail of hair leading beneath his boxers. CJ's hands suddenly stopping at the waistband of his boxers, the look on her face, one of nervousness and excitement, as she looked up into Paul's hunger filled eyes. Paul's breathing was ragged as he watched her small hands lingering, so close to the place he wanted them the most. Paul whispered huskily "It's ok honey." As he reached out with his large hands and took CJ's hands within his, leading them to the waistline of his boxers. CJ's breath hitched in the back of her throat as she watched Paul lead her hand under his boxer shorts, leading her hand to his engorged member. CJ's mouth getting dry, as she licked her lips with anticipation, as suddenly she felt Paul's hand direct hers to wrap around the softest skin she's ever felt. She heard Paul let out a hefty groan the moment, CJ's fingers wrapped around the member, CJ's hand stilled afraid she may have hurt him, until she once again looked into Paul's brown eyes as he spoke "God, that feels good", his head thrown back in arousal, as his hand still guiding CJ, was showing CJ the rhythm he liked with her hand, CJ continuing the rhythm, as she was distracted by watching the arousal play onto his handsome features. Something about watching the effect she was having on him, just made her braver, almost as if she felt like she had a power over him.

CJ let go of his member, hearing Paul release a deep breath as she pulled her hand out of his boxers and began to rid him of his only remaining article of clothing. Paul lifted his hips, helping CJ get rid of his boxers, as she tossed them to the pile of clothes, as CJ's eyes were immediately drawn to his now visual arousal. CJ couldn't take her eyes off of it, she had seen naked guys before, but not one that she actually had aroused. She was brought out of her thoughts, by Paul swiftly sitting up and flipping them over, as CJ now lay beneath him, Paul's lips finding the crook of her neck as he laid feather kisses up her neck to her ear, as he knew her ear drove her wild. Letting his tongue trace up the shell of her ear as he huskily whispered into her ear "No fair…I'm naked and you're not", as CJ could feel his hands working to undo the jeans she was still wearing, as CJ kicked off her flip flops to the floor. Paul quickly and gently kissed his way down CJ's body, stopping for a moment to pay attention to her breasts, than moving lower, running his tongue around her naval, before swooping in and bestowing a gentle kiss to it. Paul unbuttoned her jeans and in one quick motion had them off of her and onto the floor, now CJ lay there only covered by her thong. Paul still continuing his journey south, as CJ's breath became more ragged with each new kiss he laid on her skin. He worked his way pass her hips down one leg to her knee, then opening her legs, he let his tongue run from the back of her knee up to the inside of her thigh, stopping just before her thong covered area. Paul strategically skipped the thong area and repeated the same action on the other leg, this time as his tongue found its way to her inner thigh, he let his tongue run across the thong covered area, causing CJ to jump. Paul smiled as he used his forearms to pin CJ to the bed, as he continued to lick and nip at CJ's pussy through the thin material of her thong, that was already wet from her arousal. He continued to lap at the clothed region, hearing the moans and panting coming from CJ just encouraging him more.

Paul got to his knees and raised back up CJ's body, placing one of his knees between CJ's legs, preventing her from closing them, as his lips crashed to hers in a desperate and arousal driven kiss, both of them fighting for dominance, Paul winning as he sucked CJ's bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue over it, causing CJ to allow him access to her mouth, and was greeted as his tongue began to learn the taste that was CJ. The kiss broke, as Paul rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing ragged, as CJ could feel Paul's large hand splay out on her stomach and slowly inched lower, until she felt his fingers run through the small patch of hair, before his fingers played in the wetness that was pooled in between her legs. CJ arched off the bed, feeling his thumb rub against her tight clit. CJ moaned and writhed, as he continued to rub her clit in circular motions, as one of his fingers found its way into her core. CJ tensed as she felt the probing digit, only to have Paul move to the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling, as he moved his lips to outside her ear as he whispered "relax baby, try to relax", as he continued his assault on her clit, while he kept his finger still until he could feel her body relax enough. He slowly began to remove the digit, only to plunge back into her core, hearing her moan out loud. CJ could feel Paul smiling against her skin, as he continued to plunge his digit in and out of her, while his thumb rubbed her clit in beat with his plunges.

Suddenly, CJ began to feel the feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew the build up was coming on strong, as she moaned loudly and tried to piece together a complete sentence, through her ragged breaths. "Paul…I….Uh…I'm…" was all she could muster out of her lips, as she felt Paul release the skin of her neck from his mouth, as his lips moved to hers and captured her lips in a quick kiss, as he added another finger into her wet core, plunging in rhythm with the other one. His thumb moving faster now, against her tight clit, each movement sending jolts through her body. The kiss broke as Paul spoke in barely a whisper "God, you're so warm and wet….Mmmm" as he laid feather kisses across her face, bringing his lips just outside her ear once more "Cum for me CJ, MMMMMmmm…let me feel it" He then quickly swooped down and captured a nipple in his mouth, and began a regimen of sucking and licking on the hard nipple, while his thumb and fingers were still running wild in her wet pussy. CJ could feel it coming on, and as her hands ran through Paul's hair, she suddenly felt the wave hit, taking her over the brink as the waves of release washed over her again and again. Her body falling to the bed in total relaxation, as her body came down from it's high, as Paul let her nipple go from his mouth, and removed his hand from her thong as he rolled over, laying fully on top of her. Bringing the hand that was covered in her juices between them, showing CJ how he licked the juices off each of his fingers and thumb, savoring the taste of CJ. Paul smiled down into her blue eyes, as he simply asked "You ready beautiful?". CJ needed this now more than ever, she needed to feel him inside of her, her insides were screaming for that type of touch and this time CJ was not denying it. CJ boldly grasped onto Paul's face and brought his lips to hers in a hot kiss, as her tongue dominated his, learning every crevice of his mouth. The kiss broke, as Paul smiled, lifting himself off of CJ only for a moment to rid her of her thong, returning back to his previous position. He slowly lifted one of CJ's legs and locked it onto his waist, then repeated the action with the other leg, as he positioned himself into CJ's canal. He smiled down at her nervous expression, as he whispered to her "I'm gonna go slow baby, it'll probably hurt a bit, but I'm gonna be as gentle as I can", as CJ nodded, preparing herself for the pain. Paul swooped down and captured her lips in a deep, slow kiss, as he slowly inched his manhood into her, moving only inch by inch. Paul stopped often as he slowly moved into her, giving her time to adjust, watching CJ's face for any sign of pain. CJ did feel some pain, but Paul was always there to kiss her, and distract her from the pain she was feeling, or reminding her it was worth it. Finally, after moments Paul was full inside of CJ, as it took every ounce of self control within him to keep himself still, to let CJ adjust to his size, Paul's lips once again capturing CJ's lips in an erotic kiss, his tongue probing her mouth in a rhythm, that CJ was sure she'd see him use again, but lower. The pain slowly subsided and soon CJ needed to feel the friction, she needed Paul to move within her, as she reached around and splayed her hands out on his buttocks, giving it a squeeze, as Paul smiled against CJ's lips.

Paul quickly grasped CJ's arms and pinned them above her head, as he spoke directly above her face "Shall we start this rodeo?" he said with a wink, as CJ giggle just a bit and responded "Saddle up!" causing Paul to let out a whole hearted laugh, as he slowly began to move inside of CJ. Paul started the rhythm slow at first, slow, gentle movements, pulling all the way out before gently pushing back into her fully. CJ released a moan each time they were fully connected, as Paul began kissing his way back down CJ's neck. The rhythm quickly grew, and soon enough, Paul's hips were slamming into CJ at a fast pace, CJ moaning each time her filled her completely, as Paul moaned into the crook of her neck. Paul moved his lips back to CJ's ear, and whispered gruffly into it "Damn baby, you feel so good", as he gently bit down on her ear lobe, sending jolts through her body once more. CJ quickly learning how to arch her body in tune with his thrusts, caused a deep groan out of Paul, as he felt the new friction applied to his member. Paul released CJ's wrists, as he used his arms to lift his body just gently off of CJ's body, giving his hips more of an angle and he picked up a faster pattern then before, slamming into CJ at a quicker rate. CJ felt the build up coming on, as her nails dug into Paul's shoulders, as she tried to fight off the build up, Paul looked down into the face of his lover, as he knew she was holding off. Paul dropped down to his forearm, holding his weight on his forearm, as his other arm reached between them, and he once again found her swollen clit, and rolled it between his finger and thumb, causing CJ's breath to hitch in her throat as she couldn't hold back much longer. Suddenly the wave hit her and she called out, arching her body as the wave of release shot through her. Her pussy clenching around Paul's member, had Paul also calling out as his seed shot into CJ's wet canal. Both Paul and CJ falling back to the bed, both trying to get their breathing under control, as Paul still held himself up on his forearm, his sweaty forehead resting against CJ's. After only a few moment, Paul rolled off of her, as he laid next to CJ in the bed, both of them still panting under control, as Paul reached out for CJ's hand and interlocked his fingers with hers, as he lifted her hand to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on the back of it. CJ smiled at the gentle action, "What was that for?", Paul reached over and pulled CJ's naked frame next to his, as he answered "For that…" They sat in silence for moments, before CJ spoke up "It was ok, right?", immediately kicking herself once the words left her mouth, as Paul turned his head to face her "Baby, it was better than ok, it was the best" he finished with a smile, before moving his head closer, capturing her lips in a gentle, quick kiss.

It had been 3 months since Paul and CJ first consummated their relationship, but it seemed like they had been together so much longer. Paul and CJ were still together, although CJ had grown very close to Matt. They talked on the phone for hours at night, and were always together backstage of course, whenever Paul was around Matt seemed to disappear quickly. Matt was what CJ considered to be her best friend next to Lily who was now dating Jeff. It was nice for CJ to have someone who seemed to understand her as much as Matt did. Paul was great for CJ, but sometimes it just seemed like he didn't understand where CJ was coming from, but Matt always seemed to be supportive and he always seemed to be there for her. CJ really cared for Matt, and deep down CJ wasn't a hundred percent sure it was in just a "friend" way, but anytime she found her thoughts turning that way she would mentally berate herself, to thinking that way. CJ had also grown close to Chris in a different way, everyone around CJ constantly told her Chris was up to no good, but CJ never saw it that way. She would always respond "I can handle it…" and quite honestly, it's not like he ever crossed a line with her, so why should CJ stay away from him if she had no good reason to. CJ had always been that type of person, she never judged someone based on what other's told her, if they didn't do anything to her personally, she felt their was no reason to avoid them for the mistakes they made with others.

CJ walked out of the shower in the room she shared with Lily for the weekend, only to see Lily sitting on Jeff's lap, very much busy with a heavy make out session as CJ spoke loudly "Get a room!", as the couple quickly separated, Lily trying to jump off of Jeff's lap, only to have Jeff overpower her and hold her on his lap, as Jeff responded "We have one, the problem is you're in it". CJ rolled her eyes as she sprayed herself with some perfume before turning around to Jeff who was smiling before she responded "No the problem is, that's my little sister you're making out with!". Lily rolled her eyes at her sister and her boyfriend, they were always busting each other's balls and were always like that, but she knew they both cared about her, and it wasn't like any of the fights were actually serious or anything. There was a knock at the door, as CJ rushed to the door to open it, on the other side of the door she found Paul, dressed and ready for the club they were all going to that night. CJ let him in, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and swiftly backed her to the wall, capturing her lips in a hot kiss, his tongue immediately seeking access into her mouth, which was granted immediately as they tongues danced together. They were brought to a stop when they heard loud coughing coming from the opposite side of the room, Paul and CJ glared across the room, Paul spoke gruffly "What's the problem Hardy?", only to see Jeff standing there in a serious stance. Jeff smiled slightly before answering "The problem is, that's Lily's big sister you're making out with!" he finished laughing, as CJ went to take off after him, only to be caught by Paul's large arms wrapped around her waist.


	12. Learning How to Dance

The huge love fest was brought to a stop by another knock on the door, Paul opened the door only to find Matt standing on the other side "Come on, Limo's waiting" he said excitedly, as he looked over to CJ and smiled. They all grabbed their things and made their way out of the room into the limo, and soon enough they were all in the club, relaxing, and drinking with other WWE stars from the tour. CJ and Paul sat a small table looking out on the floor as the people danced to the beat of the music, CJ smiled as she looked at the group of her coworkers who seemed to conglomerate into a big group out on the dance floor. Lily was dancing with Jeff, Matt was dancing with Mickie James at the time, but CJ was sure by time the night was over with he'd have danced with each of the divas, the way he was moving. At the time, it looked as if Jeff was teasing Matt for the way he dances, as CJ watched the brothers share a laugh before Matt gently slugged his brother in the arm. CJ was brought out of her thoughts, by feeling Paul's hand cover hers on the table, CJ turned to Paul with a smile when he spoke "Come on…let's show them how it's done" he said nudging to the dance floor. CJ quickly declined, she hated being a party pooper like this, but she just wasn't that good of a dancer as she explained "I can't really dance". Paul's face dropped just a bit as he tried again "you sure?", CJ smiled at Paul "I'm sorry". Paul smiled back, before leaning over the table and capturing her lips in a hot, shallow kiss, before he stood "I'm gonna go mingle" he said nudging to Shawn and other superstars who were standing near the bar. Paul stood and left the table, as CJ returned her attention to the dance floor, Lily caught CJ's eyes, and tried to wave her onto the dance floor as CJ simply nodded her head no with a smile.

CJ looked away only for a moment, as she finished her drink, and before she knew it she felt two strong hands on her shoulders. She looked up into the face of Matt Hardy as he smiled down at her, he knelt next to CJ's chair, as he leaned in next to her "Come on sweetie, bless me with a dance?", CJ smiled before responding back to Matt, "I can't dance…sorry". Matt stood for a moment, not moving from CJ's side, as CJ glanced out on the dance floor to see Jeff leave Lily and walk his way up to the table. Catching on to what was about to happen, CJ went to stand, only to be caught by Matt's arms, and before CJ could fight, Jeff had her trapped between himself and Matt. The two brothers maneuvered CJ onto the dance floor, as CJ laughed the whole way, in between actual fighting to get herself free. They got her onto the floor next to Lily, before Jeff let her go and Matt still had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her to him. CJ exclaimed once more "I told you I can't dance!", CJ sighed, not moving to the music.

Jeff spoke up, "Bro, dance with Lily for a bit" as Jeff switched places with Matt, Jeff holding her in almost a bear hug position, making sure she wouldn't run, as Matt moved over to Lily. CJ could hear Lily ask him "You sure you can keep up with me?", Matt smiled as he pulled her closer to him "I may not be as good as Jeff, but I can hold my own", as the two began dancing together. Jeff called to CJ as she looked into his eyes as he spoke "CJ, I know you can dance, everyone can dance" he said with a smile as he slowly loosened his grip, and began to move in beat to the music. CJ tried to relax, to sway to the beat, but she just couldn't, she felt as if everyone was watching her. Jeff caught onto this, so as he let her waist go, he brought his hands to her face, cupping around her eyes, almost as if he was creating blinders for her. CJ could only see Jeff at this point, she watched Jeff, she listened to Jeff as he told her "Relax, just let it flow", before CJ knew it, her body was swaying in ways she didn't think was possible. Her hips were rocking in beat to the music, and CJ was feeling more relaxed and having fun more than she had ever had. For once, she didn't care what others thought of her dancing, she occasionally could hear another superstar talk to her, "There ya go, you got it girl!" Mickie yelled to CJ, from her position dancing with John Morrison. Jeff smiled as he slowly removed his hands, removing the 'blinders' from her eyes, as him and CJ continued dancing together. The current song was ending, when Jeff turned to Matt who was still dancing with Lily, and spoke again "Alright bro, give me my girlfriend back", he said before giving CJ a quick hug and a smile, as he switched places with Matt.

Matt quickly made his way to in front of CJ, as the song "Low" by Flo Rida came over the speakers. He pulled CJ to him, his body flush against hers, as they both gyrated to the music together. Matt keeping an arm around CJ's waist, and his hand splayed out on the small of her back, holding her close to him, as his leg was positioned between CJ's giving them a closer friction. CJ blushed as they moved together, Matt continuously letting his dark brown eyes pour into CJ's. For some reason, things felt different suddenly, it didn't feel like the friendship they have shared for months, it felt different, it felt like passion. CJ pushed those thoughts out of her head, as Matt smiled that infectious smile at her, as they began to grind together on the dance floor. CJ's inhibitions were slowly fading, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or just the fun she was having, as CJ turned and pushed her back flush against Matt's front, feeling Matt's breath on her ear, as his hand now wrapped around her waist, holding her against him, as her ass ground against his crotch.

CJ was brought out of her thoughts, by hearing Lily call to her, CJ turned to see Lily who was still dancing with Jeff. The chorus came on, and as the song sang "Low, Low, Low…", CJ watched as Lily dropped and raised back up provocatively, having Jeff scream out wildly in appreciation. CJ nodded her head at her sister's antics, when Lily yelled to her sister " Go on, do it!". CJ strained her neck to look back at Matt, who had his eyebrows raised at the whole situation, and then gave her a slight nod and a huge smile, as CJ repeated the same action her sister had just done, CJ swore she heard a moan come from Matt as she raised back up his body.

Meanwhile, Paul stood next to the bar deep in conversation with Shawn, Dave, Randy and Chris, when in the middle of one of Randy's crazy stories Shawn spoke up "Paul, I thought you and CJ were an item?", Paul looked to one of his oldest friends confused "We are, why?", Paul watched the expression on Shawn's face change, but before Shawn can answer, Randy spoke up "Cause she's on the dance floor with Hardy". Paul's head snapped to the younger man, who pointed out to the dance floor, as Paul turned his attention to the dance floor, and sure enough there was his girlfriend dancing with Matt Hardy. Paul groaned angrily, as he turned back to the bar, swallowed more of his drink before responding "They're friends Orton.", only to have Dave respond "Well, I've never seen friends dance like that", Paul's anger rising in him. Shawn sensed it, as he patted Paul on the back "They're friends right?" he asked again, as Paul slowly turned to face Shawn, and through clenched teeth he spoke "Just Friends", as he turned around and watched his girlfriend for the rest of the night, dance with the man that was supposed to be a close friend.

Closing time came, and as the 5 of them climbed back into the limo, Paul was unusually quiet. CJ sat between Paul and Matt, as Paul possessively has his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him, as Matt continued on about CJ's dancing. "You were holding out on me! You have great moves" Matt exclaimed looking into CJ's eyes, as CJ blushed in response to his compliments. The ride was awkward, and Paul didn't speak a word, the thoughts and images ran through his mind, the images of CJ and Matt dancing so close together, he didn't know why but he felt the sting of jealousy, when it came to those two. He didn't like the fact she was so close with the elder Hardy, he just didn't understand why she couldn't be that close with him, he was her boyfriend! The thing that angered him the most that night was the fact, that he had wanted to take her on the dance floor, and she turned him down but then went out and danced with Hardy all night. It was almost as if he felt that she betrayed him.

They arrived to the hotel, Lily and Jeff walked ahead of everyone else together, their arms linked together, as Matt walked in step with Paul and CJ. CJ watched as Jeff and Lily walked into Jeff's hotel room together, CJ was just about to say something when Matt interjected "I'll keep an eye on them" he said with a smile. He wrapped CJ in his arms as the two of them shared a deep hug, Matt looked over CJ's shoulder and was met with an angry expression from Paul. Matt released the hug, and told CJ to call him, as he entered the same room he shared with Jeff.

The door closed as Paul and CJ walked down the hallway, Paul still not saying a word. CJ wasn't stupid, she could sense the anger in him, so she figured this might as well come out in the open, she led Paul to the room she shared with Lily, and closed the door behind her as the two of them entered. Paul walked in, and refused to sit down, and before CJ could say anything Paul spoke harshly " How could you do that to me?", CJ's eyes getting wide, as he began to yell "I thought we were together, and you go out there and…and…practically fuck Hardy in the middle of the damn dance floor!". CJ wasn't about to take any more as she yelled back "Ok first off! We were dancing that's it Paul! Two friends Dancing!" CJ walked from her previous position as she yelled more "I am getting so tired of this Paul! Everytime I talk to Matt, every single time, you treat me like I'm doing something wrong!" Paul was still angry as he yelled "Oh yeah! Well you sure as hell enjoyed your time on the dance floor with him! You wouldn't even give your own boyfriend a chance on the dance floor!" CJ released a deep breath, she tried to calm the anger in her voice as she walked over to Paul, took him by the hand and led him to the bed. CJ started "Look, I didn't plan on being on the dance floor, but now that it happened I'm not gonna regret it Paul. They helped me overcome something tonight, and I'm not saying you wouldn't of been able to do it Paul, it just happened to be Matt who helped me." CJ ran her free hand through her hair as she continued "Paul, if you wanted to dance with me, you could of come over, so you really can't blame this all on me…" Paul nodded in agreement as he spoke calmly for the first time since they got into the hotel room "I just don't like it. I don't get why I can't have that kind of relationship with you" he expressed honestly. CJ took his hand in hers again as she spoke "Paul, I'm gonna be honest. I don't do well expressing emotions, never have been good at it, but for some reason Matt makes it easier for me to express myself, makes it easier for me to be myself. Are you telling me you've never had a friend like that?" Paul looked quizzical before he spoke up "Ric helped me come out of my shell a lot" CJ smiled at her boyfriend, she was glad they were being honest about this, when Paul continued "I still don't like it, I don't like that you're that close with him…." Paul released a deep breath "But, I'll try to deal with it" he said giving in, as CJ responded by leaning over and capturing his lips in what was supposed to be a shallow kiss, that Paul quickly deepened, rolling over on top of CJ. The kiss broke as Paul spoke against her lips "I do believe we just had our first fight, you know what that means" CJ smiled up into the handsome face of her boyfriend as he continued "Time for hot make-up sex". CJ smiled as she spoke "At least let me take a shower first, I'm all sweaty", she said pushing Paul off of her. CJ stood and walked towards the bathroom, when she noticed Paul had his arms wrapped around her waist and was walking to the bathroom with her, she craned her around to see Paul's face "What are you doing?" Paul smiled down at her as he answered "Taking a shower!", as the couple walked into the bathroom together.


	13. Hot Showers

The door closed behind them, as CJ immediately went to the tub and started the water for their shower. Her excitement running wild, although being with Paul was always exciting, ever since that first time, this would be the first time they took it out of the bedroom. The water running through the shower head, as CJ looked at herself through the mirror. She ran her hand through her hair, until she saw Paul coming up behind her in the mirror, their eyes connecting through the mirrior. CJ's breath immediately held, as she watched his large arms lift his shirt off of his massive upper body, and then watched as he rid himself of the rest of the clothes, his never leaving CJ's in the mirror. CJ couldn't help but find this extremely exciting, almost in a voyerurish way. Paul leaned back against the wall, his eyes still never leaving CJ's in the mirror. CJ began to undress, casually glancing back into the mirror, watching Paul, watching her, his bottom lip sucked in, his eyes full of lust as he watched his girl getting naked. CJ had just her panties left when Paul pushed himself off of the wall, and within a step had his arms wrapped around her waist, his lips just outside her ear. CJ's breathing hitched as she watched Paul's tongue snake out of his mouth and licked up the shell of her ear, causing shivers to speed down her spine, his eyes still never leaving hers in the mirror.

CJ's head fell back onto Paul's shoulder as his fingers left ghostly trails around her naval, as one hand slowly inched lower, slowing playing with the waistband of her panties, as Paul's lips were working their way down her neck leaving slight bite marks on their path. Paul moved his lips back to her ear as he whispered into her ear "Forgive me?" as his hand dipped into her panties, his finger toying just outside her wet canal. CJ moaned out loud feeling Paul's hand in her most intimate of places, as she only could mumble her response to his question. Paul smiled against CJ's ear, hearing her moan incoherently as his finger was now fully entered her chamber, feeling the wetness already pooled there. His thumb finding her clit as he began rubbing the tight nub, causing CJ to call out loudly at that, her head springing forward, as she looked into the mirror, her eyes connecting with Paul's once again through the mirror, as his hand worked magic on her.

CJ could feel Paul nibbling on the crook of her neck as his hand continued to send sparks through her body by the actions of his hand. Paul pressed to her back even closer, as CJ felt Paul's engorged member pressing up against her lower back, as a thought crossed her mind. CJ smiled as she slowly reached her hand around her body and was able to grasp his member, hearing him groan the word "Fuck!" as he bit gently on CJ's shoulder, when CJ gave his member a slight squeeze. Before CJ knew it, Paul had her spun around now facing him, his lips crashed onto hers, his tongue learning the taste of her mouth, as he lifted her body onto the sink counter in the bathroom. The kiss broke as Paul was standing between CJ's legs as they dangled freely, his lips mere inches from hers as he spoke in a gruff voice "MMMMmm I want you so bad baby" as his lips attached to the crook of CJ's neck.

"Please Paul…" CJ moaned as Paul's hand made it's way between her legs again, his finger's pulling the light material of her panties aside, as his digit entered her again, causing CJ to clench her eyes closed tight, as she enjoyed the feelings he was causing within her. CJ smiled as she pressed her lips to his and slightly pushed him back, allowing her to get down from the counter and rid herself of her panties. She smiled as she provocatively bent over to pull her panties slowly down her smooth legs, she swore she heard a deep growl come from Paul, as he watched her movements ever so closely, his eyes filling with more lust if that was possible.

CJ had just tossed her panties aside, before Paul had her pressed against the sink, his lips pressed against hers again, their tongues fighting for dominance during the kiss, when in one swift movement Paul caught CJ by total surprise by lifting her off of her feet, and locking her legs around his body, his hands holding her body weight up as he slowly moved her down onto his member. CJ laid her head back, as the feeling of relief overtook her after being connected with Paul once again. Paul waited a few moments before starting the rhythm, as he kissed and nibbled up and down CJ's neck. CJ's reopened as Paul maneuvered both him and CJ into the shower under the spray of hot water. Paul pressed CJ against the cold tile of the shower, using the wall to help hold her body weight up as he pushed his body up against hers. CJ moaned loudly, as Paul started the rhythm lifting and lowering CJ onto his member again and again, as CJ caught onto the rhythm and began helping Paul with the rhythm, hearing him moan against her skin. His teeth scraping against the crook of her neck, as he picked up the rhythm and began pounding into her at a sped up pace, CJ moaned as Paul reached between their bodies and began his assault on her clit with his fingers. CJ felt the build up coming on quicker than she expected, as Paul matched the rhythm he was using on her clit, with his deep thrusts. CJ could feel her body began to tingle as she moaned "Paaaul…oh god" as she tried to piece together a complete sentence.

Paul moved his lips from her neck to her ear as he whispered gruffly into her ear "MMmmm baby…give it to me…cum for me" as CJ flew over the edge as the first wave of relaxation hit causing her body to arch into Paul's more. CJ could feel her pussy begin to constrict around Paul's member and soon after Paul moaned "CJ…." Before spilling his seed deep into CJ's chamber.

Paul kept CJ pinned against the shower until her legs regained their strength, as CJ unhooked her legs and stood on her own, capturing Paul's lips in a deep kiss, letting her tongue run the length of his lips, as he granted her access to his mouth. The kiss broke and the two of them finished their hot shower.

Two months later…

Lily sat in Jeff and Matt's hotel room, WWE was in California for the weekend, so Lily enjoyed looking out among the ocean view. She hadn't heard much from CJ and Paul, but figured they probably shouldn't be bothered. Lily was brought out of her thoughts by a loud knocking on the door, as Matt opened it and Paul walked in "Have you seen CJ?" he asked genuinely concerned. Lily stood from her spot on the chair and walked towards Paul, "What's going on?", Paul ran his hand through his hair as he explained "I woke up this morning, she left me a note that said she would be back, and that's all I've heard all day" he exclaimed as he paced on the floor. "Dude, relax I'm sure she's fine" Jeff said calmly as he laid on the bed, "Yeah, I'm sure she's just out and about" Matt said as he patted Paul on the back. Paul continued his stare at Lily, Lily glanced down at her phone before she spoke "Look, she gets like this sometimes…she just needs some alone time…She'll be back later…If I hear anything I'll let you know ok?" Lily explained as Paul nodded his head and headed towards the door, before he left the room he turned back to Lily "I gotta a magazine shoot, but I'll be back later, text me if you hear anything", Lily smiled at how protective Paul was being, as she nodded her head, Paul closed the door and headed back to his room.

Matt's face turned to a face of concern as he looked to Lily "I hope CJ's ok" as he sat on the bed, Jeff was laying on. Lily grabbed her phone and dialed a number and turned to Matt as she waited for the person on the other line to pick up. "She gets this way sometimes, I'm checking on her right now", and within seconds Lily responded "Hey, where are you?"

Matt and Jeff watched as Lily spoke to CJ through her phone, nodding her head occasionally, the conversation ended moments later as Lily hung up the phone. Jeff looked over to his girlfriend "She ok?" Lily smiled at her boyfriend as she plopped down on the other bed, "Yeah she's fine, she'll be back later" Lily explained calmly, as she looked at the date on the phone, before responding "Well that explains it!" as Matt and Jeff turned to face her "CJ always gets this way around February 15th" she explained showing the boys the date on her phone. Jeff shrugged his shoulders as Matt inquired "Do you know why?", Lily smiled as Jeff moved over to the bed she was laying on, as she answered "I don't really know, I think it has something to do with our parents, but I was too young to remember much, and CJ's never really told me, she just always gets weird like this" she just got out before giggling as Jeff began tickling her stomach. Matt stood from his position on the bed, he grabbed his jacket and threw it on, before walking to the other bed "Lily, where is she?" Jeff stopped his torture of tickling her, giving Lily time to answer "I'm not supposed to tell anyone" she spurted out as Jeff looked to Matt, only to hear Matt say "Get it out of her, Jeff" as Jeff attacked her stomach again tickling her until she gave in "ok! OK! She's in Ventura! The 101 to Seaward Ave, take it to the ocean…there's a beach there…that's her beach…" Lily yelled out causing Jeff to stop tickling her enough for her to explain. "We used to live here, she always went there when she was stressed, that's her beach…she's there" Matt nodded before grabbing his keys and heading out of the hotel room in a hurry.

Jeff turned his attention back to Lily as she tried to regain control of her breathing as he spoke "She's gonna be pissed that you told." Lily smiled "Well I'd rather Matt be with her, then Paul" she spoke honestly. Jeff faked shock as he responded "Don't like her boyfriend?", Lily nodded as she explained "It's not that, he's nice and all…she just needs someone to listen to her, not someone who is gonna be a jerk."


	14. CJ's Past

Matt blared the stereo on his rental car as he followed the directions as they popped up on his GPS system. He couldn't understand what had gotten into him, but he just had a feeling he needed to be next to CJ. He stepped on the gas more as the freeway opened up more, he could smell the ocean breeze as he rolled down his window to enjoy the ocean that had just come into view.

He pulled off the exit Lily had told him and soon enough found himself at the state beach as he parked his car and walked out onto the sandy beach. He walked along the beach watching the kids splashing in the ocean, he had walked just a few feet when his eyes found what he was looking for, he saw CJ sitting on the beach, her feet running through the sand as she watched the ocean, the waves crashing on the shore again and again.

CJ looked out among the waves, when a familiar voice shook her out of her thoughts "Want some company sweetie?" CJ looked up to meet the brown eyes of the elder Hardy looking down at her with a smile on his face. CJ smiled as she patted the sand next to her as he took a seat, CJ's eyes returned to the ocean as she spoke "Let me guess, Lily sent you up here?" Matt laughed a little as he slid his shoes off before he explained "Actually we had to torture it out of her, well Jeff did" causing CJ to laugh as she turned to Matt "Letting your brother do your dirty work?" Matt leaned back on his hands, looking out at the ocean as he released a deep breath "Well I didn't hear Lily complaining" as CJ shook her head chuckling to herself. Her sister definitely took a liking to Jeff, so she was positive Matt was right.

CJ took a deep breath as she returned her attention to a couple kids who were splashing in the ocean, couldn't help but bring a smile to her face. Matt watched as CJ watched the kids playing in the ocean, their parents playing with them happily, when he spoke "You wanna talk about it?". CJ responded "Nothing to talk about" without breaking her concentration of watching the family, when Matt decided to take another route, he took a deep breath as he started "You know after my mom died, I used to watch families like that all the time" CJ's attention broke as she turned to look at Matt as he continued to watch the family "I used to wonder why she had to leave us" he took a shaky breath as he continued "but then I realized things happen for a reason and I'm sure she's watching over us now."

CJ couldn't help but feel for Matt, she knew what he had been through and yet it still tugged at her heart strings. She reached out and put her hand over his on the sand, as she responded "I'm sure she's extremely proud of you and Jeff", Matt tore his attention away from the family and let his eyes connect with CJ's as he answered "I hope so…" CJ gave his hand a slight squeeze, and a slight smile before she turned her attention back to the ocean.

Moments passed until CJ broke the silence "The last time I saw either of my parents I was 6 years old, sometimes I wonder if they ever think about Lily and I.." Matt turned and watched CJ, as she spoke looking out on the ocean, while she continued "I always wonder what I did wrong to make them not want me or Lily, it must have been something horrible for them to give up their own kids huh?" Matt reached out and took CJ's hand in his, as CJ turned and gave Matt a slight smile when he spoke "You were just a child, it was nothing you did I'm sure". CJ took a deep breath, as she looked back out on the ocean "I was 4 when my mom left. I woke up in the middle of the night cause Lily was crying, she was just a few months old at the time. My dad worked nights, so I went into her bedroom and my mom wasn't in there. I figured she was out in the living room, so I picked Lily up out of her crib and carried her out to the living room, and sure enough my mom was out there. She had a bunch of bags with her, and I couldn't understand why, but my mom cooked Lily a bottle, turned on the tv, and sat Lily and I on the couch and told us to watch cartoons. I watched my mom walk out of the door…" CJ paused and took a deep breath, as Matt squeezed her hand tight, encouraging her to continue "I figured she'd come back…she never did. My dad came home about an hour later and found us, and two years later he got remarried and walked out on us also." CJ ran her free hand through her hair as she took a shaky breath "Lily doesn't even remember them, which is a good thing I guess…but in the end I can't just can't stop thinking I did something wrong…I did something so horrible, my own parents left us behind." A lone tear rolled down CJ's cheek as the pain hid behind her eyes, as Matt reached and cupped her chin gently as he turned CJ to face him, he gently wiped away the tear with his thumb as he spoke "I'm guessing this all happened around February?", CJ smiled slightly as she nodded, as Matt pushed her bangs out of her face as CJ's bottom lip quivered as she spoke "I guess that's why I don't deserve anything, I didn't even deserve parents", Matt's hand gently and firmly grabbed her chin, forcing CJ to connect her eyes with him as he spoke "No. You deserve so much more. You deserve all the happiness, all the pleasure your body can take." Causing a slight smile to cross CJ's lips as he continued "You are such a great person, your cute, your caring, your personality makes everyone fall in love with you, I know if I was with you I'd make sure you got everything your heart desired, cause you deserve it and so much more" he said barely above a whisper. It was like a magnet was pulling CJ closer to Matt, CJ was so close she could feel Matt's hot breath on her lips, CJ tried to fight it deep within her, but something just seemed right about the position she was in, and something was telling her to go for it. Before she had the chance, Matt pulled away and let a smile cross his face as he reached out and brushed his fingers across her cheek. His hand left CJ's face and rested over CJ's in the sand, before he spoke "You hungry?" CJ smiled and nodded as Matt got to his feet and helped CJ up, Matt dusted the sand off himself before turning to CJ "Well lets get you something to eat then", as the two walked along the beach making their way back to Matt's rental car.

After eating and spending an hour or so touring the boardwalk, Matt and CJ were in Matt's rental car, making their way back to the hotel. CJ looked out of the window, watching the scenery fly by, when Matt broke the silence "So how are things between you and Paul?" Matt knew what he wanted to hear, he had quit lying to himself months ago. Matt was more than aware that he had feelings for CJ, but he wasn't the type of guy to make a move on another man's woman. Being friends with CJ was enough for Matt right now, but that's not saying he didn't hope that the relationship would go sour. He didn't mind that CJ was with Paul, it was just sometimes, he didn't like the way Paul treated CJ. CJ deserved someone to treasure her, not someone who was only there when he wanted to be. CJ thought about the question for a moment before she answered "We're good….I guess" she said with a sigh. Matt glanced over to her, before returning his attention to the road "You guess?" CJ let out a deep breath, as she ran her fingers through her hair, she tried to explain "I don't know…it's just…sometimes I just feel like he's not there for me…I mean maybe I'm just being selfish or something…" CJ said almost in a sad tone…Matt spoke almost suddenly when he spoke "You're not selfish, it's just some people need more than others…" CJ couldn't help the smile that creeped across her mouth, as she glanced over to Matt who was still concentrating on the road.

They pulled into the hotel parking garage and walked into the elevator together. CJ stared at the elevator buttons, watching them light up as the elevator got higher and higher. The doors opened and CJ was caught surprise when Paul was waiting on the other side of the doors. Paul exclaimed "CJ!" before he bolted towards her, wrapping his large arms around her frame, holding her tight against his body. CJ smiled as she hugged him back, not noticing that Matt sneaked away. Paul pulled her back, still grasping her arms "Are you ok? Jesus, you scared me!" he said relieved as he pulled CJ against his body again. CJ looked up into his brown eyes as she spoke "I'm sorry…I just" and before she could finish Paul lunged forward, his lips meeting hers. The shallow kiss broke, and Paul spoke again "I was about to go to the police station, I was so worried". CJ felt guilty, she never meant Paul to worry like this, she just had to be alone. CJ apologized again "I'm sorry" Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her back down the hallway towards the room they shared. Paul spoke "No worries, just don't disappear on me again ok?" he said unlocking the room door, as he opened it.

CJ cleared her throat suddenly, when Paul turned CJ spoke "I really should go find Lily, let her know I'm alright and things" Paul looked at her puzzled, when CJ continued "Why don't you go get us some dinner and I'll meet you back here?" she said with a smile. Paul smiled wide, walking out of the hotel room, closing it behind him. He strode towards CJ, wrapping his arms around her waist, he spoke in a gruff whisper "You promise you'll be here when I get back?" CJ smiled, as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, letting her tongue snake out, just gently and swiftly swiping across his bottom lip. She heard the slight groan coming from his chest, when she broke the kiss and simply smiled at him. Paul let a deep breath go, and spoke "Alright, I'll be back in a few" and he headed towards the elevator.

CJ made her way down the hallway, she assumed Lily would probably be in Jeff's hotel room. She made her way to the room and knocked twice, the door flung open and CJ came face to face with Jeff Hardy who was smiling wide. Jeff spoke "She returns!" before he quickly hugged CJ. CJ rolled her eyes at Jeff's antics, as she simply spoke "Funny…" before she walked into the hotel room. Lily was laying on one bed as Matt sat in a chair in the far corner of the room. CJ walked in, plopping down next to her sister, collecting her in a quick hug. Lily asked "Have you seen Paul?" CJ nodded, before turning her attention to Matt. "You didn't have to leave Matt…" she spoke calmly, Matt simply shrugged his shoulders before speaking "Well, I needed to get back here anyways" he responded almost coldly. CJ was almost shocked by the way he responded, had she done something wrong? CJ simply shrugged it off, assuming maybe Matt was just tired.


	15. Championship Oppurtunities

A Few Months Later….

CJ's eyes fluttered open, something had woken her up and for the life of her she didn't know what. CJ glanced at the clock that simply read 4:23 AM, as she reached out and rubbed her groggy face. She carefully rolled over, noticing the large arm that was wrapped around her midsection, she was careful not to wake Paul, while she rolled over to her back. Paul laid there still peacefully sleeping, his arm lazily over her midsection. CJ looked up at the ceiling, her mind running through the way her life was now and how much it changed. Life couldn't of gotten much better, she was doing what she always wanted to do…wrestle. Lily was doing great, and had a small job working backstage with the production team. CJ had a man in her life who cared a lot about her, and in fact so did Lily. CJ's mind running wild, when she was brought out of her thoughts by a noise outside of the bedroom door. CJ sat up, pushing Paul's arm off of her body, as she stood from the bed. CJ and Lily were crashing at Paul's house in Connecticut for a few days, since they were on the east coast. CJ swiftly made it to the door, opening the bedroom door, peeking her head out to see if she could see anything. She didn't see anything in the darkness, so she grabbed her robe that lay on the floor next to Paul's bed, quickly sliding it on, before leaving the bedroom. CJ walked in the darkness, down the hallway, peeking in on the room Lily was staying in. Lily was out like a light, so CJ closed the door and continued her way down the hallway. CJ walked down the stairway, making her way into the living room, looking around the bare room. Her eyes grazed over the pictures Paul had in his living room, many of friends and family.

CJ walked through the living room, making her way into Paul's office. CJ couldn't help but be in awe as she looked at the numerous awards that lay over the bookshelves and walls in the office. There were replicas of each championship belt Paul had ever won on the walls, pictures of him winning the championships, numerous other memorabilia. CJ walked towards a replica of the World Heavyweight Belt, CJ stared at it with wide eyes. CJ reached out touching the nameplate of the belt, when she was startled by a deep gruff voice " That one's my favorite" the voice said. CJ jumped, and quickly turned around to see Paul, wearing nothing but his boxers leaning against the doorframe, a smile across his lips, his arms crossed across his broad chest. CJ blushed as he walked into the room, she turned her attention back to the belt on the wall. Reaching out once again to let her fingers grace across the nameplate as she spoke "It was an awesome feeling wasn't it?" Paul's face almost contorted to a confused look, as he wrapped his large arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he spoke "What do you mean?" CJ sighed, as she let her fingers continue to trace the nameplate on the belt, she spoke "Winning the belt in front of thousands of people, showing everyone in your life that you made it, your name going down in history…It must be a great feeling" Paul smiled, lifting his chin off of her shoulder, laying a couple soft kisses up her collarbone before he spoke "You'll have a belt of your own one day you know?" CJ turned in his arms, resting her hands on his bare chest, looking into his brown eyes "You think so?" Paul smiled wide, as he spoke "I know so" before leaning forward capturing CJ's lips with his, CJ's hands feeling down his bare chest, and flat stomach. Her fingertips grazing over the soft skin around his naval, as Paul took control of the kiss. Paul's tongue darting into CJ's mouth, walking CJ backwards leaning her back against the desk, as the kiss continued. CJ leaning back against the desk, her hands holding her upper body up when the kiss broke, Paul's breath still brushing against her lips, as his hands fumbled with the robe. Both CJ and Paul were breathing out of control, while Paul finally gave up on the rope that held the robe together, simply reaching forward and pulling the top part of the robe apart, exposing CJ's shoulders and top of her chest to him. A hefty growl came from Paul, as he lunged forward, his fingers dug deep in her hair, as he pulled it away from her neck, his mouth attacking her neck. Paul leaving whisper soft kisses down her neck, quickly working his way to her shoulders and the tops of her breasts. Paul dragged his tongue across her chest, hungrily seeking more of her skin. CJ couldn't help but arch her body, somehow hoping more of her body would find it's way into Paul's mouth.

CJ's mind was running wild, just like it always did when Paul was close to her. A low moan coming from CJ's chest, when Paul sucked a piece of skin deep into his mouth, biting it gently. Suddenly CJ was brought very aware of her surroundings when she heard a creak come from outside the door. Practically pushing Paul off of her, CJ flew across the room, slamming the door shut just in time, as Lily walked down the stairs. CJ's back against the door she heard her sister call out from the living room "CJ? Paul? You guys out here?" CJ stayed quiet trying to hear where her sister was in the living room, as she answered back "Yeah we're in here Lily". CJ just now noticing that Paul quietly had made his way across the room, his body pinning CJ against the door, as his hands finally loosened the knot on CJ's robe. CJ fought to keep control as her robe fell off her body, Paul's mouth finding it's way to her nipples, letting his tongue drag across the hard nubs. Lily answered "Everything ok?" CJ taking a deep breath, trying to fight the sensations Paul was causing deep in her body, she answered back "We're fine" her voice cracking as she did so. Lily only contemplated the situation for a moment before responding "You know, I'm not even gonna ask why you two are in there, I'm going back to bed" she said as she ran her hand through her hair, sleepily walking back up the stairs.

CJ couldn't help but take a breath of relief when she heard her sister walk back up the stairs, turning her attention back to the man who now had one of her nipples fully in his mouth, and kneading the other breast with his free hand. CJ smiled down at him, his brown eyes meeting hers when CJ spoke "You know she probably has an idea what's going on in here." Paul let the nipple fall out of his mouth when he answered " Well it's my house, and plus I cant help it…" a sexy smirk growing across his face. Paul lunged forward, connecting his lips with hers quickly, before moving his lips to just outside her ear when he whispered "I can't help it, I love touching you" his hand sneaking down her body, one sole finger quickly slipping inside her folds, running the length of her slit, causing her to arch her body against his. CJ couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as his finger ran across her nub, feeling his breath on her ear just adding to the excitement coursing through her veins. Paul's lips pressed against CJ's ear as he whispered "I love tasting you too." His tongue snaked out of his mouth, running up the pink shell of her ear, causing the shivers to run down her spine. CJ's hands splayed out on his shoulders, moving lower and lower down his body, subtly moving around to the front of his body. Her fingers grazing over his boxers, rubbing his now forming erection through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts.

Paul wrapping one strong arm around CJ's midsection, pulling her flush against his body, as his lips connected with hers passionately. Their tongues dueling for dominance, as Paul maneuvered their bodies together away from the door, moving back to the desk, with his other free arm sweeping the desk free of everything. His other arm laying CJ down on the desk, his body covering hers, as their lips danced together perfectly. CJ could feel Paul's erection straining against his boxers, pressing against her core, as his lips left hers moving their way down her neck. His head buried in the crook of her neck, as Paul began grinding against her. CJ couldn't help but move with his body, trying to reach the friction they both desperately wanted, but couldn't achieve because of the last layer of clothing in the way.

Paul pushed himself off the desk, ridding himself of the boxers as CJ watched with wide eyes, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face while she spoke "Not trying to feed your ego or anything, but Damn!" she spoke excitedly. Paul chuckled at her statement, flexing his biceps he spoke "You like huh?" CJ's mouth watering as her eyes raked over his naked body while she spoke "You really are gorgeous" Paul smiling widely, he stepped out of his boxers, maneuvering his way to the back of the desk, pulling out the desk chair, and sitting his naked flesh on the seat. CJ turning her head to reconnect with Paul's eyes spoke "What are you doing?" Paul starting with as far down CJ's leg he could reach left a ghost trail up her skin, as his fingers traced up her body, running the length of her slit, circling around her nipples, before he spoke "Enjoying the truly gorgeous thing in this room" as he inserted his fingers into his mouth, sucking off the juices he collected from her body.

An idea flew to CJ's head, quickly sitting up, turning her body to face Paul, pushing him against the back of the chair. CJ rested her feet on the arm rests of the chair, her legs spread wide, she reached between her knees, her hands reaching across the small gaps of their bodies, her fingers wrapping around his erect member. Her face just inches from his, she watched as he clenched his teeth, her hands slowly working their way up and down his member, her fingers swirling around the engorged head. CJ's eyes never leaving Paul's face, as she worked his cock with her hands, she couldn't help but watch the arousal grow on his handsome face, his eyes closed tight, his teeth clenched as her hands moved faster.

Suddenly Paul leaning forward, his one hand quickly wrapping around CJ's head, holding her in place while his lips connected with hers, his other hand guiding her hands off of his member. CJ's thoughts preoccupied as his tongue danced with hers, before she knew it, Paul was off of the chair and had them maneuvered back on the desk, his body covering hers. The kiss broke passionately, Paul's hands deeply entangled in CJ's hair, he spoke in a deep whisper " I got an idea" before pushing himself off of the desk. Paul retook his seat on the desk chair, holding his arms open wide, inviting CJ to join him. Sliding her body to the edge of the desk, just as she was about to stand, Paul stopped her, her legs dangling off of the desk, Paul opened her legs with his hands. His one hand finding its way to the juncture between her thighs, as his finger slowly swirled around her clit. The wetness that already had pooled there, soaking his finger as he continued his assault, now inserting a finger into her core, while his thumb took over the assault on her clit. CJ braced herself back on her palms, as she looked deep into Paul's eyes as his fingers played with her most intimate parts. CJ moaned as her body writhed in ecstasy feeling the build up getting closer and closer, biting her lip to muffle the moans, just as she was about explode, Paul pulled his hand away. CJ opening her eyes, that she didn't even noticed she had closed, she looked into his face, a smug look on his features, CJ simply smiled as she stood from the desk "Haven't you ever heard don't tease the girls?" she spoke as she straddled the chair, since Paul had unlocked the arm rests and the fell loosely to the side. Paul's arms wrapping around her body, pulling her close, his lips against her stomach when he responded "I wasn't teasing, just building the anticipation" causing CJ to chuckle a little as she lowered herself onto his cock.

Slowly moving her body down, him filling her to the hilt, finally him fully in her hot canal, she rested for a moment. Paul's arms still wrapped around her, his mouth sucking a nipple into his mouth, as CJ could feel the wetness continuing to build. CJ couldn't wait in more, her insides practically on fire, she began to slowly start the rhythm. Paul's hands finding their way to her ass, helping her with the rhythm. The rhythm picked up quicker than CJ expected, because quickly CJ was going as fast as she could in tune with Paul's thrusts. Their moans and sounds filling the room, as Paul's mouth savored any part of CJ's skin it could come in contact with. Finally as CJ was reaching the edge, Paul spoke gruffly "Let me get you there" not really a question, more a command. CJ only able to nod her head, Paul quickly stood, still connected with CJ, he moved quickly, laying CJ on the desk, her legs wrapped around his midsection, as he stood between her legs, thrusting into her.

CJ felt the feeling in the pit of her stomach, as Paul thrusted at a faster pace, CJ's eyes closed trying to fight off the buildup. Paul spoke gruffly "God, you feel great!" his hands holding CJ by the hips, one hand reaching for CJ's slit, a finger rubbing over her nub, sending CJ over the edge. CJ's hands grasping the smooth desk, as Paul continued to thrust, feeling her pussy constrict around his member, only helped find his release as she felt him find her release. After a couple more shallow thrusts, Paul lay above her body on the desk, holding his weight up on his arms, both of them trying to regain their breathing.

CJ was the first to talk "You sure know how to start a morning off right" hearing Paul chuckle as he still lay over her body. Paul lifted his body up, laying a kiss on her soft lips, before he spoke "Well, you just looked so damn good". Paul stood up, grabbing her hands, helping her off the desk when she retorted "It was the middle of the night, I looked horrible!", Paul smiled as he watched her put her robe back on "Not possible..: CJ tied the knot on her robe, looking over to Paul who had just finished putting his boxers back on, she asked "Why are you being so charming? You already got into my pants!" she said with a raised eyebrow. Paul walked towards her, wrapping his large arms around her body when he explained "Well I plan on getting into your pants later, so I'm starting early" causing CJ to laugh out loud, as Paul and her made their way back to his bedroom.

A few days later…

CJ sat in catering, backstage at a Raw/Smackdown supershow, munching on a plate of fresh fruit. Paul was off working with Shawn on plans for the show, CJ had a match with Mickie James but they already had it planned. CJ was brought out of her thoughts, by Jeff Hardy and her sister Lily plopping down on the seats across from her. CJ looked up "what trouble did you two get into now?" she asked, watching Jeff steal a few grapes from her plate, popping them into his mouth. Lily smiled a bit when she spoke "We've been very well behaved" only to hear Jeff retort "Well outside of the bedroom that is…" CJ giving Jeff a death glare before speaking back "Don't make me kill you…" Jeff simply smiled, when the voice of Matt Hardy entered the conversation "If you kill him, Lily will be pretty upset with ya", CJ only shrugging before she answered "She'll get over it…I'll get her a puppy, it'll be less annoying then him" she said pointing to Jeff, who tossed his last grape across the table, hitting CJ in the forehead.

Matt took a seat next to CJ, stealing some grapes from her plate too. CJ and Matt just got closer and closer through out the months, they really were the best of friends, even though Paul hated the thought of it.

Matt was just about to speak when a Production Assistant spoke through catering "CJ!". The whole table turned to face the young man as he continued "Vince is requesting you in his office." CJ nodded her head as the Production Assistant went on his way, Jeff spoke in a whisper "Someone's in trouble…" CJ glared at Jeff before responding "I am not!" Lily spoke next "What does he want with ya?" CJ running a hand through her hair spoke nervously "How the hell should I know?" Matt chose this time to intervene, "Alright guys, I'm sure it's nothing, quit making her nervous" he said as he grabbed CJ's arm, pulling her from the table and walked with down the hall towards Vince's office.

CJ honestly had no idea what was going on, as Matt walked with her down the hallways. Matt spoke with a smile "Maybe it's about the championship race? Maybe you're gonna get a chance at the Women's belt!" CJ nodded nervously, getting closer and closer to the office with every step. A few feet from the office, Matt stopped, turning CJ to face him, both of his hands on her shoulders as he spoke "Hey, it's gonna be ok…." CJ nodded her head, really not believing a word he was saying as he continued "Look, Do you want me to go in there with you?" CJ looked into his dark brown eyes, as a smile crept across his full lips. CJ chuckled a bit before she said "Thanks, but I think I can handle the big man…" Matt enveloped her in a hug, pulling her tight against his body, inhaling a deep breath full of her perfume. The hug broke as CJ began to walk towards the office when Matt spoke up "I'll be here if you need me" CJ turned around giving Matt a quick wave, as she knocked on the office door. The office door opened a few moments later, and CJ entered the door closing behind her. Matt watched the closed door for a moment, before speaking to himself "I'll always be here for you CJ", slowly turning and making his way back to catering.

CJ walked into the large office after hearing Vince telling her to come in. Her palms were sweaty, she was nervous as could be. She didn't know why she was called here, and was afraid she had done something wrong. She didn't want to lose this dream. Vince turned in his seat, standing from his chair he motioned CJ to take a seat in the chair across from his desk. CJ took a seat, exhaling a deep breath, as Vince retook his seat. They sat there in silence for a moment when Vince spoke "Do I make you nervous?" CJ smiled a bit before speaking "To be honest….yes…I don't want to lose my dreams" she said candidly. Vince smiled wide before responding "That's understandable, but why do you assume you did something wrong?" CJ had no answer for that, as she simply shrugged her shoulders, when Vince continued. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're not in the Women's title or Divas Title race..." CJ slightly blushed before answering "I'd thought about it…"

Vince leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk when he spoke again "Our audience has changed over the years, and now there are more women watching, almost 50-50 compared with the men. Because of that statistic it seems like a good time to try new things for the new audience." Vince stood from the desk, walking around front of the desk, sitting on it directly in front of CJ before continuing "Personally, I think you would be the perfect candidate for this new change…" CJ's eyebrows perking up, as her nerves began to calm, knowing she wasn't in trouble.

Vince began to explain "The network as well as us at WWE have decided to make one of our prestigious titles co-ed so to speak" CJ's eyes growing wide as she listened to Vince " We would like to give the Intercontinental Championship to a woman in the time of a few months." CJ was thoroughly confused, so quickly she responded "I don't understand…Why Me?" Vince smiled wide as he continued "I was just getting to that…the other divas we have under contract are all well trained athletes, but they don't have the background you do…You were trained in kickboxing, boxing, wrestling and numerous other areas…not to mention you were trained with other male wrestlers, when the truth is many of our divas have only wrestled other females. You are the one we feel would be able to perform the best, if this change goes over well, then we'll start training the other divas to get them ready for co-gender matches."

CJ was calm on the exterior but inside she was jumping for joy. She had dreamed of holding the belts, and although the women's titles would have been nice, she would of never thought she would have the chance to hold one of the prestigious titles. CJ's mind thought back to Chyna and how she held the IC title once, and couldn't help but think how fulfilling and exciting it would be for herself to hold the title, even if it was only for a few days.

CJ nodded her head, as Vince continued to speak "Any questions?" Vince asked at the end of his explanations, and only one question came to CJ's mind. "Who will be dropping the belt to me?" CJ asked curiously, only to have her question interrupted by a knock on the door. Vince excused himself, CJ watched him walk to the door, Vince opened the door peeking outside then heard him say "Right on time" before turning back to CJ. CJ watched as Vince's eyes connected with hers when he said "CJ, I'd like you to meet the answer to your question" opening the door wide ...

CJ's mouth dropped open when in walked the one and only Chris Jericho, he walked into the office, a wide smile on his face, as he grabbed an extra chair pulling it up next to CJ's. "Chris?" CJ asked almost in shock, when Chris simply responded "Who else is gonna give you the best fight of your life cupcake?" CJ smiled and blushed a little at Chris, when Vince spoke again "The match isn't gonna happen for a few months, so I want you two to practice together, train together, what ever you two have to do to make the match worthwhile" he spoke firmly. CJ and Chris both nodding their heads in agreement, and within a few minutes Chris and CJ were both out of Vince's office.

CJ and Chris walked down the hallway together in silence, when Chris spoke up "You gonna be ok with this sweetie?" CJ glanced to Chris, with a smile she responded "Yeah, it's just a lot to swallow, but it'll be fun" Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the continued to walk, he spoke "Plus I get to spend a lot more time with you, so it's a win-win for me, but just do me a favor?" CJ looked into his blue eyes, when he continued "Don't bring your boyfriend…" CJ laughed out loud, as she playfully swatted him, as they continued their way to catering.


	16. Mixed Reactions

CJ sat in the locker room all alone. Her match with Mickie had gone great, and Jericho had agreed to call her later to get things settled to start training together. CJ had swore Chris to secrecy, she didn't want anyone knowing about the match unless she wanted to tell them. Half of her was afraid of jinxing her chance, the other half just didn't want everyone knowing her business. She sat on the bench, her hair still wet from the shower dangling freely on her shoulders, she couldn't help but be excited. CJ wanted to tell someone, so she immediately left the locker room, looking for the one person she knew she could trust, and the same person who would kill her when she found out she was kept in the dark for all the months. CJ found Lily in the Hardys locker room, which really wasn't much of a shock. Lily opening the door to let CJ in, she glanced around the empty locker room before taking a seat on the bench across from her sister.

CJ couldn't help but smile when she started speaking "So I talked to Vince…" Lily listening intently, as CJ continued "He's gonna turn the IC championship into a mixed gender championship" she said just matter of factly. She watched Lily's face for any sign, when she saw Lily's eyes getting wider, as CJ smiled wide when she finished "I'm getting the belt in a few months" Both girls screaming, Lily jumping from her bench, enveloping her sister in a hug, as the two girls jumped up and down together, screaming. Lily spoke "That's so awesome! I'm so happy!" a wide smile on her face, CJ placing her hands on her sister's shoulders, talking calmly and serious for a moment "Ok, seriously though, you need to keep it quiet alright? I mean it…don't tell anyone!" Lily nodded before asking "Can I tell Jeff?" before CJ could even respond, the moment was brought to a halt by a male voice speaking "Tell me what?" both CJ and Lily turning to the doorway where Jeff stood, returning from catering with two plates of food. Jeff looking from both CJ to Lily, before walking into the locker room, handing a plate to Lily before sitting down on the bench with his plate of food. CJ contemplated it for a minute, Lily speaking once again "Look, it would make it easier on me if we just told him now…" CJ turned to Jeff, sitting next to him on the bench "Alright fine, but you gotta keep your mouth shut…" Jeff faked a shocked expression when he responded "You know, I am a grown man, I think I can keep a secret" CJ released a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair, before speaking "Ok, here it goes…the short version is this…I'm getting IC belt in a few months" Jeff's mouth dropping open.

CJ couldn't help but chuckle a bit, as Jeff sat there his mouth wide open, staring at her like she had just grown another head. Lily spoke "Jeff you ok?" Jeff only nodded before speaking to CJ "But you're a chick?" CJ laughed out loud before responding "Well, the last time I checked I was…" only to hear Lily add to the conversation "Well, if you ain't then there's a secret life Paul has hidden from everyone" causing CJ and Lily to laugh out loud. Jeff spoke "Ok, number 1, that was the most disturbing mental image I've ever had, and I'd thank you not to ever bring that up to me again" he said pointing at Lily, after shaking his head to rid himself of the mental image he turned to CJ " and number 2…That's Awesome!" he exclaimed lunging from his spot, giving CJ a huge hug. The hug broke, when Jeff spoke up "So why aren't you screaming it from the roof tops? I would be" CJ smiled wide, as she leaned back on her hands before answering "I don't know…I just don't want everyone knowing…at least not now…" Jeff nodded his head in agreement, taking a bite of the sandwich he had brought himself.

CJ, Jeff and Lily sat in the locker room chatting for a while, waiting for the show to finish. The door flung open as Matt, drenched in sweat came walking in looking absolutely exhausted. "Tough match?" CJ asked with a smile, Matt looking back to her, flashing a big smile when he answered "Nah, I just get all sweaty cause it drives the ladies crazy" flexing his bicep. CJ chucked to herself as Matt wiped the sweat off his face and body with a towel, flinging the towel hitting CJ in the face. "Oh Gross!" CJ said throwing the towel on the floor, Matt plopping down on the bench next to her, opening a bottle of water, he turned to CJ "You know you love it!" Matt said with a smile, nudging her a bit. CJ rolled her eyes, smiling as she spoke "You're lucky I like you…" Matt just smiled wide, as he took another drink of water. Jeff spoke "You better be careful there Matt, you're talking to the future IC champ right there…" he said tapering off in the end, as his eyes grew wide realizing what he had just said. Lily and CJ's eyes both darting to Jeff when Lily spoke "Jeff!", Jeff spoke quickly "Oh god, I'm so sorry CJ… it totally slipped" CJ rubbed her hand over her face before speaking "You wanna run that whole 'I'm a grown man, I can keep a secret' thing by me again?" CJ said mocking Jeff. Jeff put his head in his hands, when Matt spoke "Ok, wait…what's going on?" CJ once again explained the situation, which caused Matt to jump from his seat, grabbing CJ with his strong arms, swinging her around as he hugged her tight. "Matt put me down!" CJ yelped as he sat her on her feet, grabbing her into a tight hug "I'm so excited for you!" Matt exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. "Just don't be like your brother, and keep it quiet" CJ warned Matt, who glanced over to Jeff before promising he would keep it a secret.

CJ and Lily walked down the hallway leaving the Hardys locker room, leaving Matt and Jeff to freshen up from the show. Walking down the long hallway, CJ's arm draped around her sister's shoulders as they chatted. Lily asked "So who are you beating for the belt?" she asked in a slight whisper. CJ smiled wide before answering "Jericho" Lily stopped in her tracks, looking up to her sister "And Paul is ok with this?" CJ faced her sister, smiling wide "Well he doesn't know yet…Plus, it's work…I am perfectly capable of wrestling a man without any kind of sexual tension or the urge to cop a feel" CJ answered with a serious expression. Without missing a beat, Lily answered "Well you may be able to do so, but what about Jericho?" CJ rolled her eyes, a smile crossing her face, as she and her sister continued their way down the hallway.

That night, Matt, Jeff and Lily were all trying to convince CJ to go out and celebrate, but after the 20th time of turning them down, CJ stretched out on the King size bed all by herself. Paul had left the show early, to do a visit to the local children's hospital, so CJ had the hotel room all to herself. Her mind raced with the news she received today, she couldn't wait to tell Paul. This was the biggest news CJ had received in months, and she honestly just couldn't wait until the moment happened. Her phone beeped with a message, CJ reaching over to the end table, checking her phone, noticing the new picture her sister had texted her, Jeff flipping off the camera, with a caption that read "Just for CJ!" CJ rolled her eyes, before sitting the phone back on the table, grabbing the remote as she rolled back on the bed, turning on the TV. Getting interested in a movie that was playing on HBO, CJ was brought out of it when she heard the lock of the door automatically unlock, and the door opened. A smile crossing CJ's lips, she practically jumped from the bed, standing at the foot of the bed, watching Paul locking the door. He had just turned around, before CJ practically ran into his arms, pushing him back against the door, her lips meeting his in a passion driven kiss. Her lips meeting his rough at first, her tongue searching his mouth, reacquainting herself with his taste. A deep moan coming from his chest, the kiss broke, as he pushed CJ away just for a moment, his brown eyes pouring into her blue ones, a smile planted on his lips when he spoke "Now that's the way to say welcome back". CJ smiled wide, as she grabbed him by the hand, leading him to the foot of the bed, him stripping off his jacket as they walked. She sat him on the edge of the bed, his arms wrapped around her waist, as he led her to his knee, letting CJ sit astride across his lap, his lips finding their way to her soft neck. CJ took a deep breath when she spoke "Vince called me to his office today", only hearing Paul mumble "uh huh" against the skin of her neck, she continued "He came to a decision about my career." Paul separated his lips from her neck, his eyes locking with hers, as she continued. CJ spoke in a whisper "I'm getting a belt" a smile spread across her lips, she watched as his mouth grew into a wide smile, he lunged forward, his lips just inches from hers, as CJ reached out stopping him. "That's not all" CJ spoke, watching Paul's face contort into a confused expression while she explained "He's giving me the IC title" CJ finished, a wide smile across her lips. CJ watched Paul's face for an expression, his face blank for moments before he spoke "No!", CJ confusing it with shock, smiled wide before answering "Yes! I know I couldn't believe it either!" the smile still plastered on her lips. Paul's face turned serious, when he spoke again, this time his voice raised "No! I mean why?" CJ jumped off of Paul's lap, pacing across the room as she spoke back with a venomous tone "Well, I'd thought you'd be happy!" Paul jumped to his feet, running his hand through his long hair, as he yelled back "Happy? How am I supposed to be Happy about this?" CJ's anger growing within her as she fought back, with a sarcastic tone "Gee, I don't know…Silly me, for thinking my BOYFRIEND would actually be happy that I'm gonna get a championship…yeah you're absolutely right!" Daggers flew through the space between his angry brown eyes, and her frustrated blue ones. Paul fought back "I just don't want you getting hurt CJ!" he pleaded, taking a deep breath he calmed his anger, before speaking in a calmer tone "I just don't want anything to happen to you." CJ's anger faded for a minute as she spoke back "I'm a trained professional Paul, just like you…" Paul sat on the foot of the bed again, as he responded "It's different CJ and you know it…the men in this business are different." CJ's anger flaring in her once again, as she yelled back "I've wrestled men before Paul, I can handle my own…I just wish you'd be happy for me….This is supposed to be a happy thing" Paul jumped back to his feet, standing only a few feet from CJ, he spoke in a calmer tone "I can't CJ…I can't be happy about this…I can't be happy with the fact that my girlfriend is gonna put herself in harm's way, just for a stupid championship." CJ's anger was to the highest it has ever been, as she walked around Paul, grabbing her phone from the table, and grabbing her purse from where it lay across the room, she walked to the door in silence, opening the hotel door, she looked back to Paul as she spoke "You know, it's more than a stupid championship when you win it…" as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

CJ made it to the elevator, before the tears stung her eyes. She was furious with Paul, she felt betrayed, almost like he didn't think she was good enough to win that belt. Her whole life people never thought she was good enough, and now here was her own boyfriend thinking the same thing. CJ heard the elevator ding, as the doors opened into the lobby, as she walked out into the hotel lobby, full of people. She wiped a hand over her face, as she scanned the lobby. CJ walked out into the cool night air, letting it freeze her skin for a moment, before waving down a taxi, and directing it to the bar where she knew she could find some friends. Sitting in the back of the taxi, CJ pulled out her phone, texting Lily, letting her know that she would be joining them in just a few. Before closing her phone, it vibrated in her hand, she checked her new messages to see one new text from Paul. CJ took a deep breath before opening the message that simply read "Let's Talk About This…" CJ wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes, as she texted back "I can't talk to you right now…" closing her phone, slipping it into her purse as the taxi pulled to a


	17. Everyone Has Bad Matches

Paying the taxi, CJ stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath, letting her eyes dry from the tears that had fallen. CJ had only been standing there for a moment, when she heard a familiar voice call out to her "Hey there cupcake!" CJ turned around quickly, to see Chris Jericho leaning against the brick wall of the bar, flinging a cigarette out of his hand, his foot squashing it on the sidewalk, before he walked towards her, a smile plastered on his lips. CJ faked a smile, as Chris enveloped her in a hug, CJ held him tight, until the hug broke. The hug broke as Chris pulled away, looking into her tear filled eyes, his face turning serious as he asked "What's wrong?" CJ smiled wide, as she wiped her eyes and spoke "Nothing, just something in my eye" Chris let a half smile fall on his lips, when he spoke "Liar" CJ rolled her eyes, when Chris continued "But you can tell me when you're ready…" CJ let out a deep breathe, as she looked into his eyes, running her hand through her hair, when she heard him speak "You look like you could use a drink…" CJ smiled as she nodded her head yes, watching Chris extend his arm, CJ happily took it as he led her into the bar. Immediately inside the bar, CJ heard Lily call to her from across the beer filled tavern. Chris walked CJ over to the table the Jeff, Matt and Lily were preoccupying, pulling up a chair for himself and CJ. CJ sat next to her sister, leaning over to whisper in her sister's ear "Do they realize your not 21 yet?" Lily simply shrugged, taking a sip of the soda that sat in front of her, before she whispered back "I'm not drinking now am I?" CJ smiled wide at her younger sister, before looking down at her hands. CJ was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Jeff speak "So finally decided to give in, and come out with the party crowd huh?" as the table all looked at CJ. CJ smiled as the waitress set down the Corona in front of her, taking a quick gulp of her beer she spoke "Yeah something like that…" only to hear Jeff retort "Sounds like a story…" as he wagged his eyebrows, the whole table turning to look at CJ. CJ sighed again, before taking another huge gulp of her beer, the 4 pairs of eyes, never leaving her, when she threw her hands up in the air "Alright fine!" she exclaimed, setting her beer back on the table, CJ began telling the table about the fight she had with Paul.

The tale had been told, and after hearing Lily's and Jeff's opinion of the fight, everyone had decided to call it a night. CJ said goodbye to Chris, when she climbed into the back seat of the rental car with Matt, while Lily and Jeff were in the front seats. CJ sat in the back seat, looking out the window, she heard the faint sounds of the rock song that played on the radio when Jeff spoke, breaking the calm silence of the car "So, everyone here agrees, that Paul's being a dick?" he asked, looking over to Lily. CJ couldn't help but smile when she heard her sister retort "I don't get why he's acting like this…" CJ was surprised, when she heard the deep voice of Matt speak up next, her head immediately snapping to look at him as he spoke "Well, regardless, just know that we're happy for you!" he said a smile growing across his lips. CJ mouthed 'Thank You' to him across the back seat, his smile growing wide, as they continued the drive to the hotel they were staying at for the night.

Moments later, CJ plopped down on the bed in the hotel room, that she was sharing with Lily for the night. Lately, she had been sharing a room with Paul, but always got a room with 2 beds, for Lily anyways, just in case. She stretched out on the bed, as Matt plopped down next to her, silence encircling both of them for moments. CJ thought about the fight she had with Paul that night, she couldn't help but be mad at him so mad in fact, she sent Lily and Jeff to his room to get her suitcase and items. She just didn't even want to see him right now, she knew she would just end up yelling at him, and if she knew her sister, she was sure that Lily was yelling at Paul right now for her. CJ laid there quiet for moments, when Matt spoke " You ok?" CJ smiled, rolling her body over to lay on her side facing Matt, her eyes scanning his when she spoke "Do you think I'm wrong for being this upset?" CJ honestly just needed validation, she really didn't understand why she was so upset about this, maybe it was because no one ever thought she could do anything, and he was supposed to be someone she could depend on, someone she could trust, someone she could expect to be behind her 100% and he was doubting her to her face, like it wasn't important. She watched as Matt rolled on to his side, facing her, their bodies laying only inches apart when Matt spoke "Honestly?" CJ nodded, as she watched Matt's face contort, as if he was trying to think of what to say, then he spoke again "I guess I can understand how he's afraid that you're gonna get hurt but…" he paused for a moment, making sure he wasn't upsetting CJ any more than she already was "he shouldn't stand in your way, he should be happy for you, happy that you have a chance at history, he shouldn't expect you to give it up just because he's afraid you're gonna get hurt…" CJ nodded her head in agreement, when she interrupted "Plus, I could get hurt in any match, whether it's between me and another woman, or man, or gorilla…" Matt smiling wide at CJ's attempt of trying to be funny, as he interjected "You could get hurt if I pushed you off the bed right now" CJ's eyeing him before he lunged forward, Matt and CJ wrestling on the bed, trying to push each other off, neither of them hearing the hotel door open until Jeff's voice through the air "We're not interrupting some kind of weird foreplay are we?" he asked as he dropped CJ's suitcase down on the floor.

CJ and Matt stopped wrestling, separating themselves from each other, as they watched Jeff plop down on the other bed, Lily closing the door walking in behind him. CJ's face turning serious as she turned to Lily "Did he say anything?" Lily smiled slightly when she spoke "He wants me to tell you, that he misses you already…" she said as she walked over to the bed, where Jeff was sitting, plopping down next to her boyfriend as she continued. "Then Jeff said, and I quote 'maybe if you'd pull your head out of your ass, you would be with her right now, instead of just missing her like a puppy' it was hilarious, the look on Paul's face when he said that!" Lily gushed, looking at Jeff, who was slightly blushing at the story. CJ's face in shock as she looked to Jeff "You stood up for me?" she asked, as Jeff tried to fight the blush when he answered "I guess…" CJ jumping from the bed, enveloping Jeff in a hug, as she swallowed back the tears, still holding Jeff in a hug, CJ could hear Matt speak "Well there's a site I'd never though I'd see…" only to hear Lily retort "Seriously, it has to be a sign of the apocalypse or something." The hug broke, Jeff's skin still a bit blushed when CJ spoke "Well don't read too much into it, I still think he's a pain in the ass" she retorted, nudging Jeff in the ribcage slightly, when Jeff spoke "And I still think she's got a stick so far up her ass, it's connected to her brain!" Both CJ and Jeff smiling, as they re-took their seats on the beds.

The next few days seemed to linger on, CJ sat backstage at catering next to Lily, both girls chowing down on some food, when Paul walked into catering. Lily nudging her sister slightly, whispering "Heads Up CJ!" CJ looked up from her plate, looking to her sister, to Paul who was standing next to the tables of food. CJ and Paul had not talked since the fight, CJ honestly couldn't bring herself to talk to him, she just didn't know what to say to him, she was still very upset with him. Paul released a deep breath as he walked across the floor, standing at the head of the table, next to where CJ was seated. CJ looked back down to her plate, as she saw him approach out of the corner of her eye, seeing him standing next to her, the shivers and jolts flying through her senses like it usually did whenever she was around Paul. Paul cleared his throat as he spoke "Can we talk?" only to hear Lily reply "Look Paul, I don't think now is the right time, she's got a match coming up." Paul's eyes darting over to Lily's when he spoke again "Later then?" CJ simply stared down on her plate, not even looking up to Paul when she responded "Sure…" she spoke in a barely audible tone. A small smile growing on Paul's lips, his hand resting on her shoulder only for a moment, before he turned and walked out of catering.

CJ's match was far from outstanding, as she made her way backstage. She made it to the locker room, throwing her elbow pads across the room, listening to them as the hit the lockers then fell the floor. CJ plopped down the on bench, her head resting in her hands, she thought about everything. This fight with Paul was really messing up her concentration, and honestly she just didn't know what to do, late last night she had started thinking seriously about telling Vince that she didn't want this. Sure it would have been a lie, but her life was easier before all of this surfaced into her life. Hearing the door to the locker room open, CJ looked up, seeing Lily and Jeff standing in the door way, Lily spoke "You ok?" CJ nodded her head yes, as she ran a hand through her sweaty hair, when Jeff spoke "We all have bad matches…" CJ nodded in agreement when Lily spoke again "Well, we're gonna go grab some dinner, we can wait for you if you want…" CJ shrugged her shoulders before responding "No, it's cool…I'm just gonna head back to the room anyways…" Lily spoke again "You sure?" CJ nodded her head yes, as she walked across the room, giving her sister a hug when she continued "Yeah, I don't feel much like going out anyways, so I'll see you later?" Lily nodded, as her and Jeff left the locker room, CJ closing the door behind them.


	18. Night Out With Jericho

_**I originally thought I had this story all planned out…but now I have no idea who she's gonna end up in the end…Just a warning! **__****_

After a quick shower, and repacking her gym back, CJ was ready to go. Grabbing her phone that was sitting on the bench, checking it for new messages, before slipping it back into her purse, she pulled her gymbag over her shoulder, as she made her way out of the locker room. She walked down the hallways silent, not really in the mood to talk to anyone, as she exited the back door out into the cold night air, searching for her rental car. Opening the trunk, throwing her gym bag in, she was about to close it when she heard a voice call out to her "CJ!" Closing the trunk, before turning back to see Chris Jericho running up to her. Resting her weight on the back of the car, she waited as he finally approached her, his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he spoke "What are you doing tonight?" CJ contorted her face in a confused expression as she spoke "Nothing…why?" A smile growing wide on his face, he spoke excitedly "Well, I'm tired of seeing you mope around…" CJ opened her mouth to protest, when Jericho interrupted her once again "Look, I've watched both you and Paul walk around in pissy moods for long enough, Now Paul I can't do anything about…but you…I know I can cheer up!" he said with his killer smile on his lips. CJ opened her mouth to argue when Jericho spoke once again "I'm not gonna take 'No' for an answer, so I'll pick you up at your room, in an hour or so" he finished, with a quick tap on the trunk with his hand, before quickly running back into the arena. CJ stood there for a moment, her mind processing what was happening, before smiling, chuckling to herself as she climbed into the car and headed back to the hotel.

Jericho was good to his word in exactly an hour, there was a knock at the door, CJ climbed off of the bed walking to the door, peering through the peephole, there stood Chris Jericho. CJ opened the door, as Jericho enveloped CJ in a large hug, his smile beaming bright. The hug broke, as Jericho spoke "You ready to go?" CJ nodded as she grabbed her jacket off of the chair where she had thrown it earlier. In moments, CJ was sitting in the passenger seat of Jericho's rental car, as Jericho drove them down the freeway, CJ couldn't help but ask "So where are we going?" She looked over to Jericho as he simply smiled, looking out of the windshield, he spoke "Well, I won't tell you where, but I've been re-assured from sources that we'll both have fun" he finished with a quick glance over to CJ. CJ laughed slightly when she retorted "You told Lily huh?" causing Jericho to laugh out loud when he answered "Well I sure as hell wasn't gonna ask Paul what you like…" that causing CJ to laugh out loud. She knew Paul didn't like Jericho much, not to mention he didn't like her being around him. CJ shook those thoughts out of her mind, as they pulled off an exit, pulling into a large parking lot. CJ's eyes lit up when she noticed where they were "Chris No Way!" she squealed as he pulled the car into a parking spot. Jericho smiled as he turned off the engine, turning to CJ he spoke "Well, it's not the Kings…" he spoke calmly, before CJ interrupted "Hockey is Hockey Chris!" she exclaimed.

Jericho and CJ exited the car, and soon enough walked into the arena, finding their seats directly behind the glass. CJ's eyes growing wide as she scanned across the ice, she had always loved Hockey, but never had seats this great. She turned to Jericho, pulling him into a hug as she spoke "This seats are great Chris! How did you get them?" she asked, letting him go from the hug, taking her seat. Jericho smiled as he sat next to her, when he spoke "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." CJ looked over to his eyes, a bright smile on both of their faces when she spoke "This is really great Chris! I can't thank you enough for this!" Jericho simply smiled, extending his arm around the back of her seat, when he spoke "You never have to thank me for taking you to a hockey game, I enjoy the game just as much as you do." CJ smiling wide as he continued "Of course, tonight I'd probably enjoy the company more…" CJ blushing at his last words, when she spoke "How is it you always make me blush?" causing Jericho to smile wide when he simply shrugged his shoulders, before responding "It's a gift."

The game was exciting, it went down to the wire, the last minutes in the last period. Jericho had bought CJ a small stuffed penguin wearing the team's jersey so she would remember this night she spent with him. Jericho was sitting back in his chair watching CJ, as she stood on her feet, banging her hands wildly on the glass, screaming at the players on the other side of the glass. Most girls he brought to a hockey game were too afraid to even be sitting near the glass, and the others just hated hockey altogether, but not CJ, she was into the game, and not afraid of telling the hockey players what she thought. He was brought out of her thoughts, when CJ turned back to look at him "Chris! Get up here! We can't let them score the winning point!" Jericho smiled at her excitement as he jumped from his seat, standing next to CJ, he banged on the glass with her, yelling all profanities at the other team.

In an hour, CJ sat back in the passenger seat of the car, as Jericho pulled onto the highway that led back to the hotel they were at for the night. CJ talked excitedly about moments in the game, holding her stuffed penguin in her lap, when she spoke calmly "Chris, I really owe you one…tonight was awesome!" she said as she looked over to Jericho was smiling. Jericho glanced over to CJ when he spoke "I'm glad it cheered you up, cupcake" CJ smiled as she heard the name, she had gotten used to Jericho calling her, when curiosity got the best of her, as she asked "I have to know, why do you call me cupcake?" Jericho glanced over to her blue eyes, when he spoke "Why does it bother you?" CJ smiled wide as she quickly answered "No! I'm just wondering" Silence filled the car for a few moments, when Jericho spoke again "Well, you've always been really sweet, someone I always look forward to spending time with, and I've never got to spend as much time with you as I wanted" he finished pausing for a moment when he continued "and cupcakes, are always sweet, I always look forward to cupcakes, and when I have a cupcake it's always over way before I like it to be, kind of like when I spend time with you…so it just seemed fitting" he finished with a smile. CJ laughed a little before responding "So if we spend more time together, that doesn't mean you're gonna start calling me Chocolate cake or something right?" causing Jericho to laugh out loud, suddenly changing his expression to a serious one he spoke "Chocolate Mousse maybe, but not Chocolate cake" causing both him and CJ to laugh again.

They drove in silence for a few more moments, when Jericho broke the silence by talking with a serious tone, he spoke "Not trying to ruin the mood or anything, but just for the record, I'm on your side" he said, then glanced over to CJ for a moment. CJ took a deep breath, before speaking "Can I tell you something Chris?" Jericho smiled wide before speaking "Shoot" he responded. CJ took another deep breath for speaking "This whole fight with Paul is just confusing, would you believe I've thought about telling Vince to give the belt to someone else, just so my life would go back to normal, and I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore." she explained. Jericho's eyes growing wide when he spoke "What?" not sure that he had heard her right. CJ continued "It's just, before all this, everything was going fine, and now it's just all messed up. I don't like being angry all the time, it's messing with my concentration, it's messing with everything" CJ explained, running her hand through her hair. Jericho pulled off the freeway, on the exit that led to the hotel when he spoke "CJ let me ask you something…Do you want this? More than anything?" CJ stayed silent for a moment before speaking "Look, I've watched wrestling my whole life, and yeah sure being women's champion would be fine, but I've always wanted to go down in the history books, and this is my ticket to get that…So yeah I do" she said, sighing. Jericho pulled the car into the parking garage of the hotel, as they exited the car, Jericho spoke as the walked through the lobby "So why are you willing to give it up?" he asked. CJ and Jericho climbed into the elevator, when CJ answered "I don't know…" The elevator dinged as they reached the floor, standing outside of the hotel room Jericho spoke " Here's my opinion, take it if you want, If you want that belt then go for it, don't let anyone or anything stand in your way! Get rid of those people that don't support you and let the people who do support you lead you in the right direction." CJ smiled wide, listening to Jericho, before she spoke "And that has nothing to do with the fact, that you don't like Paul?" she asked seriously, only to see Jericho smile and reply "Well, I'm only human."


	19. Things Getting Back to Normal

The next day, CJ arrived to the arena early, this was the day that Jericho and her were gonna work in the ring for the first time. They agreed to get there early, so there would be no chance of other people seeing them work together. CJ sat in her locker room, stretched out on the bench, she glanced at the clock on the wall, knowing that it was still early she sighed. 'So this is why no one arrives early, there's nothing to do' CJ mumbled as she walked through the hallways, passing members of the ring crew. She walked into catering, grabbing a bottle of water out of the tray of ice, as she plopped down in an empty chair. There was no one to be seen, as she stretched back in the chair when she heard a deep voice speak "CJ" Her eyes growing wide, as she turned around and there stood Paul, in his business attire, and she couldn't help but deny the fact that he looked so good in those suits he wore. His brown eyes pouring into hers, as CJ swallowed hard. Trying to strengthen her voice she spoke "Paul", Paul glanced around the room before speaking "Lily told me you were here early" CJ smiled as she stood from her chair, her eyes never leaving his as she walked past him, turning back to him she spoke "Come on, it's time to clear the air." A smile growing across his lips, he hurriedly followed her down the hallway, and into her locker room, closing the door behind him.

CJ walked into the locker room, plopping down on the bench, she watched as Paul sat down on the bench across from her, he relaxed back resting on his palms. Silence grew in the room for moments when CJ spoke "For the last few days, I've been thinking about what I wanted to say to you, and now that I have the chance I don't know what to say" her eyes darting from his, down to her hands in her lap. Suddenly he spoke "I know what you mean, this all happened so fast, then I find out that you went out with Jericho last night…" he said almost tapering off at the end, as his eyes searched for hers. CJ looked up when he said that, their eyes connecting, when suddenly she felt the need to explain things, she stood from the bench, walking over to the lockers leaning against them she spoke sternly "It was a night out with a friend Paul! Whatever you think happened didn't!" she said, trying to stop from yelling, as she took a deep breath, before speaking again "Paul, I just wish you could be happy for me, be supportive of me, be my biggest fan like I am for you" she said, practically putting her heart on her sleeve. Paul took a deep breath as he spoke "CJ, I want the best for you, you know that…It's just…I just would be happier if it was a women's belt, not one that you could get seriously hurt achieving" he said running his hand over his face. Silence encompassed the room for a few moments, before Paul stood from his bench, walking over to where CJ was standing. He slowly reached his arms out wrapping them around her waist as he spoke in a gentle whisper "But, if you really want this, and it makes you happy…I guess I'll have to get over it" he said, with a smile growing across his lips. CJ couldn't help the smile, that flew to her face when she heard that, she reached forward cupping his face in her hands, as she lunged forward, her lips meeting his in what seemed like hadn't happened in an eternity. Their lips melting together, as their tongues met and fought for dominance, as their lips danced together and that familiar rhythm. The kiss broke, as Paul's lips started making their way down CJ's neck, her breathing panting out of control, as his lips found that spot on her neck that drove her crazy. Her hands making their way between their bodies, working on unbuttoning his dress shirt, as his hands were roughly running over her body that was covered by clothes. They both came to a halt when they heard "Whoa!" as Lily walked into the room. Both Paul and CJ looking flush as Lily's eyes darted between them, before just smiling and walking back out of the room. CJ simply blushed as Paul walked over to the door, turning to CJ he simply spoke "Keep my spot? I want to know where to start later" he said with a smile. CJ smiled wide, when she playfully spoke "Get out of here you!" playfully shooing him out of the door.

A month later…

To CJ's delight everything had pretty much calmed down, her and Jericho have been working together nonstop, learning each other's moves and strategies. Matt and Jeff had even gotten in the ring with CJ during some of the ringtime Jericho and CJ had set aside. CJ was becoming more and more confident in her ring abilities, and was positive that Jericho and her would put on a great match for the fans.

The relationship with Paul, had pretty much returned to normal, with one big exception. CJ never really talked about the time she spent training with Jericho, or anything to do with the match, it was like when she was with Paul, it never even existed. CJ didn't like it that way, but if that was the only way Paul could accept it, than CJ wasn't gonna start waves.

Vince had moved up the match, and the title match was to take place at the next pay per view, that was in only a mere 2 weeks. Vince didn't want it that way, but with some injuries that had plagued some of the other big stars, he had no other choice, but to give Jericho the IC belt, and move up the match. The storyline had been set, and the fans were loving it so far! WWE had received praise for giving a woman a shot at the IC title, and Vince was loving the reaction it was getting from the media. CJ became a big name suddenly, and to say she wasn't loving the new attention would be a lie, but she definitely was feeling the pressure to deliver a great match.

CJ sat in the medic's room backstage at the arena, Paul was sitting on the stretcher, the EMT's examining his knee. Paul had been working his feud with Orton for the last few months, ever since Orton stole the championship from him. The last month though, Orton had taken a serious tone, determining to do whatever he could to end Paul's career. It didn't go un-noticed in WWE, but with him being such a huge star, Vince honestly could do nothing to remedy it. On top of that, Paul had such a stubborn streak in him, he refused to let Orton go on, and was determined to teach him a lesson, no matter what it took.

CJ got up from her chair, standing next to the stretcher where Paul sat, as the EMT and trainer began probing Paul's knee. CJ's small hand fit perfectly into Paul's large hand, as they waited for the news. The trainer looked at CJ then to Paul, "I don't want you wrestling Paul, I don't like the way this knee looks" he said taking a deep breath. Paul spoke back "No, he needs to be taught a lesson" he said through clenched teeth. CJ rested her free hand over Paul's broad shoulders, trying to ease a bit of the tension away, when she spoke "Honey, can't it wait till the next pay per view, you know Vince isn't gonna let you take the belt of Orton right now." Paul glanced up to CJ before the trainer intervened "Paul, if you go out there tonight and wrestle, he could injure this knee bad enough where you won't be able to wrestle for months or worse" the trainer spoke quietly. Paul ran his free hand through his hair, when Vince spoke up from across the room. "Paul, here's your choices: Number 1, I can make you leave the arena right now and not let you wrestle until the next Pay Per View, Number 2, I can give you a match with someone else tonight, with someone that I trust enough to not hurt your knee anymore than it is. Orton used to be trusted, but after the stuff he's been pulling lately, I wouldn't trust him if he was the last person on earth." Vince explained, as we all listened intently. "Or Number three, You can go out and do commentary, and I can put Orton against someone else, to keep you out of trouble if Orton decides to do something stupid" Vince finished. Silence spread through the room, when Paul spoke up gruffly "Well then send me out of here, cause I don't want to be here if I can't wrestle for these people" he spoke with a sad tone in his voice. Vince nodded his head understandingly, before turning his attention to CJ "Alright CJ, take him back to the hotel, make sure he doesn't injure his knee by trying to kill Orton in the stairwell or something" Vince spoke with a smile, as CJ gave him a fake salute.

The medic and trainer got Paul's knee all wrapped up, and within moments CJ and Paul were sitting comfortably on the king size bed in Paul's suite. Paul couldn't help but smile, as CJ fussed over his knee, getting extra pillows from room service, propping his knee up. Getting ice from the vending area, to make an Ice packet to rest it on his knee, and now she finally sat down next to him. Paul turned his head to face CJ "I am a grown man, I can take care of myself" he spoke in an amused tone, as CJ eyed him suspiciously, as she spoke "Oh hush!" she said with a smile, lightly swatting him, as Paul turned the TV to Monday Night Raw. They watched the show, that was filming live only minutes from the hotel, the main event was broadcasted as Jericho vs. Orton. Paul turned to CJ as he spoke "Looks like Jericho drew the short straw", CJ nodding her head in agreement.


	20. The Ultamatum

_**I have nothing against Randy Orton, but given the way his character has been as of late, I felt he would be the best character that fit the role…So please don't take this as Orton Bashing in any way…**_

CJ couldn't help but blush when a promo came on for the next pay per view, advertising her match for the IC title against Jericho. CJ watched intently as images of her and Jericho flashed on the screen. Paul spoke softly "It's a cool feeling huh?" CJ turned to him, a smile plastered on her face, when she answered "I know this sounds conceited, but I think I like watching myself on TV." She said almost laughing, as Paul chuckled out loud, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body. They laid there relaxed for a few moments when Paul spoke, "Well if you really like watching yourself on TV, I know a way…" he said wagging his eyebrows up and down. CJ cracked up laughing, as she rolled her eyes when she spoke "You would think of that!" she said laughing to herself.

The main event started on Raw, as Paul and CJ watched intently as Jericho made his way down the ramp, the IC title sitting on his waist. CJ couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to walk down that ramp as the IC champ in only a few weeks time. Jericho entered the ring, as Orton made his entrance, after both champs were in the ring, the announcer spoke "I've just been informed that this is an Intercontinental Championship match!" The crowd went wild. CJ's eyes grew wide as she sat straight up, "What?" she exclaimed, looking back at Paul. Paul spoke in a calming tone as he pulled CJ back to lay down "It's just to build excitement, they do it all the time to boost Pay Per View sales" he spoke. CJ's nerves calmed slightly as the match began. She watched the screen as Jericho and Orton fought a hard match.

Jericho had Orton on the mat, as he ran to the ropes to hit the Lionsault. Everyone watched as Jericho jumped up to the second rope and just as he pushed off to perform the move, Orton grabbed the second rope, throwing Jericho off of his balance. CJ, Paul and millions at home watched as Jericho fell straight down on to the mat, his head bouncing off of the mat. Jericho seemed to be unconscious, as Orton quickly ran and covered him. The referee looked confused, as he glanced around but then reluctantly did the three count, as Orton's music played and he grabbed the IC belt with his hands holding it high. The camera cut back to Jericho, who was awake, but seemed to be dazed, as the trainers rushed to check on the superstar. CJ and Paul, without saying a word rushed out of the hotel room, speeding back to the arena, something was not right.

In mere moments, Vince's office was filled with people, each person screaming their own point of view. CJ, Paul, Lily, Jeff and Matt were standing against the bookcase, Jericho was sitting on the couch holding an Ice Pack to the back of his head, Orton, Rhodes and Dibiase were standing across the room, and the referee of the match was sitting on the other end of the couch, as Vince was sitting behind his desk. Vince spoke over everyone, as he tried to gain control of the room "Alright!" he yelled over the voices. Turning his attention to the ref, Vince asked "How did this happen?" everyone turned their attention to the referee, as the man answered. "Well, Mr. McMahon, I had no choice. Jericho was pinned, I knew Orton was supposed to lose, but I thought Jericho would of kicked out, I didn't know Jericho was unconscious." Jericho piped in "I wouldn't of been, if that jack-ass would of done what was planned!" he yelled, glaring at Orton. Orton became defensive as he responded "I was told to get up before you hit the Lionsault! I used to ropes to help me get up! It was an accident!"

Vince yelled over Jericho and Orton, getting the men to quiet again, before he yelled "Alright! Enough!" the room silenced again. Vince ran his hand through his hair, before he spoke again "It doesn't matter now, what matters is how we get this all straightened out before the pay per view." Vince sighed as he stood from his chair, before speaking "I want everyone out except CJ, Paul, Jericho and Orton!" Vince demanded, as the others left the room, leaving those 4 behind in his office. The door closed, as Vince re-took his seat before speaking "So what are we gonna do about this?" he asked. Jericho spoke confidently "It's simple, give me my belt back in my rematch, then everything is fine for the pay per view." Orton interrupted "No way! I'm not losing the IC belt that easily, you can't have your world champion dropping a belt as simple as that!" he complained. "You wouldn't even have that belt, if you wouldn't of messed up jerk-off!" Jericho retorted as Paul added "Plus, how do we know you didn't mean to do that?" Orton glaring over to Paul as he asked "What's that supposed to mean?", Paul shrugged his shoulders before answering "I don't know Orton, I just find it hard to believe that the thought of you being in the ring with my girlfriend hasn't crossed your mind!" Orton took a step closer to Paul, the tension rising in the room, when Orton fought back "You think I don't have anything better to do then beat up women?" Paul responded " I didn't say that, but I wouldn't put it past you!" before Orton could respond Vince jumped into the conversation "Cool it guys! I don't want fighting in my office." As both men stepped away from each other once again.

Vince sighed before he turned to Orton "How do you feel about dropping the belt to CJ?" Orton glanced over to CJ before responding "I'd be ok with that on one condition." Randy paused, as Vince nodded, encouraging him to continue "Only if it's a steel cage match, I don't want Paul over there coming in and ruining his girl's chance" Randy explained. Paul immediately interjected "Not gonna happen Vince!" he practically yelled. Vince raised his hands, as if to tell Paul to hold on, before turning his attention to CJ, "What do you think CJ?" Vince asked. CJ glanced over to Paul, then to Orton, then finally down to Jericho, before she responded. "I'll do it" she said quietly, as Paul and Jericho's heads both snapped to her, Jericho speaking "CJ are you sure? A steel cage match can be dangerous!" he exclaimed, CJ looking at Jericho when she spoke "Then it looks like you'll have to train me for it then?" she said serious, glaring at Jericho, who simply nodded his head. Paul spoke up "No! It's not happening! I won't let it happen!" he screamed as he stormed out of the office. CJ went to follow him out, when Vince stopped her "CJ, think about it, I need your answer by the end of the week" Vince said sternly, as CJ nodded her head, running after Paul down the hallway.

Paul stormed down the hallway, as fast as he could with his injured knee. CJ running to catch up with him, she spoke "Paul, let's talk about this." Paul stopped in his tracks, turning to face CJ, and with one word he expressed his anger "Fine." CJ and Paul made their way down the hallway, finally going into the locker room, where Lily, Matt and Jeff were waiting for their return. Not even noticing the three in the room, Paul and CJ stormed in, Paul yelling first "I'm not gonna let you do this CJ!" CJ glanced at Matt, before turning back to Paul, she responded "Paul, I have to do this…" she tried to explain, when Paul quickly shot back "Why? Why do you have to get into a steel cage with Randy Orton?" he pleaded. CJ sat down on the bench next to her sister, when she spoke "All my life, no one thought I could do anything, that I would be anything…I have to do this….I have to know I can…I wish you would understand." CJ said with a sad tone in her voice. Silence filled the room for a few moments, before Paul spoke calmly "You know I gave in last time, but I won't this time….I won't watch my girlfriend get hurt by that monster…I won't do it" He said seriously. "You don't know Orton, he's just doing this so he can hurt you…because he knows it will hurt me!" Paul pleaded, as he continued "I don't want you to do it…I won't watch you do it." He repeated. CJ stood from her spot, and spoke with a slight waver in her voice "What do you mean?" Paul looked into her blue eyes, when he spoke "It's simple, If you get in that cage with Orton, then we're over…" he said as he walked out of the locker room, leaving CJ standing there.


	21. Old Memories

CJ closed her eyes, swallowing back the tears, as Lily draped her arm over her shoulders. Lily spoke "You ok?" CJ nodded, as they stood from their spot on the bench, and made their way to the parking lot, to head back to the hotel. CJ laid on the bed, resting her head on her hands, her mind thinking of the ultimatum she found herself in. She didn't know what the right answer was, and no matter how much thinking she did, she couldn't come up with a good answer. She watched as Lily opened the hotel door, Jeff and Matt walking in, Matt plopping down on the bed next to CJ. Jeff spoke up "Come on, let's go cheer you up!" he spoke, nudging CJ on the leg. CJ spoke calmly "I think I'll pass" she said in a soft voice. Jeff turned to Lily, who simply shrugged, when Matt spoke up "Why don't you two go and bring us something back to eat, I'll stay here and keep her company" he said, as Jeff and Lily walked out of the room.

The room was silent except for the soft sounds of the TV, that was on. Matt rolled onto his side, facing CJ when he spoke "Wanna talk about it?" not saying a word, CJ simply shook her head. Matt sighed before he spoke "It's not fair to you" CJ rolled on to her side, facing Matt as he continued "I mean, you're getting the chance that many women wrestlers will never get, and he wants you to give it up for him? It's not fair" he said with a slight smile. CJ gave Matt a quick smile, as she nodded her head in agreement. Silence grew through the room again, for a few moments when CJ spoke up "Why do you get it and not him?" Matt shrugged his shoulders before speaking "I guess, I'm a special type of guy" he said with a slight blush on his skin. CJ smiled when she spoke "You really are…" a grin on her lips. Matt decided to just go ahead and take the risk, as he spoke up "Do you mind if I say something?" CJ nodded her head no, as Matt spoke "He shouldn't treat you like this…You need a guy who will be beside you in everything, no matter how crazy it is…not a guy who wants you to give up things just because he doesn't like it" Matt sighed after saying it, almost as if he got it off his chest. CJ couldn't help but chuckle, then spoke "When did you become Dr. Laura?" causing Matt to laugh a little, before he answered "Let's just say I've been down this road before."

They stayed silent for a few more moments when Matt spoke up "If it helps any, just know whatever you decide, you have people behind you…" Matt spoke calmly, then continued "Me, Lily and even Jeff will support you." Matt laughed a bit, when CJ's eyes grew wide at the mention of Jeff's name. CJ spoke "You sure about Jeff?" Matt nodded his head in agreement when he spoke "yeah, Lily will drag him with her…plus…whether he admits it or not, I think he likes you…Just like no matter how much you deny it, I know you like him…" Matt said giving CJ a knowing look, as CJ rolled her eyes. CJ looked back to Matt, who still was looking at her, before she responded "Fine! He's alright…but don't you dare tell him!" Matt simply laughed out loud, while crossing his heart not to tell Jeff.

A few days later…

CJ awoke hours later, her eyes fluttering open, she must of fallen asleep without knowing it. Sitting up on the bed, she looked at the bed across from her, Lily and Jeff both fast asleep on the bed, both still fully clothed, they must have been watching TV or something, the TV was still on.

CJ made her way to the bathroom, quickly splashing water on her face, she was starving. She hadn't eaten much the last few days, grabbing her purse and phone, CJ left the room, making her way down to the hotel lobby. Stepping off the elevator, CJ looked around, the lobby seemed bare, as she walked through, making her way to the bar, CJ plopped down on an empty barstool. The bartender immediately approaching, CJ ordered a soda and told him she'd take any food he could get the kitchen to make, watching the bartender smile wide, then scurry off. CJ couldn't help but think about the situation she was in, and for once in her life, she didn't know what to do.

The bartender returned, sitting an ice cold pepsi and a cheeseburger down in front of CJ. Popping a fry into her mouth, CJ's mind ran through the events of the last few nights. She thought about Paul, and how much she cared for him, she thought about the championship and how much she wanted it. She thought about how confused she was, and how angry she was at Paul for putting her in this situation. She started thinking about the match, and what she would do inside of a steel cage, against a man who everyone claimed was dangerous. She wondered if Paul was right, what if Orton was trying to hurt her? What if she got seriously hurt? Her mind ran through the situations and thoughts for hours, finally shaking herself free from the thoughts, she glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 4:34 AM.

Paying her bar tab, by throwing a quick $20 on the bar, CJ stood up and walked out to the lobby. Opening her phone, glancing for the number she was looking for, CJ dialed it. She knew they would be up, she just needed somewhere to think. Closing, her phone, CJ hopped in a cab, and told it her destination.

Arriving at the arena, that was supposed to be used for tonight's show, it seemed barren. The parking lot was deserted, as the taxi pulled around back. CJ paid the cab, before stepping out into the darkness, walking towards the security gate, flashing her pass she walked in meeting up with Bryan. Bryan was a member of the ring crew, CJ got to know him because he was Lily's boss, Bryan smiled when he saw CJ walk in to the hallway. "The ring's set up, we're working on connections and preparations for tonight's show backstage, no one should bother you" Bryan spoke, as he walked with CJ down the hallway, leading to a doorway. CJ gave Bryan a quick hug, before walking down the ramp, into the abandoned arena. Her eyes scanned over the empty seats, as she stood on top of the ramp. Her hands on her hips, she stood there for a moment, taking it all in.

CJ took a deep breath, as she walked down the ramp, pulling herself into the ring since the steps hadn't been set up yet. She got to her feet, walking around the ring, looking out on the sea of empty seats. She thought about how many people would be in the arena, later in the day. CJ walked to the middle of the ring, laying down on her back, resting her head on her hands, CJ looked up to the rafters of the arena. She could hear the workers backstage drilling and hammering, as she listened to the thoughts in her mind. CJ closed her eyes, letting her memories wash over her.

_**FLASHBACK******_

"_Grandpa I can't" CJ screamed as she stood on the edge of a diving board. Looking out in the pool, her Grandpa was standing in the water just past the diving board. Lily, barely the age of 5 stood on the ladder that led up to the diving board. CJ a scared 8 year old, stood paralyzed at the foot of the diving board._

"_CJ! You're my granddaughter, and we're never scared!" Her grandfather yelled sternly._

_CJ fought the tears that welled up in her eyes glancing back to her young sister, her grandfather spoke again "CJ, You always have to overcome things, You can't let fear or anything else stop you! Now do it!" he yelled at the young child. _

_CJ taking a deep breath, plugging her nose, she ran and jump off of the diving board, feeling the water quickly surround her body. CJ opened her eyes, looking around under water, until she felt the strong hands pull her up, her head finally breaking the surface of the water, as she gasped a new breath. Opening her eyes, she saw her grandfather holding onto her, with a wide smile on his face, as he walked her back to the shallow side of the pool. Setting her on the edge of the pool, CJ wiped her eyes free of the chlorine, as she saw her grandfather move back to the middle of the pool. She couldn't help but smile as Lily easily ran to the end of the diving board, jumping off freely, her grandfather catching Lily, and bringing her to sit next to CJ._

"_You see that CJ…because you overcame the fear, Lily had none." Her grandfather explained, pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the pool, while he continued "Everything you do in life, affects the people that will come after you, remember that…" Her grandfather spoke while climbing to his feet, lifting Lily up, as he carried her to the pool chair, wrapping a towel around her, as CJ followed grabbing her towel, and sitting next to her sister and grandfather. _

"_It's not what you do, but it's what you overcome that will help the others" her grandfather spoke, as CJ listened intently. _

_**END FLASHBACK******_

She woke up a few hours later when she heard voices speaking near her, not opening her eyes she recognized the voices. "I knew she'd be here" she heard Lily speak, then heard Jeff say "If she doesn't wake up in the next 2 minutes, I'm gonna Swanton her ass!" CJ with her eyes still closed spoke calmly "Do it and die Hardy!" stopping Jeff as he stood on the top of the turnbuckle.

CJ sat up, rubbing her eyes with her hand, looking around the ring, she saw Lily on the top turnbuckle. Watching Jeff and Lily for a few moments, she could hear them chatter, as she climbed to her feet moving over to where they were standing. "No Way!" Jeff spoke in a disbelieving manner, "I can too" Lily fought back, CJ watched as Jeff backed away from the turnbuckle a smug smile on his face, "Do it then hotshot!" Jeff yelled back, now standing next to CJ. With a quick roll of her eyes, Lily turned around and performed a perfect standing backflip off of the top turnbuckle, landing squarely on her feet. CJ couldn't help but smile on the shocked look on Jeff's face, CJ walked over to Lily, giving her sister a hug while speaking "Perfect like always", as Lily shot back "Well I learned from the best". Jeff spoke up, as if he couldn't believe what he just saw "Wait a minute! You taught her that?" he asked, looking at CJ.

CJ laughed before answering "Yeah", Jeff shook his head is if he couldn't believe what he just saw, then spoke "Weren't you scared?" he said nudging his girlfriend. Lily smiled wide as she answered "I was, but then I saw CJ do it, and I knew it would be ok…she always shows me that there's nothing to be afraid of" she spoke with a smile, nudging her sister, causing CJ to smile. "Well damn, I'm gonna remember that move next time we're alone" Jeff spoke, winking a eye, only to have CJ reach across, slugging him hard in the arm. "Ow!" Jeff exclaimed, as CJ walked past him "You deserved it!" she spoke calmly, climbing out of the ring, Lily and Jeff behind her.

Finally getting backstage, which was a little more alive than earlier, CJ glanced around at the people rushing by her. Making her way to catering, she grabbed some breakfast that had been set out, then grabbing a table. Lily and Jeff plopping down on the two seats across from her, they sat in silence for a few moments, until Jeff broke the silence "So are you gonna do it?" he asked bluntly. Lily slightly nudging him in the ribs, only to hear him respond in a loud whisper "What? Like you're not wondering the same thing!" he spoke back to Lily. CJ smiled, placing her cheese Danish back on her plate, before speaking "I haven't decided yet." She said before grabbing her orange juice and taking a sip.


	22. Surprise Visitors

Glancing around the catering area, CJ spotted Paul as he walked down the hallway, carrying his bag. Excusing herself from the table, she went down the hallway, knocking on the door she just saw Paul enter, hearing a gruff voice speak "Come in!" CJ opened the door slowly, peeking her head in, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones, as he stood across the room, pulling things out of his bag. CJ walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind her, as she spoke still leaning her back against the door. "Can we talk?" she spoke calmly, Paul watched her for a moment, before answering "Sure" he said coldly, turning around to place his knee pads on the bench. CJ sighed before just letting it out "Can we just go back to the way it was Paul?" she spoke, trying to keep her voice steady. Paul taking a seat on the bench, now facing her, starting to untie his shoes, he looked over to her, his eyes meeting hers once again, when he answered "All you have to do is tell Vince No, then we can be as happy as we were" he spoke. CJ throwing her arms in the air, yelled back "Why? Why do I have to give this up for you Paul? Why can't I have both?" only to see him jump to his feet, yelling back just as loud "Why do you have to get hurt? Why do you have to do something stupid? What do you have to prove yourself? Is that what it's about? Why can't you just be happy being what you are?" he yelled. CJ responded without thinking "And what's that? A loser wrestler, who gave up the chance at writing history?" Paul throwing his knee pad down on the ground, before yelling "Why can't you just be happy with me? Why do you have to have more?" he spoke, his voice turning calmer at the end of the sentence. CJ stood there in shock for a moment, hearing Paul say in a calm tone " I didn't mean that…" when CJ couldn't fight the anger in her, she responded "Oh I get it, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and that's it?" Both Paul and CJ stood in silence for a few moments, before CJ spoke in an even tone "Look Paul, I care for you, and I can never thank you for what you've done for me, but.." she paused for a moment "This doesn't involve you…it's about me…me and every other woman out there…and if you can't understand that, or accept it…then I'm sorry" CJ finished, before turning and walking out of the locker room.

Walking down the hallway, not speaking a word to anyone, CJ marched silently. Never looking back or looking at anyone, she marched down the numerous hallways, until she found what she was looking for, knocking once then opening the door and walking in, no one knew what was about to happen, as the door to Vince's office clicked closed.

Vince sat behind his desk, when he saw CJ walk in, a smile growing across his features, he leaned back in his oversized chair "I take it you've made a decision?" he spoke confidently. CJ simply answered, without any facial expression "Where do I sign?" Vince smiled wide, as CJ signed the necessary paperwork, finalizing her match, only a week away. After signing the last paper, CJ handed the paperwork over to Vince, as he looked over it he spoke "Take a few days off, I know the stress that you're under right now." CJ opened her mouth to argue when Vince spoke calmly "Look, I try to stay out of the drama around here, but I know what you're going through in your love life, and with this on top of it…I'd feel better if you had a few days to get yourself in top shape, emotionally…before this match" he spoke, resting his hands on the desk. CJ nodded in agreement, as she walked to the door, opening it, she heard Vince speak "You're gonna make history." CJ flashed Vince a quick smile, before walking out of the office, and walking down the hallway, and for once in days, CJ felt the pressure lift off her shoulders.

After collecting her and Lily's things from the hotel, they flew back to their house in Vegas. To say it wasn't nice to be home would be a lie, but CJ took no time to relax. Luckily, Riley's father worked at a construction company, and was more than willing to make a make-shift steel cage that was set up in CJ's backyard. There was no ring inside of the steel cage, but it gave CJ the feeling of what it would be like and gave her practice on climbing the cage and becoming more accustomed to being in there. She knew that Orton had an advantage, he had been in a steel-cage match many times before her, and she knew she had to be as comfortable in there as he was, if she even had a chance.

CJ knew that she was supposed to win the belt that night, but after talking to Jericho and knowing the way Orton was, she wanted to be prepared for anything. The days at home were nothing but extra work out sessions for CJ, as she constantly worked out. She was either at 3 places, in the gym working out, out back working with the steel cage, or at the local wrestling school working with their ring. Lily was getting worried, she had never seen CJ this determined and without a second thought, opened her phone and dialed the two people she knew would be able to help.

The next day CJ awoke bright and early, jogging around the neighborhood. She always liked jogging this early, no one was out and everything just seemed so peaceful, she enjoyed watching the sun come up over the Vegas desert. Arriving back at her house, CJ opened the front door walking in, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, CJ plopped down on the couch. Opening the water bottle, CJ took a swig of the cold water, relaxing for only a moment, before she heard a loud crash come from the garage. Jumping to her feet, CJ quickly walked down the hallway, flinging the door to the garage open, her eyes growing wide at the site she saw. "Matt!" she squealed, running into the room, into Matt's arms, as the man enveloped her in a large hug. A smile plastered on CJ's face, the matching smile on Matt's, as the two hugged. Breaking apart, CJ spoke "What are you doing here?" and before Matt could answer, another male voice spoke up "We were invited!" CJ turned to the direction of the voice, as Jeff Hardy climbed off of the machine. CJ smiled as she hugged Jeff, before asking again "What are you doing here?", Matt simply smiled, walking across the room, draping his arm around CJ's shoulders he spoke "Well, Lily said you were a bit too focused on this match…" Jeff interrupting him "So we decided to come out here and get your mind off of things!" he said, a wide smile on his features. CJ looked to Matt, her eyes meeting with his "Did you have to bring him?" she pointed towards Jeff. Matt smiled as he spoke "I was told if I didn't bring him, that I wasn't invited…" he said faking a puppy dog face. CJ laughed out loud, before responding "Well you're always invited here!" nudging Matt slightly, as he smiled wide before speaking "Aww, thanks" a slight blush finding his face.

The three chatted, when the door opened and in the doorway stood Lily, her hands on her hips as she spoke "Jesus you guys! I told you to be quiet so we could surprise CJ, and what do I hear? A huge crash!" CJ laughed out loud, before walking and giving her sister a hug, "It was a surprise", after the hug broke, she turned her attention back to Matt and Jeff, before she spoke "By the way, what was that crash?" Matt simply laughed out loud, as Jeff seemed to turn a bit red. Matt, finally calming down spoke "Well, my brother thought he could lift 550lbs, so I changed the weight on him…" Matt bursting into another fit of giggles, while he continued "The dumb ass flew off the machine as the weights crashed back onto the stand." CJ and Lily turning to Jeff, as he tried to defend himself "I can lift 550lbs! You're weights are messed up!" CJ simply rolled her eyes, as she walked out of the garage, Lily right behind her, and Matt following them, leaving Jeff in the garage, as he tried to life the weights once again.

CJ took a seat on a chair near the dining room table, as Matt took a seat next to her, Lily walking into the kitchen, Jeff finally plopping down on the couch in the living room. "So what are we doing today?" Jeff spoke from his spot, stretched out on the couch. "I'd like for you to get your dirty feet off of my couch" CJ nagged, only to hear Jeff respond "Yeah, well I'd like to see you get that stick out of your ass finally!" CJ stood from her spot, about to go after Jeff, Matt standing quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist, when he spoke "Bro, she's been training non-stop for the last few days, I don't think this is the time to be messing with her" Matt said through laughter. Jeff sat up, his eyes peering over the back of the couch, before he spoke "I'm just saying, she dumped Paul, so I thought for sure she'd loosen up some, cause God knows Paul never loosens up" he finished, turning his body around to watch the TV. CJ glared over in Jeff's direction, Matt moving his face in her eye line, their eyes connecting when he spoke calmly "Why don't you go take a shower?" he said with his Hardy charm. A smile growing on CJ's face as she raised an eyebrow "Is that your way of telling me I stink?" she asked Matt. Matt simply smiled wide, as Lily interrupted "He may not say it, but I am!" CJ looking past Matt, over to her sister who was standing in the kitchen. CJ rolled her eyes, as she walked past Matt and the kitchen, heading her way to her bedroom, giving Jeff a quick slap on the back of the head, while she passed and finished her way to her bedroom.

After showering and getting dressed, CJ tied up her hair and walked out to the living room, plopping down next to Jeff who was still sitting on the couch. Jeff spoke excitedly "Ok, she's out, let's go!" he practically yelled as he jumped off the couch, CJ looking confused as she glanced over to Matt who was sitting on the chair. "I guess we're going to a place called 'Wet N Wild'" he said with a smile. CJ's eyes growing wide "I'm not much for water parks, but I'll go and hang out with you guys" she said calmly, only to hear Matt respond "Like you had a choice" before laughing. CJ rolled her eyes, making her way back to her bedroom, packing her bag for the park. She couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the picture of her and Paul she had on her dresser. It was a cute picture, it was taken late one night, It was Paul and CJ in the middle of a romantic kiss. CJ shook her head, she was determined not to think about Paul right now, as she zipped up her bag and walked out to the living room.


	23. Water Park Fun

Within an hour or so, they were situated at the water park. It was pretty bare, considering it was their off season, but it was always warm in Nevada, not to mention it was a school day, so they pretty much had the park to themselves. Lily and Jeff quickly separated from CJ and Matt, making their way to the highest slide in the park. CJ stretched her arms, as she glanced around the park, throwing the shirt she was wearing over her swimming suit onto the chair. Matt looked over, stripping off his own shirt, tossing it aside, a smile on his face. CJ looked confused "What?" she asked confused, Matt with a smug smile spoke calmly "Nothing". CJ looked over the slides that seemed to go stories high, her attention was brought back to Matt when he spoke "Let's start out slow" he said, nudging towards the lazy river ride, CJ smiled wide as she followed him to the entrance to the ride.

They both climbed into the lazy river, riding down the man made river on an inner tube. CJ looked over, as Matt floated next to her, she smiled as she reached into the river, flinging a few drops of the cold water onto his skin. Matt looked over "Hey!" he exclaimed, a smile on his lips. CJ simply smiled as they continued to ride down the easy river, chatting about anything and everything that crossed their mind. CJ couldn't stop laughing, when Matt reached over grabbing her inner tube, holding her tube next to his, as they floated down the river together, CJ finally breaking his grip, laughing harder, as he reached for her one more time, falling out of the tube, and going under in the 4 feet of water. Matt stood up, swinging his soaked dark hair, as he ran through the shallow water, a smile on his lips, CJ tried to splash in the water, trying to make herself float faster down the water, but not fast enough, as Matt grasped onto the innertube, with CJ still on it. CJ looked up at the soaked man, who was standing above her, still grasping the innertube, and with a quick smile down at CJ, Matt quickly lifted the innertube, flipping it over, causing CJ to fall into the shallow water. The cold water, enveloping her body, as she finally found her feet and stood up in the shallow water, wiping the wet hair out of her face.

CJ looked shocked as she stared at Matt for what seemed to be forever, before she spoke "I can't believe you did that!" Matt only laughed, then responded "Well you laughed when I fell over!" CJ climbed back on the innertube, as she responded "It was funny!" watching as Matt walked closer to her, she watched as he walked past her, reaching for his innertube, before turning and saying "Don't make me flip you again!" as he climbed back on the innertube.

The rest of the ride going by peacefully, Matt and CJ climbing out, when they reached the exit of the ride. CJ and Matt laughing as they walked down the walkway, laughing and splashing water at each other. Matt looking at the large map of the park they walked up to, "Let's hit the wave pool!" he said excitedly. CJ nodded as they made their way to the pool, climbing in the fairly empty pool, CJ enjoyed letting the waves break on her. It reminded her of the ocean, from California, CJ laughed when Matt wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her deep into the wave pool, both of them falling backwards under the fake waves.

After awhile in the wave pool, CJ stepped out taking a break from the water activities, with Matt following her. They walked together through the park, looking at the other visitors riding down the numerous slides. CJ standing against the railing, watching as Jeff and Lily were in line, climbing up the tower to one of the largest slides in the park. CJ stood against the railing watching the riders slide down the slide, Matt standing next to her. They stood in silence for a moment, before Matt spoke up "So how are you doing?" CJ turned to look at Matt as she answered "Alright." Matt let a bit of silence pass, before CJ spoke again "Can I ask you something?" she asked, smiling at Matt. Matt nodded his head 'yes', when CJ continued "Do you think I'm wrong for giving up my chance with Paul? I mean, what if he's the one for me, and I'm gonna give him up just for a stupid belt…" CJ vented, taking a deep breath, turning her attention back to the riders getting off the slide.

Matt took a deep breath, finally after a few moments Matt spoke "Personally, I think, if Paul was the one for you, he wouldn't make you choose between him and the belt." CJ turned around, resting her back against the railing, as she glanced over to Matt "People always say things happen for a reason, so what's the reason for giving me Paul then making me give him up?" CJ asked, fighting back the tears that tried to escape. Matt stepped back from the railing, stepping directly across from CJ's body when he spoke "Maybe, so when that special guy comes along, you'll be able to see it, you'll be able to recognize him." He answered, his last words almost a whisper. CJ looked into Matt's brown eyes, seeing an emotion she'd never seen before in his eyes, as she answered with a scoff "Yeah, like I'm ever gonna find that special guy." CJ was caught by surprise as Matt took a step closer to her, his body pressing up against hers, his breath hot on her lips as he spoke in a whisper " Maybe you already have…" CJ's eyes searching his brown ones, she couldn't help it, how could she have missed this the whole time? Finding herself confused at the events that were happening, but honestly, she wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss Matt. CJ's eyes wide, as she watched him lean closer, his lips moving closer and closer to hers, she could feel his breath on her lips, she could smell his cologne, she could feel the small water droplets, dripping from his hair landing on her skin. Just as Matt moved in, his lips just about to connect with CJ's, they were suddenly torn apart when they heard a voice "Whoa!" Matt quickly pulling away, as CJ turned to see Jeff, standing next to them, a towel hung loosely around his neck, as he ran his hand through his wet hair. CJ sighed, looking everywhere but at Matt when Jeff spoke, with a knowing smile "So what's going on you two?", Matt simply responded "Nothing", Jeff looking to CJ, a wide smile on his face "You sure?" CJ just flipped Jeff the bird, causing him to laugh out loud, as Lily approached, wiping her wet hair with her towel.

CJ took a deep breath, as she asked her sister "How was the slide?" Lily simply gave a thumbs up, as Jeff draped his arm around her shoulders. Jeff spoke up "You guys have to go on this ride with us!" he spoke excitedly, pointing to the large ride that stood across the park. CJ nodded her head 'no', when Jeff explained "Before you say no, listen to me…It's a raft ride, 2 people per raft, and it doesn't end in a pool" Jeff explained as CJ examined the ride. Lily spoke up, trying to convince her sister " It's like a rollercoaster, just in a slide full of water!" Lily said, nudging her sister slightly. CJ ran a hand through her hair, as they started walking towards the tall slide, getting to the entrance for the slide, CJ spoke up "I don't know guys, I'm not really a water slide person." CJ spoke hesitantly. Lily turned back to CJ as she spoke "Come on, you can ride with me!" Lily said with a smile, only to hear Jeff shoot back "No way! I'm not sitting in between Matt's legs!" he spoke with dead seriousness. Matt laughed out loud, before responding "This is the same guy who used to climb in my bed, because the monsters under his bed scared him!" Matt explained, causing CJ and Lily to laugh out loud. Jeff only shot back "I was 4! Give me a break!" he said seriously, as he started up the stairs. Lily following him, CJ walking behind her, when CJ spoke "I'm surprised Jeff's leading, what about those water slide monsters?" CJ said loudly, causing Jeff to glare back at her, only to here Matt speak up "Well if there were any monsters up there, Jeff would just wet his pants anyways" Matt said, causing CJ to giggle. Jeff getting tired of the teasing yelled down the stairway "I'm gonna kick some ass here in a minute" he said threatingly, only to hear CJ speak loudly "Oh I'm scared…Are you scared Matt?" with Matt replying "I'm terrified CJ…Just terrified…" causing Jeff to just roll his eyes.

Finally getting to the top of the stairs, to the spot where people board the ride. CJ looked out over the park, as the employees were getting the rafts ready, "Who's scared now" Jeff spoke happily, as CJ turned around looking at Jeff who was leaning against the railing, next to Lily. CJ ran a hand through her hair, as she watched the employees getting the first raft on the slide, her attention being broke when Matt spoke up "It'll be fun." CJ looked over to him, as he stood next to her, taking a deep breath, CJ smiled wide as she nodded her head. CJ watched Jeff and Lily climb onto the raft, Lily looking back to CJ "You gonna be ok?", CJ smiled, when Matt draped his arm over her shoulders, while he spoke "She's gonna be fine, we'll see you down there!" he said smiling. Jeff smiling wide spoke up "If you don't ride this, you're gonna get it" Jeff spoke seriously. CJ rolled her eyes, as the employee pushed the button, starting the slide, releasing the raft down the large hill, CJ listening to the screams of her sister and Jeff.

The next raft arrived, CJ looked back at Matt who was standing behind her. Matt simply smiled, walking by her, climbing onto the back of the raft. CJ took a deep breath, glancing down the slide at the drop coming up, looking back to Matt who had a large smile on his face, his arms open wide, as CJ climbed up the stairs and into the front of the raft. Sitting in between Matt's legs, her back leaned back against Matt's front, listening to the last words of advice from the employees. "Stay seated, Keep all body parts inside of the raft, and enjoy the ride" the employees spoke, before pushing the release button. CJ's nerves bundled as she felt the raft float off of the stand and into the free floating water, moving closer to the drop. CJ's hands gripping the handles of the raft, CJ pushing back into Matt as hard as she could. Matt couldn't help but smile, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body against his, his mouth just outside her ear when he spoke "It'll be fun!" CJ only nodded, as they moved closer to the drop. Approaching the drop, CJ couldn't help but whisper "Oh My God" over and over again, her voice getting more and more panicked the closer the drop became. Suddenly, teetering at the edge of the drop, CJ's eyes clenched tight, as she could feel the raft stop momentarily, then within mere seconds, the raft dropped over the edge, falling down the large drop, water splattering from every direction. CJ couldn't help but laugh as the water splashed her and Matt as they flew down the slide, through the tubes of water, and then before she expected it, the raft came to a stop at the bottom of the slide. CJ opened her eyes, to see Jeff and Lily, who were applauding, as CJ climbed out of the raft, with Matt behind her.

They finished the whole day up at the water park, CJ welcomed the change of scenery. She had nothing but train, she wanted to be focused on this match as much as possible. She couldn't lie though, today had been really fun, really got her mind off of things and Paul. CJ's mind running through the events of the day, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the subject of Matt, her best friend for the past months, the person she could always talk to, no matter what. Today though, she really wanted to kiss him, she couldn't deny the attraction of urging she felt being that close to him. Was it the rebound effect after breaking up with Paul? Or was it something she had always felt?

CJ smiled when she thought about her relationship with Matt, he was her best friend besides her sister, but maybe there was more to it?


	24. The Match

The next few days passed quicker than they expected. CJ returned to her regime of training, even taking Jeff and Matt into it, them helping her with practice matches, and showing her better ways to get around the steel cage.

It was now or never, as CJ sat in the locker room, backstage at the pay per view. CJ sat on the bench, resting her head on her hands, as she listened to the fans through the wall. The crowd seemed excited more than ever, as she got to her fight, stretching a bit, as she glanced at the monitor that was in the locker room. The camera cut to a shot of the steel cage as it hung above the ring, and CJ couldn't help the nerves that plagued her stomach. She paced around the locker room, trying to calm her nerves, remember her training, and not to think about Paul or the events that led her to this point.

A knock on the door, that brought CJ out of her thoughts, as she walked to the door. Opening it wide, Vince walked in to the locker room, a smile on his face, as he enveloped CJ in a hug. Breaking the hug he spoke, glancing up to the monitor first "Tonight's the night!" he said , spinning around facing CJ, slapping his hands together, rubbing them excitedly. CJ took a deep breath, flashing Vince a quick grin. "Nervous?" Vince spoke with a sincere tone, CJ smiled before nodding her head in agreement. Vince reached out, laying a hand on her shoulder as he spoke "It'll be worth it in the end.." he paused, before finishing "You'll be our new Intercontinental Champion…just remember that" he said with a reassuring smile. CJ smiled, and watched as Vince walked out of the locker room. CJ took a deep breath, looking in the mirror, speaking aloud she spoke "Let's do this" after nodding to her own reflection, she took another deep breath and left the locker room.

Lily had insisted on watching the match live, so CJ had gotten her set up with front row seats out in the arena. Lily was seated and ready for the match, as CJ peered out to the crowd through the monitors that were set up in the Gorilla position. Her eyes scanned the tvs as she watched the steel cage lower to the ring. Her breath hitching in her throat, as she watched the referees lock the cage into place. "You ready, cupcake?" CJ heard, as she turned to face Jericho, who stood behind her. He had just made it backstage from his match. CJ smiled, as she gave him a quick hug congratulating him on his win. Jericho spoke in a serious tone "Seriously, are you ready?" CJ took a deep breath, nodding her head 'yes'. Jericho smiled wide, placing his hands on her shoulders he spoke sternly "Watch your steps in there, the ring cuts off the extra few inches to the outside, never take your eyes of Orton." He explained. CJ took it all in, before giving Jericho another quick hug, as he made his way farther backstage. The call went out over the walkie talkies for her and Orton to report to Gorilla position.

CJ watched Orton appear, he gave her a quick smile, before his music hit and he walked out onto the ramp. CJ bouncing on the balls of her feet, doing anything she could not to toss her cookies, as she focused her mind. Suddenly she felt two hands as they lay on her shoulders, spinning her around she came face to face with Matt Hardy. A smile spread across his lips, he pulled her tightly to him, they embraced in a tight hug. Matt whispered into her ear "Please be careful, but kick his ass!" CJ smiled wide, pulling back from the hug. Staring into his brown eyes, she couldn't help but blush a bit, when suddenly out of nowhere, Matt lunged forward, connecting his soft, full lips with hers. His lips pressed up against hers, CJ was caught off guard at first, but gave in as she felt his lips beg hers to dance with his, his soft tongue snaking out, brushing across her lips.

The kiss broke, silence between Matt and CJ for a few moments, when Matt spoke with a smile "For good luck.." CJ nodded, as she turned her attention to Jeff who she just now realized was standing next to him. Jeff gave CJ a large hug, after the hug broke, CJ couldn't help but laugh when Jeff spoke "I'll wish you good luck, the old fashion way" extending his hand for a handshake. CJ rolled her eyes, taking his hand, giving it a quick shake.

Taking a deep breath, CJ turned walking her way up to the position, hearing her music start, CJ took one last breath then walked out on to the ramp.

The audience exploded when CJ made it out on the ramp. CJ couldn't help but freeze for a moment, taking it all in, she shook it off as she ran down the ramp shaking hands with everyone she could. Walking around the ring, slapping hands with the fans, CJ came to where Lily was standing. Stopping for a moment, giving Lily a hug, hearing her sister whisper "Be Careful", CJ nodded, handing the baseball cap she was wearing to her sister, before giving Lily a hi-five. Lily spoke "I love you", CJ nodded before returning it with "I love you too", smiling wide, CJ took one last look up at the steel structure that covered the ring that was in front of her, taking one last breath, CJ climbed the steps and entered the ring.

CJ looked across the ring to Orton, who had a smug smile on his lips, as CJ turned and watched the referees, as they closed the door, locking it closed. CJ took a deep breath, as she glanced around, inside of the steel cage, being brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the bell. CJ walked around the ring, sizing up Orton, as he simply smiled, almost like he was teasing her.

The match had been going on for over 15 minutes at this time, and to say it wasn't taking a toll on CJ would be a lie. So far, Orton was sticking to the plan they talked about, but he was wrestling tight, which means he was hitting harder then he should have been, but so far CJ had taken everything he had given. Orton whipped CJ into the ropes, hitting the ropes, CJ flung back into the middle of the ring. Orton was supposed to go for the clothesline, instead he quickly changed it up and went for a quick hip toss, CJ unaware of this change, suddenly was lifted off her feet, flung over Orton's body, and the next thing she felt was a loud pop, and searing pain in her left arm as she fell to the mat.

CJ screamed out in pain, as the referee pushed Orton back from her as she laid on the mat screaming in pain. Lily was standing up against the railing, she knew something was not right, and CJ was hurt. Orton pushed the referee aside, as he grabbed CJ's left arm and quickly began pummeling it with his foot. CJ screamed to Orton "I'm hurt…It's broken!" but Orton continued to pummel her arm, as she screamed out in louder pain.

The referee pulling Orton off of CJ once again, dropped to his knees asking CJ "Can you continue?", CJ refused to quit this way, as she yelled back to the referee that she was fine. The voices flying through the earpiece that referee was wearing told him to stop the match, but CJ refused to let the match stop.

Matt and Jeff were both watching the match on the monitor in Gorilla position, both of them screaming at the production personnel to stop the match, but there was only so much they could do if CJ refused the match to be stopped. All they could do was watch in horror, as the punishment continued.

Orton pulled CJ to her feet, dragging her to the turnbuckle, he yanked her injured arm out, and in one swift move, dropped from the top turnbuckle, landing directly on the arm, causing CJ to scream on top of her lungs in pain, as she rolled to her side on the mat, holding her arm close to her body. Her eyes looked out into the audience, she could hear the screams of the fans, and could see the looks in their eyes, the pain more than she had ever felt.

CJ's eyes scanning the faces of the crowd, her eyes meeting her sister's and all CJ could do was mouth the words "I'm sorry." Tears escaped Lily's eyes, watching her sister in extreme agony in what should be the best moment of her life. The audience watched as Randy taunted the crowd, posing in the ring, and simply laughing as CJ screamed in pain.

CJ noticed the crowd screaming louder, and suddenly heard a familiar voice. CJ had closed her eyes, not wanting to watch Orton win the belt, she opened her eyes to see Matt Hardy standing across from her, on the outside of the ring. CJ yelled to him "I'm sorry!" Matt simply shook his head as he yelled back "You need to get up CJ!" CJ squinted her eyes in pain as she yelled back "I can't!" Matt smiled wide as he yelled to her "CJ you have to! You can't let him beat you like this!"

Tears escaped out of CJ's eyes, as Matt yelled to her again "You have to do this CJ! You have to get up! I know you can do it!" CJ took a deep breath, her heart beating faster, as the determination growing in her. CJ clenched her teeth as she pulled herself to her feet, looking around the ring, Orton was already half way over the cage. CJ sprinted across the ring, with her good arm pulling her up the ropes quickly, CJ grasped Orton's last foot with her good hand.

Orton tried to kick CJ's hand free, but CJ would not budge. She had a new determination, and was not gonna let him win this way. CJ hung onto the boot, forcing Orton to climb back over, his body lowering down to CJ's level, she was able to maneuver his body, flinging both of their bodies down onto the mat. They both laid there, slightly stirring, CJ still screaming out in pain. CJ could hear Orton over the scream of the crowd as he climbed to his feet "You shouldn't of done that!" he spoke with a venomous tone.

CJ could hear Matt yelling from the outside, as he yelled to her "Good Girl!" Orton grasped CJ by the hair, pulling her up to her knees, as he locked her in a low abdominal stretch, using her broken arm for leverage, bending the broken arm backwards, causing more pain searing through CJ's body. CJ screamed as loud as she could, as she was determined to fight the pain he was causing.

She refused to give up, hearing Orton talk to her "You should of listened to your boyfriend, cause I'm enjoying hurting you" he spoke to her. The anger building in CJ, as the pain continued to grow, the referee yelling at Orton to release CJ from the hold, Orton ignoring the ref's requests.

Lily had tears pouring down her face, as she watched the torture Orton was inflicting on her sister. Watching her sister go through this was horrible and Lily was doing anything she could to keep herself from jumping in that cage and dealing with Orton herself. Lily looked into the ring, her eyes connecting with CJ's, and suddenly something changed. CJ's eyes shot a message directly to Lily. CJ and Lily were always close and always somewhat believed they could kind of communicate, Lily understood what CJ was trying to say, as her eyes quickly darted to the direction of the steel cage door, as Lily nodded her head in agreement.

Lily quickly jumped up onto the barrier and then made her way over the small way, running around the side of the ring, trying to get to the steel cage door. The referee who was standing next to the steel cage door, saw Lily jump over the barrier and not knowing who Lily was, left his post and ran to stop 'this crazy fan'. The ref and other security personnel, surrounded Lily, trying to escort her from ringside, as Lily screamed.

Matt looked over, noticing the large crowd of security personnel, when recognizing it was Lily they were removing he ran to the crowd. Getting closer, Lily screamed to him "Matt!" she yelled, then pointed simply at the door, and with a quick glance to the steel cage door, Matt nodded and took off running back to the steel cage door, fighting to get it open.

Jeff who had been watching this whole thing from backstage, bolted down the ramp, running to Lily's rescue explaining to the security that she was allowed and to release her at once.

Matt finally got the door open, holding it open, as he yelled into the ring "It's open CJ!", Orton still holding CJ in the abdominal stretch, glanced over his shoulder at the open steel cage door. CJ took a deep breath, and mentally decided it was do or die, Orton applying the hold tighter, causing CJ to grimace in pain again, he yelled at her "Your boyfriend aint' gonna save you!" CJ clenched her teeth, and in one quick moment yelled back "We broke up, asshole!" while quickly sweeping her feet from underneath her, breaking his hold, and diving out of the ring.

Flying out of the door, head first, Matt reaching out to catch her, as CJ fell to the ground on top of Matt as the bell went off signaling the end of the match. The crowd went wild, as Orton screamed on top of his lungs at the referee who simply shrugged his shoulders.

Matt laid on the ground, a smile on his face as he held CJ in his arms. CJ's tears ran freely from her eyes as she still held her badly injured arm close to her body. The referee quickly brought the IC belt over to CJ, who was helped to her feet by Matt.

The cage lifted from the ring, as Matt helped CJ back into the ring, as she held the belt high in her good hand. Lily screaming as loud as she can, ran into the ring, engulfing her sister in a large hug, both sisters screaming and crying wildly. The hug broke, as Jeff enveloped CJ in a huge hug, picking her up and spinning her around excitedly.

Matt enveloped her in a hug as Jeff let her go, holding her tight Matt spoke in her ear "I'm so proud of you", CJ simply smiled, as she pulled away from him momentarily, looking into his brown eyes, and without notice, she lunged forward connecting their lips together, hearing the audience break out in an another round of applause, as her lips continued to dance with his. His mouth opening happily accepting her invitation to deepen the kiss, as the passion and feelings all poured out in this kiss.

The kiss finally broke, when Matt spoke "You don't know how long I waited for that" CJ simply smiled, and before she could respond, she felt the ring move. Looking over to the stairs, stood Paul as he climbed into the ring. Walking to face Paul, Matt's arm draped over her shoulders, CJ stood a few feet from Paul. They stood in silence for a moment, before a smile spread across Paul's lips, and he pulled CJ into a tight hug. The hug broke, Paul placing his hands on her shoulders he spoke "I really am happy for you" CJ smiled wide, as she thanked him, before Paul held her good arm high, for the audience to cheer wildly for her once again.


	25. Aftermath

After the celebration of the win, Matt helping CJ out of the ring, as the trainers ran down the ramp and walkway, meeting CJ halfway. Immediately, stabilizing CJ's arm, they slowly walked backstage, many members of the roster applauding as the trainers and Matt helped CJ down the hallways of backstage, directly into the ambulance that was waiting for her. Climbing into the ambulance, Lily climbing in with her, CJ grasped the belt tight even as Matt tried to pry the belt from her hands. Lily gently swatting Matt's hands away from the belt she spoke "I'll get it from her" as Matt gave up, jumping off of the ambulance, closing the door behind him.

Hours later CJ's eyes fluttered open, looking around the hospital room. The searing pain capturing her attention as she looked at her arm that was in a fresh new cast, rubbing her free hand over her face, when the nurse walked into the room, checking her IV. The nurse spoke with a smile "It's about time you woke up, you're visitors are getting antsy…" CJ looking confused, looked to the nurse "Visitors?" The elderly nurse simply smiled, before leaving the room, and in mere moments, Lily and Jeff came around the corner.

Lily immediately walked in, giving CJ a big hug, Jeff following suit as he gave CJ a hug, before speaking "What a night, you win the championship, then are taken in for emergency orthopedic surgery!" he spoke with a smile, as he plopped down in the chair. CJ looked to Lily "How's the damage?" she asked looking at her arm, Lily smiled as she took a seat on Jeff's lap "Well, Orton did a number on you, you're in a cast for 8 weeks minimum" CJ nodded her head, before Lily continued "But we brought you something that will cheer you up!" Lily spoke before turning her attention to the door. In walked Matt Hardy, wearing the IC belt with CJ's name on it, and a wide smile on his face. He walked over to the hospital bed, leaning forward capturing CJ's lips with his for a quick kiss, before sitting on the edge of the bed, and taking off the IC belt, and laying it on CJ's lap.

CJ couldn't help but let her eyes run over the belt, the nameplate that said her name. CJ couldn't get the smile off her face, before turning to Lily and speaking "So which one is supposed to cheer me up, the belt or him?"

**The End**

_**Check my profile for upcoming stories…**_


End file.
